


13 Times the Charm

by CoupyCooch13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Biting, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lee Chan | Dino is a Little Shit, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Riding, Roleplay, Sassy Boo Seungkwan, Sexual Inexperience, Spanking, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Lee Chan | Dino, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupyCooch13/pseuds/CoupyCooch13
Summary: After living with Seventeen for almost two years, your relationship with them turned into what seemed like a fantasy.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Reader, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Reader, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Kim Mingyu/Reader, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Lee Chan | Dino/Reader, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Kudos: 74





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all~ This is the story I created like 2 or 3 years ago, and I wanted to post it on here. It was all based on a dream I had and there was no way it could not be written. Actually, the majority of this was made on the spot. Also, some of these scenarios were also made up on the spot. I hope y'all enjoy it! :)

It was finally time for you to head back to Korea to your favorite lovable, goofy, and very talented boys: Seventeen. You had spent time with your family over the holidays like you always do. Of course, you enjoyed your time with them, but every day that went by, the boys blew up your phone with phone calls, video calls, and text messages. It's not the first time this has happened, but it certainly wouldn't be the last. Your family always wondered who you were staying with, but you left very little detail because you were afraid of their reactions. Living with 13 grown males (let alone IDOLS) isn't something your family would ever imagine happening. 

It all started when you acquainted one of them at a convenient store. It was extremely late, about 1 or 2 am. You were feeling peckish for a late-night snack (or several), so you took a mini walk to the nearest convenience store (or one that was actually open). As you were about to walk up to the counter, you accidentally bumped into someone. That someone happened to be Hoshi, leader of the Performance team in Seventeen. With an innocent and shocked look on his face, he helped you pick up your items and apologized. You were stunned at the fact that one of your favorite groups' members is right in front of you, helping you pick up your dropped items. Your mind went completely blank, and you ended up staring at him awkwardly. He chuckled softly, uncomfortable from your gazing. You shook your head and thanked him for getting your things. His face then eased and lit up. He introduced himself politely and asked for your name. Of course, you already knew about him, but despite that fact, you introduced yourself as well. You two started a light conversation; you talking about how much you knew about Seventeen and him talking about what events Seventeen is doing. 

Then, he finally says, "You don't look like you're from around here. Are you a foreigner?" You nod to his question, telling him that you actually moved to Korea to live here. You were intrigued by the culture, music, and food that you absolutely had no doubt that you wanted to live in Korea. He smiled brightly, happy that you decided to live in his home country. He was so fascinated with you that he actually asks for your number. Stunned by his sudden action, you hesitantly give it to him. He says, "I want to become friends. You seem really nice, and I'm glad I actually bumped into you, well, not glad, but, you know what I mean. Once we get more acquainted with each other, maybe you can meet my members, if you don't mind?" Your heart felt like it wanted to jump out of your chest and start dancing. You absent-mindedly said yes to his invite, and he smiled his widest and nodded. You went to pay for your things first, and then he did afterward. As you two headed to the door, you both said your goodbyes and parted ways.

Ever since that day, you've been living with Seventeen for almost 2 years now. You went to every concert, every fan meet, every interview, EVERYTHING for two years straight. The only time you weren't with them is when you had to go back home for the holidays or any other special occasion. They were upset every time you left their side, but they were always cheerful every time you came back. This was another time to be cheerful again. As you left the airport, you took a taxi over to Seventeen's place. You wanted to make it a surprise because this is the longest you've ever been away from them. The anticipation was flowing through your body. You got chills every time you thought about seeing the boys again; seeing their happy faces and feeling the warmth of their bear hugs. As you reached the rather large building, you scurried your way to the door, placing your heavy-duty luggage on the side of you. You rang the doorbell first and proceeded to knock on the door. You could hear loud noises and yelling from the interior. As the door opened, Seventeen's producer, Woozi appeared behind it. His whole face gradually expanded in excitement as he realized it was you.

"Y/N! YOU'RE BACK! FINALLY! Hey guys! Y/N's back!!" he yelled at the other members. DK, Dino, The8, and Jeonghan were all sitting on the couch, and Mingyu and Joshua were in the kitchen area. Dino, plus Seungkwan and Hoshi from upstairs, were extremely excited to hear that you were back. S.Coups, Vernon, Wonwoo, and Jun all poked their heads out of their separate bedrooms, hearing all the ruckus. Seungkwan, Hoshi, and Dino all ran towards you to hug you, but Dino got to you first since he was the closest. Seungkwan huffed at Dino while Hoshi waited his turn. You greeted everyone happily and walked in with your heavy luggage, almost breaking your arms off. Everyone, even the remaining 4 from upstairs, came to greet you and tell you how much they miss you. You smiled at each and every one of them, listening to what they had to say. Woozi separated a few of them, saying, "I know we're happy to see Y/N and all, but could we let her breathe a bit? Or at least let her sit and stay awhile?" A few of them pout, others nodded in agreement, and you simply giggled. Mingyu and S.Coups help you carry your luggage to your own official room, and you plopped yourself on the couch, sighing contently. The members followed suit, surrounding you on the couch. As Mingyu and S.Coups returned, you began to talk about your time spent with your family. They were all focused on you and only you. Being the only woman there had you on edge, but being the polite and level-headed person you are, nothing inappropriate actually happens. There would be a few jokes here and there, and maybe even a few accidental touches, but nothing farther than that. As you looked at every member, their blank stares and even some slight smiles shook you. Even some of their faces turned a bit reddish or pinkish. You had no idea why though. It has been 2 years, so it's possible for them to have some pent up "frustration". You shimmed uncomfortably, breathing slightly getting heavier. You then spoke up.

"A-Are all of you okay? You guys are looking at me like I'm some gorgeous-looking buffet that's free or something." You slightly laughed.

"Well, you are looking like a snack though." Woozi says, the guys all agreeing. You look down at yourself. Now you see the reason why they might be all gawking at you. You were never this showy before; you were wearing a short, but flowy black skirt that made your wide, curvy hips and thick but toned legs pop impeccably. For your top, you had a black sleeveless V-neck with a frilly collar. Your chest stuck out with ease, cleavage being prominent. Since you didn't like wearing heels that much, you were simply wearing some black off-brand shoes that actually matched your outfit. Each member was scanning you up and down, admiring not only your dressing but your figure and every inch of your body. You rubbed the back of your neck, looking over at Woozi.

"Do you really think so? It's not much..." Everyone disagreed. Compliments started to flow as they felt like you were insecure about yourself. Deep down, you were, but you wouldn't say that straight to their faces. You thanked them for their compliments regardless.

"You look absolutely stunning, Y/N. But...dare I say this, but it wouldn't be bad if you...maybe...showed us what's happening underneath..?" Jeonghan piped in, shyly looking away. You looked at him wide-eyed, face turning red hot rapidly. You've seen the guys shirtless many times, but once in a blue moon, some would accidentally catch a glimpse of you changing or strutting around the house in nothing but your underwear, but only for a few seconds. The room was dead silent after Jeonghan's comment. He tries to redeem himself. "B-But only if you want to! N-No need to be pressured or anything..."

"What he's trying to say is that we want to see what your body looks like. You've seen us before, and I think it's fair enough to say that we're all close enough to go to...'that' level." S.Coups says. "Again, like Jeonghan said, you don't have to if you don't want to. We won't judge you at all. You'll still be the beautiful Y/N we all know and love." All the members agree, nodding, and humming in approval. The thought has occurred several times while you have been living with the boys, but action had never taken place. As shy as you were, you never thought of this actually happening. But, the chance could never come again. You thought hard but came to a conclusion.

"Alright. I'll do it."


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen basically gets touchy-feely with you in all your glory, and their reactions are priceless. You then make a special deal with them towards the end.

The boys' faces lit up at your approval. You smiled shyly at their excitement. Who knew that they would be so pumped just to see more skin off of a woman they knew too well? Then again, you did see some skin from them, and that's a chance in a lifetime. You looked up at each of them, faces eager to see your shapely figure.

"G-Guys, I honestly don't know where to start." You said quietly, averting your gaze from the 13 males. At first, they didn't know what you exactly meant, but they caught on quite quickly.

"Do you want us to turn our backs towards you so you would feel more comfortable?" S.Coups says. You nodded, thinking that would be better than 13 pairs of eyes glued to you. Once you said yes, each one turned the opposite direction and waited patiently. You began to strip cautiously, looking down at yourself. Your undergarments matched beautifully, but seductively at the same time. You silently cursed at yourself for wearing provocative underwear at this very moment. They were, ironically, rose quartz colored with serenity lace around it. To your knowledge, the boys would literally flip over this cute combination/THEIR combination. As you finished, you slightly covered yourself and spoke up weakly.

"I-I'm d-done, you guys..." Each member turned around, and almost simultaneously, their eyes grew wide and their mouths agape. Some of them even clasped their hands over their mouths. You watched each of their reactions carefully and your heart rate started to increase. Your face began to flush immediately. They all looked at you like you were a bright, golden trophy they've won. "S-So? D-Do I look alright?" You muttered. Compliments came from each member so fast, it was hard to keep track. You heard things like "You're so beautiful!" to "You're absolutely stunning!", and that truly sparked up your confidence. You abruptly stood up and spun around to give the boys a 360-degree view. All of them produce a "Wahh~" at the same time. Every crease, crinkle, curve, and dimple that you had, they loved it. They loved it so much, that each one of them wanted you to themselves. Some of them clasped their hands together, and others rubbed them together. You get the feeling that they might want to touch you. You haven't been "touched" for quite some time before you even met the guys. You eyed some members, and you could easily see the playful glint in their eyes.

"Is it possible that you guys...y'know...want to...touch me...?" You trailed off each word. The older members perked up a bit, while the younger ones shied away.

"If you want us to, Y/N. It's your call." Jeonghan muttered, a lop-sided grin forcing its way on his face. You stepped off to the side and looked at each member. They sat in age order. You could simply just walk in a line and let them have a few feels.

"I only have 3 restrictions," you said. "No chest, no butt, and no..." You pointed at your core. Some of the dirty-minded boys sighed in defeat. S.Coups told them to hush and respect your decision. "I'll just go down the line from eldest to youngest." First was S.Coups, and boy, your heart pounded like a bass drum when you approached him. He glanced up at you, smiling warmly to the point where his dimples appeared. His large hands ghosted over your hips first, fascinated with its hourglass shape. He was even more fascinated with your thighs because just like his, they were thick, plump, and strong.

"Wah, your thighs are outstanding~" He cooed. You giggled lightly at his amusement. Jeonghan got impatient and lightly hit S.Coups on his arm.

"Yah, will you hurry it up? We don't have all day with you ogling Y/N's luscious legs." The members laughed at the elders' bickering. S.Coups pouted and grabbed your hands, shaking them sadly signaling his goodbye. Jeonghan was next, and he smirked up at you. You bit your lip while looking at him. "Hello, Y/N~" he said coolly. His slender fingers glided up on your hips as well. They gave you chills to the point where goosebumps appeared on your skin. He glanced over at them and he snickered. "Is my touch making you do that, Y/N?~" Both his fingers and his velvety smooth-talking were starting to get you going. You worried about your growing arousal showing up and one of the members noticing. You tried to keep your cool as best as you can. As Jeonghan finished up, he snatched your hand and planted a gentle kiss on top of it. If that didn't make you want to fall over and die, you couldn't think of what else could.

Joshua was more nervous than you were; his hands were shaking and his breathing was audible. You felt bad for the poor boy, so you took your hands and cupped his burning ruby face.

"Josh~ You looked like you've seen a ghost. Don't be too nervous, hun~" You purred. Joshua's face didn't cool down, but his breathing started to regulate and his hands were less twitchy. Rather than the hips the previous two loved so much, he slid his huge hands on your waist. They cupped your waist so wonderfully, you felt like you were at prom, slow dancing with your date. Joshua didn't take too long, so he waved at you shyly after he was done. Jun was the next member, and he politely took your hands and kissed both of them, copying Jeonghan's gesture. Being a little extra, he kissed all the way up your arm which sparked some controversy between the members.

"Yah, who said you could do that??" Seungkwan blurted out, pointing at Jun. "I call a foul!" Jun started to laugh, and so did you.

"Okay, okay, Kwannie. If it makes you feel any better, no more kisses." You called out another restriction.

"Unless, if this moves any further...~" Jeonghan softly said, smirking. You shot a look at Jeonghan, but as you thought about that idea, it wouldn't be so bad. Jun caressed your arms a bit more before moving on to squishy boi, Hoshi. Without thinking, he almost went for your chest, but you stopped him before he could do anything else.

"Uh-uh, Soonyoung. Remember what I said?" Hoshi slightly pouted, embarrassed that he was the first one to break the rules. He switched over to your waist and hips instead. Your waist and hips were popular choices for the boys to fondle. Hoshi gave them a light squeeze which startled you. You actually liked it, almost croaking out a delighted moan. Hoshi patted your hips, signaling that he was done. Wonwoo kind of scared you because of his sharp eyes. His bony fingers caressed your calves instead, feeling the muscle and also the softness in them. He hummed in approval, and just to tease you, he agonizingly grazes his hands all the way up your legs slowly. You could've dropped dead right then and there.

"They feel very nice~" He says lowly. His deep voice really shook your core right then and there. Your arousal was intensifying with each member's touch and voice. Woozi was very hesitant, to say the least. He was almost as nervous as Joshua. He wouldn't dare to touch below the waist, so he played it safe. He fondled your fingers and slid his hands up and down your arms. With such tiny and delicate hands, they did work wonders. He wasn't able to maintain eye contact for long, so once he did look at you, he gave a shy and short nod with blush immediately spreading across his face. DK was next, and he was PETRIFIED. Not to the extent of Joshua and Woozi, but far above it. You literally saw the fear in his eyes and the stiffness of his body. He was almost in a trance of panic. You had to cup his face to calm him down, rubbing his cheeks lightly. He stared into your eyes and started to feel at ease. You then took his hands and placed them on your waist.

"W-Wow, you're super soft, Y/N. Like, silky soft." He says, mesmerized by the texture of your skin. "I-I don't want to stop touching you, but the other members are waiting for their turn." Sadly, he removes his hands from you. Tall boi Mingyu never looked so gleeful before. Instead of feeling you up, he hugged you instead, radiating his heat onto you.

"I never got to hug you when you arrived, so this is a better time than any." He whispers to you. You eventually hugged him back, but then you say,

"Hug me while I'm halfway naked in front of 12 other guys? That's a first." Mingyu lightly blushed and the both of you chuckled. The8 is next, and he's been shy since the beginning. He wants to touch you but doesn't know where to touch. Awkwardly, he spreads his hands all over your stomach, feeling the bit of pudge you had on it. You turned a bit pink, feeling a bit self-conscious about your pudgy stomach. To the looks of it, he seemed to enjoy the softness of it. He roamed around your hips as well, giving it a squeeze like Hoshi did. The squeezes really did a number on you to the point where you had to close your legs tightly from the ping of arousal. Finally, it was baby Boo Seungkwan's turn. He was very delighted that it was finally his turn, but deep down, he had no idea with what he wanted to touch.

"Uhm...I...Uhh..." He stammered, twiddling his fingers.

"Cat got your tongue, huh?" Mingyu chipped in, teasing the poor boy. Seungkwan snarled at the bean pole and continued to put his focus on you. He badly wanted to touch the more fleshy and round parts (a.k.a. your chest and butt), but he couldn't. When all else failed, he just simply caressed your face. It was the only thing that was round, squishy, and not on your body. You wanted to laugh so hard, but couldn't because of the occupied hands of the young singer. You both smiled at each other, on the verge of laughter. Once he stopped, you moved over to meme boi, Vernon. Instead of being nervous or excited, he just stared at you blankly with his mouth slightly agape. To your surprise, you glanced down somewhere that you wish you hadn't but did anyway. Being the young boy he was, he showed a bit of an erection hiding underneath his jeans. You blushed harshly, thoughts immediately running through your mind. As you were absent-mindedly being perverted, you felt Vernon's hands on your lower back. They slithered upwards until they reached your shoulders. He hummed, enjoying the feeling of your skin. Once he was done, you looked at him in the eyes, and he gave a slight smirk to you. Finally, you reached the maknae, Dino.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm actually doing this!" He exclaimed. The members are all amused at the young one's actions. "You're so beautiful, Y/N. Your pretty undies match you so perfectly~" You stifled a giggle when Dino said that out loud. He twirled you around like a groom does to his bride on the dance floor on their wedding day. He grinned widely, checking you out inch by inch. He grasps your hips and sways you side to side. He slowly goes up your sides and pinches you, causing you to gasp and yelp. He's toying with you, but you like it nonetheless. All of the members sigh contently, reminiscing the warmth and silkiness of your body. You could tell that some of them were hot and bothered, especially Vernon, and including yourself. You couldn't handle this lascivious feeling coursing through you anymore. You built up enough courage to say what was on your mind.

"Guys...I need one of you...any of you, if you catch my drift." You softly speak up. All of the males give you wide-eyed looks, easily catching your drift.

"Y/N, you can simply say that you're horny. Heck, I think maybe all of us are." Jeonghan blatantly stated. "If you're really up to take all of us, you can go right ahead."

"If you really think I'm taking all of you at once, you're gladly mistaken. I need the ability to walk, y'know." You pout, placing your hands on your hips. "To make it simple, I'll just...take one of you each day. How does that sound?" The boys all agreed. "In that case...Coups, you're up~"


	3. S.Coups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Coups get to have some alone time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the smut begins~ What a joy~ Hope you guys enjoy ;)

S.Coups blinked at you, bewildered that he was the first one up for some 'rendezvous'. He peers over at his members, eyes flickering between you and them. Embarrassed, he stands up, clearing his throat and holding out a hand for you to hold. You appreciate his kind gesture and take his hand, smiling sweetly. Some of the younger members squeak at his gentlemanliness.

"Please don't hurt Y/N, Coups hyung~" DK says, placing his hands on his cheeks, attempting to act nervous.

"Yeah, we can't have her all broken and in pieces!" Seungkwan chipped in. The members giggled, making the leader huff and annoyed.

"Listen, children. I think everything is going to be just fine. You don't have to worry about a thing." S.Coups stated. The both of you head upstairs to his bedroom. His room was the largest out of practically the entire house. His bed took up most of the space, and it was quite comfortable. The color of the room was closer to maroon or burgundy, setting the mood lustfully. You two sat on the edge of the bed, side by side. You almost sat in silence until one of you nervously chuckled. Coups was the first one to speak up.

"H-Have you...ever done this before...?" You were taken aback by the sudden question but proceeded to answer anyways.

"Actually, yeah...I have. I've done it before I met you guys. I have a bit of experience. I haven't done it in forever though, so..." You answered truthfully. S.Coups nodded.

"This is...actually my...first time." He says shyly. You looked at him, shocked at his reveal. You kind of figured since he's a young idol, but despite that fact, you continued to act mostly surprised.

"Is that so? ...Are all of the members... like this as well?" You ask, honestly curious.

"I assume so...I never heard any stories of them actually saying they've done it, so your guess is as good as mine. You're basically dealing with a bunch of inexperienced goofs." He laughs off the awkwardness. You laugh lightly.

"Well, I don't think it's bad that you're inexperienced. There's always room to learn, right? I'm glad that I'm about to be everyone's first. It's almost an honor, aha. Why don't I just lead the way, and if you have anything to say, please don't hesitate to tell me, okay? Tell me what feels good, what doesn't, what you like, etc. etc." You say, almost sounding like a therapist. He hummed, nodding his head. You two face each other, you putting your hand on his muscular thigh. His breath slightly hitched from your immediate touch. You smile warmly at him, closing the distance between you two and turning your head to the right. S.Coups stays still, letting you lead like you said you would. Eventually, you close your eyes and plant your supple lips on his, waiting for him to kiss back. He was stiff as a board for a few seconds before he melted into your kiss and kissed back. He softly groaned, vocalizing that he enjoyed what was happening. You scooted closer to him, chests pressed together. You linked your arms around his neck and he automatically wrapped his arms around your waist. Both of your mouths danced in unison, making the situation more heated than earlier before. Getting into the moment, you quietly moaned in S.Coups' mouth. That caused him to twitch in excitement. Hearing that angelic sound coming from you triggered something in him.

"Y-You sound so cute..." He whispers between kisses. You grin, satisfied with his reaction. While he was distracted by making out with you, you tug his shirt upwards, revealing his stomach and parts of his chest. Without resisting, he lets you remove it, and you tossed it, not caring where it lands. You halt your make-out session to take a view at S.Coups' wonderfully sculpted and healthy body. You wanted to faint right there, but all you did was sigh in approval. You wanted to roam your hands all over him, but you look into his eyes for a sign. He smiles and nods, and you proceeded to graze your hands over him. The touch almost burned, but he was sinking into it. You leaned down to kiss his collarbones and shoulders, then you peppered his chest, making him create a soft moan.

"Did you enjoy that?~" You say lowly.

"Y-Yes~ I-I like that a lot." He says, biting his lip. You look down at his groin, an erection prominent through his jeans. Without thinking, you make circles on top of it, making S.Coups hiss.

"Y/N~" He moans your name. You smirk up at him. You unbutton his jeans, undo the zipper, and tug them off of him. His delicious thighs were hugged by his dark boxers.

"Wow, Coups~ I guess you really are enjoying this~ I was hoping so~" You snickered. Before you could take his boxers off, he asks:

"Before you do anything... Could I undress you too?" You only had your underwear on still, but you didn't refuse. He snaked his arms behind you to remove your bra, and like his shirt, he tossed it somewhere on the floor. Although he was terrified to look, he looked down and took a gander at your breasts. They were ample and beautifully spherical. "May I...touch them?" He requested your approval. You nodded, and he carefully applied pressure on both of them. You bit your lip, shaking from the feeling. He squeezed each one lightly and even toyed with your nipples. He leaned down and kissed your breasts sweetly, flicking your nipples with the pad of his thumbs. You whimpered, moaning his real name in his ear.

"S-Seungcheol, you're doing so w-well~" Hearing that, he takes a step further and begins to pop a bud in his mouth. Sucking gingerly, you stuff your hands in his raven hair, gripping lightly. He alternates between them, giving them both attention. After that, he rises up to kiss you again. While kissing, he lays you on your back, towering over you. You tug your panties off and you attempt to slip S.Coups' boxers off of him. He assists you, throwing them off to the side. His cock pokes your stomach, making you focus on it than you kissing S.Coups. You lean down a bit to stroke it, and you're surprised at how thick it was. That elicited a low moan from Coups which drove right to your heat.

"B-Baby, oh God~..." He says, inattentively using the pet name. Liking what you're hearing, you start to add twists and a fast pace in your stroking. His breathing starts to get heavier, his moans are louder, and his cock pulses under your touch. "P-Please don't stop~"

"If I keep going, you're going to cum, Cheollie~ You can't do that just yet~" You abide by his plea at first, but halt your actions after a while. S.Coups takes a breather, trying to find his words.

"N-No fair...You almost made me cum, and I h-haven't even touched you down there y-yet..." He pouts cutely.

"If you want to so badly, here...~" You grab one of his hands and lent them to your core, already soaking with arousal. He presses a finger between your folds to lightly stroke your clit and your slit. Your hips rose and your back arched. You let out a hearty moan that caused S.Coups to look at you shockingly. He continues his ministrations by slipping a finger inside of you slowly, unaware of what he is doing.

"Y/N, wh-what should I do?" He questions.

"Ah~ Just move it in and out, Cheol~ Slow at first, then faster." As cute as you thought his naivety was, it sort of got in the way of your pleasure (but not as if you're complaining). He gradually pumps his finger in and out of you, causing mewls to spew out of you. Your breath is very ragged, and you keep thrusting your hips in rhythm of Coups' fingering. Feeling confident, he adds another finger which adds to your pleasure. His fingers are deliciously thick, making the stretch all the more pleasurable. "Seungcheol~ Th-There you g-go~ That feels amaziiing~" You encourage him. He gets faster each minute until you literally start to holler in ecstasy. Fearing that he hurt you, he pulls his fingers out of you. You look at him perplexed. "Wh-Why did you stop?~ I was about to cum..."

"I-I thought I hurt you, Y/N. I'm sorry..." S.Coups looks down shamefully.

"Oh no, honey~ You didn't hurt me at all. It felt amazing. Give yourself a taste, why don't you?" Hesitant, he licks his fingers, savoring your taste. He groans, enjoying it. You then ask, "So, Cheollie...do you think you're ready?~" In the midst of sucking his fingers off, he stops and looks at you. Pulling them out, he says, "I...I think I am. You'll still help me, right?" You hum a yes, laying back down on the bed. He hovers over you, staring into your eyes. He gives you a quick kiss before he aligns himself near your entrance, slowly pushing in without thought. You clench your hands into the sheets and bite your lip, feeling the stretch increase inch by inch.

"S-Seungcheoool~" You bellow out.

"He-Hey, Y/N? Even though I love hearing you call my name, c-could you call me...something else?" He asks nervously. You tilt your head, confused. "Could you call me...D-Daddy?" Stunned, you stare at him wide-eyed like a deer in headlights.

"Wh-Where did you learn that from, Cheol?" You say. With a laugh, he softly whispers, "Well...some videos...and Vernon..." Of course, the younger American would know something to that nature. Either way, you agree to his request. S.Coups smiles, steadily grinding his hips against yours. Both of you mix your moans together in perfect harmony.

"Ch...Daddy, you're so g-good~" You coo. You glide your hands all over his shoulders and arms, making eye contact with him. "C-Could you go a bit faster~?" Obliging, he thrusts faster, making you bounce. He grabs a handful of your breast and grips it tighter than usual. Like a mantra, you yell out "Daddy" countless times. S.Coups is getting a kick out of hearing such a word come out of your mouth.

"God, hearing that come out of your pretty mouth does things to me, Y/N~ You know that, right?~" He smirks. His confidence surges when he says, "Your pretty pussy takes me so well too~ I love every inch of you~" Seeing this side of Coups was a new and exciting experience. You were far well into it. "You're so beautiful, baby girl~ Do you like the way I fuck you?~" He continues. His low, husky voice had your stomach doing flips and cartwheels.

"Y-Yes, Daddy~ You f-fuck me so well~" You replied back. "Y-Your cock fits me amazingly~" He snaps his hips harder, shaking the bed and causing skin-on-skin contact to outrageously clap into the sex-filled room. He thrusts so hard, you had to legit hold onto him for dear life. You knew you haven't had sex in a while, but this was an eye-opener of a comeback. Your guys' moans filled the entire room, his being music to your ears. His low grunts made your pussy clench around him and pulsate. "F-Fuck, Daddy, y-you're gonna make me cum~"

He buries his head in the nape of your neck and mutters, "I'm g-gonna cum too~ Cum with me, princess~" His thrusts were staggering, signaling that his release was coming quickly. Both of you hollered each other's names and came in unison. Out of breath, S.Coups landed on you like dead weight. It didn't bother you though: you simply hugged the boy as a sign of a job well done.

"Seungcheol, you were... fantastic!~ ...I can't believe that this was your first time...Are you sure it was? You sounded and felt like a professional." You giggled.

"I'm...pretty sure it was...huff..." He makes out, panting.

"Also too...Did you learn that dirty talk from those said videos as well? I never heard you curse before. It was very hot~" He shakes his head yes. Humming in delight, you drew circles on his back, satisfied with his performance.

"Don't tell the children I said all of that... It'll scar them for life." You both laugh, imagining their terrified faces.

"I promise you, I won't do such a thing." You stated.

"I...love you, Y/N..." Coups whispered, almost drifting off to sleep. To your surprise, you got chills. You haven't heard those three words from anyone other than your family and a few of your friends. Your heart melted, feeling a bit emotional. You simply sighed and smiled, knowing that someone other than your family and friends loves you.

"I love you too, Cheollie~" You whisper back. You two never left the room since that moment. You two laid intertwined, sleeping contently.


	4. Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to have your fair share with Jeonghan.

You ended up sleeping the entire day away after sex with S.Coups for the first time. Even though it was such a blast, it did tucker both of you out. In a loving way, S.Coups tucked you in and left you a note on his nightstand before he left the room early. It was about 10 am, so he was probably downstairs chatting with the members and eating breakfast. You woke up feeling fully refreshed but uncomfortably dirty. Peeking around the room, it was stunningly lit with natural sunlight. You grinned, stretching, and cracking your bones. Off to the side, you noticed the note S.Coups left. You snatched it up and read it:

"Hey, beautiful. Last night was so amazing. I'm glad I spent it with you. Wake up soon or you'll miss out on breakfast. We'll be waiting for you! -Seungcheollie <3"

You smiled a toothy grin, happy that S.Coups felt great about last night. Since breakfast wasn't going to last long, you quickly ran to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. The warm water soothed your skin and the scent of Japanese cherry blossoms filled the bathroom nicely. After your shower, you stopped in your tracks, thinking about what clothes to put on. Since your bedroom was on the other side of the Earth (being far away), you couldn't possibly walk in just a towel in front of the boys. Snooping around in S.Coups' wardrobe, you simply put on one of his shirts and some basketball shorts, feeling very comfortable. As you exited his room, the members hear you walk towards the stairs and gather around the base of the steps, hooting and hollering for you. They created such an uproar that you stood in place and facepalmed, almost laughing.

"How was it, Y/N? Did he give it to you good?" Vernon says, grinning his biggest grin. S.Coups hits the boy on the shoulder, snarling at him.

"It's none of your business, you child. She wouldn't tell you if you wanted her to." S.Coups huffed.

"Well, I hope it was good because today is my turn. I want to make it special for her." Jeonghan says, looking straight at you. You blush, averting his eyes a bit. "I'm going to take Y/N on a little date. I won't tell her where we'll go, but I know she'll enjoy it cause it's with me." Jeonghan looked exceptionally proud of his planning. The members all stared at Jeonghan with a deadpan face.

"Typical Jeonghannie hyung; always trying to take a step further than everyone else. Tsk tsk." Dino sighs, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Ya, it's going to take you years before you have your turn, aegi. Don't even try to make me look bad." Jeonghan called Dino out. A plethora of "oooo's" are heard from several members.

"I'm not your aeGi!" Dino yells, feeling embarrassed.

"If you're thinking about doing a date with Y/N, maybe we all should. It would be a nice way for her to know about different places around here." Joshua speaks up. "Besides, a few of us know how it feels to not know any familiar places anywhere." Jun, The8, and Vernon especially nod their heads in agreement.

"You guys really don't have to spoil me. I just want you guys to, y'know, have a...'good time'...with me." You say, chuckling a bit. "Anyway, where's the food? I'm starving!" You race down the stairs past the boys and enter the kitchen. The large island in the middle of the kitchen contained a smorgasbord of different breakfast foods. Bacon, sausage, eggs, Belgian waffles, pancakes, hash browns, you name it. You grabbed yourself a plate and piled it with waffles, both types of meat, and hash browns. One of the boys helped you out by pouring a glass of orange juice for you. You sat comfortably on the couch and stuffed your face. The boys watched you eat and conversed among themselves.

It was around midday when Jeonghan decided to take you on his special planned date. He dressed quite casually; a long brown coat with a dark wine-colored turtleneck and a black scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck. You had on a navy blue cardigan with a white blouse.

"It's a bit nippy outside, so that's why I asked you to dress a bit warmly." Jeonghan said. "We're going to go to a place that'll warm us up real quick." You thought about the different possible places that could warm you up, but none really made sense. As you walked towards the door, you waved at the boys who were downstairs and strolled out with Jeonghan, arm snaked around his. As you two sauntered down the street, you pointed out several scenic things that intrigued you such as a beautifully bloomed tree or an extremely detailed building. The destination wasn't as far as you thought it would be. It turned out to be a mini café. However, it was booming with business. You and Jeonghan stepped in and smelt the aroma of cinnamon, vanilla, and even hazelnut and caramel.

"Ooo, a coffee shop?" You said to Jeonghan. He smiled, nodding.

"I come to this café fairly often whenever we have a day off. They have extremely comfortable chairs and a fine atmosphere. It's perfect for young people like us." You were secretly a coffee junkie, so this piqued your interest. You stepped up to the counter and ordered a vanilla cappuccino while Jeonghan ordered a Café au lait. Since you wanted a small snack, you also ordered a buttery croissant. Jeonghan happily paid for everything, and you thanked him for his generosity. As you guys waited for your coffees to be made, Jeonghan picked one of his favorite spots to sit at with you.

"Wow, Jeonghan. This is very nice so far. You have interesting taste." You say to him, obviously impressed.

"Thank you, Y/N. I'm glad you enjoy it here. I would be a bit sad if you said you didn't like it here." As he said that, your guys' orders were called. Jeonghan went to retrieve them and came back quickly. Your drink had froth on top of it and it was very steamy. Jeonghan's had a pretty white design in the middle. You two clinked your cups and sipped your beverages. Your whole entire body got goosebumps, and it immediately warmed up like Jeonghan said it would. Jeonghan hummed in delight, feeling soothed by his drink. You bit on your croissant and offered Jeonghan a bite. He took a rather large bite and caught you by surprise. You pouted cutely, even though it didn't matter to you that he literally ate most of your snack. "Mmm, so good, Y/N!~" Jeonghan gleefully said, and you just shake your head and laugh at him. You two had a pretty swell time, conversing about what to do afterward and other topics that came up.

You guys were safely home after your round of fun activities. Jeonghan had bought you several pieces of jewelry that you ogled at, and you even had a mini picnic. Now, it was time for you two to have 'special fun'. What you didn't know was that Jeonghan set up his room for you to be romantically fitting; the typical and cliché rose petals scattered everywhere, candles lit dimly, and surprisingly, a lingerie set for you to put on for him (Joshua secretly helped him out with that portion). As you sat around the other members, talking about the game they were fighting over, the sun was setting, and it was showtime. From his room, Jeonghan sing-sang your name, beckoning you to come to him.

"Well, you guys, that's my cue. Better get going." As you left them, they whistled and woohoo'ed you. You reached Jeonghan's room and was looking at everything in awe. 'He really did want to make this special for me.' you thought. Jeonghan peeked behind his bathroom door and smirked at you.

"Welcome, my darling~ Glad you could make it~" He says soothingly. "I have something for you to wear. Could you please put it on for me?" You eyed at the lingerie set. It was all white and silky. You picked up the pieces and headed to the bathroom to put it on. It didn't take you long, so when you stepped out, Jeonghan's eyes expanded, and his mouth was wide. Your white bra snugged your breasts nicely, and your panties hugged your hips. Jeonghan was getting aroused by the second, staring the entire time. You strutted your way towards him and bravely crawled on top of his lap.

"Well?~ Is there something you like?" You asked him lustfully. Jeonghan was speechless until he whispered to himself; "Everything~..." You were able to hear him, so you took the opportunity to slip your lips onto his. He was so whipped by you that he didn't even realize that he was being kissed. He broke out of his trance and kissed back, placing his hands on your hips. Getting excited, you grind your hips against his growing bulge, striking a groan from his lips.

"Is this your first time, Jeonghannie?~" You ask between kisses. He nods. You were dumbfounded because, by the way he was acting, he acts like he has done this before. You stroke your fingers through his luscious hair, deepening the kiss even more. Jeonghan's grabby hands slid down to your ass and gave it a firm squeeze. It was your turn to groan, loving his toasty hands on you. You undid Jeonghan's clothing and removed them swiftly till he was only in his boxers. Hating the restraint, Jeonghan removes his boxers himself, fully exposed to you. Without looking and without thinking, he slowly strokes himself, still kissing you. He whimpers lowly against your lips, nipping your bottom lip eagerly and urgently. You were about to remove your bra when Jeonghan stops you.

"No, Y/N~ K-Keep it on. I love seeing you in it~" He murmurs. You oblige, hopping off his lap. "I want to try something out, Y/N. Could you close your eyes for me?~" You oblige again. He rummages through his nightstand and pulls out a blindfold. He wraps it around your eyes and ties it securely. You feel yourself bite your lip, knowing that you're about to be extra sensitive tonight. Jeonghan hesitantly explores your body by first kissing your neck and then sliding his hands all over your upper body. He squeezes your breasts through your bra, whispering sweet things in your ears. "You're absolutely gorgeous, Y/N~ I love your curvy body so much~" Being a little sneaky, he dips his hand in your panties and massages your clit with speed. Your moans bellow out with no remorse, and you yell out Jeonghan's name. It was so sudden that you had to hold onto his arm for support. After a few seconds of torturing your clit, he lays you on your back and slightly pulls down your panties, exposing your soaked center.

"P-Please touch me, Jeonghan. Touch me more~" You whimper. Obediently, he kisses your chest all the way down to your stomach. He caresses your thighs as he reaches your pussy. He kisses both sides of your pussy, and then he licks a long strip down the middle, not waiting any longer. You twitch violently, feeling his hot tongue on your lower region. He dips his tongue inside you eagerly and also sucks gingerly on your clit.

"O-Oh fuck, Jeonghannieee~" You whine. He stops immediately, looking up at you.

"A sweet and beautiful girl like you shouldn't use such words like that~" Jeonghan said with a hint of dominance in it. He continues to eat you out while you scramble in his hold. He lends out a hand for you to hold and you grasp it without knowing it was there. You didn't say it verbally, but physically, you were showing signs that your orgasm was approaching, and Jeonghan knew it. He halts his ministrations, and completely pulls your panties off, climbing between your legs. Figuring that you were naturally prepped enough from S.Coups' session and naturally lubed up as well, he positions himself and slowly slips inside you, adjusting to your tightness. You felt completely full and almost screamed, but you held it back, making it silent. Jeonghan takes a hold of both of your hands, intertwining your fingers, and began thrusting.

"Y-Y/N~ H-How come you're so t-t-tight?~" Jeonghan stuttered. He snaps his hips in a passionate movement, not going too fast but not slow either. You hook your legs around his waist to capture him. He dips his head in your neck and moans cutely. You didn't hold back the urge to smile at such beautiful moans the man above you was making. Even though he was skillful at foreplay, he still made very virgin moans and whimpers.

"Jeonghan~ M-May I please look at you?~" You ask politely. Without a thought in his mind, Jeonghan removes the blindfold, and you blink twice, making immediate eye contact. "Oh wow, you're so stunning~" You say, grinning. Jeonghan grins back, kissing you lovingly. He speeds up a bit, hitting your g-spot deliciously. "Oh, God, Jeonghan, right there~ Don't stop~!" You pant. You let go of his hands to hold onto his back, leaving long streaks of red down it. Your peak was coming back again with a vengeance. Your stomach was coiling and burning, making it impossible for you to ignore.

"Princess, are you getting close?~" Jeonghan whispers. You nod vigorously. He thrusts harder, helping you reach your orgasm. You squeal his name, your juices flowing out of you like a river. Jeonghan doesn't stop his thrusting, desperately trying to reach his orgasm. Your shiver violently from the overstimulation, but let Jeonghan chase his orgasm. After a few rather hard thrusts, Jeonghan cries out your name and releases, panting heavily. He pulls out of you languidly and rolls off to the side. His hair sticks to his forehead, and you sweep it to the side.

"Jeonghan, you made love to me like a prince~ You were astounding~" You say, pressing a kiss on his sweaty forehead. He smiles, wrapping an arm around you.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I was worried that I didn't do well." You frown a bit, disagreeing immediately.

"Nooo, you were perfect! That was the most deep down sex I've ever had. It's like a dream every virgin girl would want to have. I loved every moment of it." You forgot you had your bra still on, so you took it off and sighed in relief. Jeonghan never saw your breasts during sex, so he peeked at them and immediately touched them. "I forgot you didn't get to see them." You giggled.

"They're beautiful like you, jagi~" Jeonghan says, massaging them tenderly. You let him play with them for a while before he got tired and accidentally fell asleep. While he did that, you took a quick shower and hopped back in the bed with him, snuggling super close. You pictured the event multiple times in your head while you attempted to sleep. 'This is more fun than I thought it would be.' you thought to yourself. You awaited more in the future, looking forward to each moment with the rest of the boys.


	5. Joshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter; spending your valuable time with Joshua Hong with a sweet date but spicy night.

You woke up to very bright sunlight emitting throughout the room. You squinted, the sunlight making your eyes sore. Jeonghan was still fast asleep, cuddling you like a koala bear. You peeked at his unconscious state, finding it extremely cute looking at the way the angel slept. His mussed gorgeous locks flowed in front of his face, almost covering his eyes. You cautiously raised your arm to move his strands out of his face, but the slightest movement caused him to shuffle in his sleep and eventually wake up. He saw that you were still by his side, and he smiled, sleep still in effect.

"Good morning, love~" He says groggily. You boop his nose, greeting him back.

"Morning, Jeonghannie~ Did you have a good rest?"

"Mhm~ I feel amazing, especially with you still here with me." He chuckled, stretching underneath the covers. "What time is it? It must be super early." You checked the digital clock on the nightstand.

"Actually, it's not too bad. 9:30 am. Perfect time to grab something to eat." You say as you rise from your laying position, sleep drifting away from your eyes. You rub them to fully get rid of the fatigue. "I'm going to go take a quick shower before I go downstairs for breakfast. Is that alright with you?" You ask Jeonghan, still laying down comfortably. You hear a soft "mhm" before you step into his bathroom. You figure that he's about to fall back to sleep, but you just let the angel grab as much sleep as he can.

All of the boys except for Jeonghan were downstairs, stuffing their faces with freshly prepared pancakes. You smell the aroma of the pancakes, and your mouth waters. The younger members notice you come downstairs and wave at you. You wave back happily.

"My goodness, it smells heavenly down here. Who prepared the food?" You ask, still inhaling the aroma. To your surprise, it was Joshua making everything instead of the cooking professional, Mingyu.

"It is I, Joshua Hong, making all of this wonderful food for your eating pleasure." Joshua says, twirling around in an apron with a spatula in his hand.

"He wouldn't let me fix anything with him. He said just because it's his day today that he HAD to make breakfast for everyone, especially you." Mingyu says, resting his head on his hand and sipping coffee, softly pouting. The members plus you were laughing.

"We're all just glad that he didn't burn the house down." Woozi speaks up, a mouth full of cereal instead of pancakes. "I didn't try any cause I don't trust anyone's cooking except for Mingyu's." Joshua glares at Woozi, slightly disappointed in his statement.

"You didn't even give me a chance, Woozi-ya! You'll regret it after they're all gone." Joshua whines. Woozi simply shrugs, slipping more cereal into his mouth. As you grab a plate and place three fluffy and non-burnt pancakes on it, Joshua makes his way towards you, grinning ear to ear. You assume that he wants a reaction out of you, so you hurriedly add your syrup, butter, and even a bit of fruit on top and cut into your pancakes, taking a nice mouthful of them. You sigh in satisfaction, marveling at the plethora of sweet flavors.

"You outdid yourself, Mr. Hong!" You compliment. Joshua claps his usual clap when he's excited, followed by a "wow". He points at all of the members then back at you.

"You hear that guys? Y/N is in love with my pancakes. At least someone appreciates them." He places his hand on his hips, eyeing the members.

"Dude, I literally just told you that they were great. Was that not enough for you?" Vernon says, sighing.

"Yeah, I even said they were good as well too!" Seungkwan adds on. Joshua pauses, biting his tongue. He ignores the criticisms he's receiving and focuses on you. You were almost finished with your plate of pancakes.

"So, Y/N! We're going out today. I have some places in mind that you would enjoy. We're gonna have some sweet stuff and then go to a place that may require some skill. It’ll be a nice surprise~" He hints at you. Some skill? Hopefully, it was nothing like bowling or archery, even though you enjoy both activities. 

“Ooo, fun!” You say. “I hope it’s nothing too difficult.”

“Ehh, it might be, but we’ll just have to find out!” He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

You and Joshua headed towards the subway, taking a few shortcuts. The ride there was bearable, but standing killed your feet. After walking for a little while longer, Joshua pointed at the place you two were stopping at first. It was an ice cream parlor, and it looked almost vintage. It was Americanized, which caught you by surprise. 

“A vintage ice cream shop. That’s super cool!” You eyed at all the colorful and checkered pastel tiles and stools surrounding the ice cream bar. 

“It kind of reminded me of home whenever I come here. Their ice cream is spectacular! I always get the kiwi flavor.” Joshua beams. You two sit at a booth and order separate ice cream flavors plus a shake to share. The waiter thought you two were a couple, so it was on the house. You guys sat in silence for a while until Joshua spoke up again.

“S-So, Y/N. I’m actually pretty nervous about tonight. I have no idea what to do... I hope you don’t mind that...” Joshua says lowly. “I’ve never done...y’know...and I have never seen anyone naked before. I’m basically the church boy that everyone abides by.” You put your hand on top of Joshua’s to reassure him. 

“It’s okay, Josh. I understand that you’re scared. I’ll help you out with everything. As a result, you’ll feel like a thousand bucks.” You grin, thinking about the situation occurring. The thought of seeing his pleasure face had you riled up, causing you to cross your legs tightly. That thought was cut short when your guys’ ice cream came, and boy, it was stunning. The shake was huge, and it was topped with a plentiful amount of whipped cream with a plump cherry on top. Joshua’s kiwi ice cream was a vibrant lime green with kiwi on the side. Your ice cream was red velvet cake, resulting in a bold ruby red color with tiny cheesecake pieces embedded with it. Both of you took a scoop, intertwine your arms like a couple, and tasted your own. You guys sighed, savoring the honeyed flavors. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said their ice cream was amazing!” You say. Joshua felt proud, smiling to himself. As you guys snack on your own ice creams, you place the striped bendy straws in the shake. Joshua got the hint, and you two sucked on the thick shake, staring into each other’s eyes sweetly. You started to laugh, and so did Joshua, finding it adorable that you two are being so affectionate like high schoolers. You two finish your ice cream rather fast, exhilarated for the next activity. You even thought all the sugar was giving you a huge sugar rush. Without thinking, Joshua grabs your hand and intertwines his fingers while he’s paying. You blush harshly, heart racing. He waves the cashier goodbye and heads to the door with you hand in hand. 

“Time to go to our next destination!” Joshua says with glee. You guys take the subway once again, this time, farther than what you expected. You see a large stadium that says “Public Skating Rink”. Your eyes grew wide with amazement. 

“Joshua, you’re crazy! A skating rink?? I can’t even walk on my own two feet!” You exclaim. Joshua snickers, covering his mouth. 

“I told you it’ll be a nice surprise! It’ll be fun, trust me!” As he says that, he drags you into the stadium, and it was pretty occupied by a bunch of couples, young kids, and a few families. He purchases skates for both of you and helps you put them on. Walking on the dry surface was a piece of cake, but on the ice was nerve-wracking. You clung onto Joshua for dear life. He scooted himself on the ice, flying basically, and you were being dragged, hollering his name in fear. 

“JOSHUA HONG, SLOW DOWN, DAMN YOU!” You screamed. Joshua was having a blast, watching you cling to him. He stops abruptly and you get major goosebumps. He takes both of your hands and guides you slowly. Your feet don’t move one inch, but your legs wobble like jelly. You’re gripping onto Joshua’s hands to the point where indents appear on top of them. The people around you watch you two in amusement, giggling, and pointing. Joshua ignored them, but you wanted to hide under a rock. Your limbs were getting achy, and your energy was depleting. Joshua tried to encourage you to move.

"C'mon, Y/N! You're stiff as a board! Move a little!" He yells. You attempted to move your feet to skate but immediately plummet to the ice on your butt. Joshua gasped, quickly picking you up, but stifled a laugh. “It’s not funny, you butthole!” You raised your voice. Joshua patted your butt and swatted the ice particles off of it, saying it was okay. 

“I didn’t mean to laugh, Y/N! Everybody falls! No need to be so worked up!” Joshua defends himself. “How about we call it a day, hmm? Would that make you feel better?” You slightly nod, not wanting to be a mood killer. “I don’t mind, honey. It’s all about you today.” Your legs were still shaking, but you just shrug, calling it a day. Joshua nods, understanding your struggle. He skates you off the rink, take your skates off, returns them, and practically carries you out of the rink. “I know your feet hurt, so I might as well treat you like a princess.” Joshua smirks. You wrap your arms around his neck, enjoying this high-class treatment. 

The members back home made you feel like royalty. The high-class treatment Joshua gave you transitioned home, resulting in well-made food, a glass of wine, smooth jazz, and a pedicure for your aching feet. Joshua, without even mentioning it to you, called the members beforehand to prepare this fine treatment for you after you two went out on your date. Through the moans and groans of the younger members (Seungkwan especially), they made everything perfect for your arrival. Mingyu, of course, made the food, Jeonghan bought your favorite wine, Woozi picked the music, and the rest made a mini spa. You were in total bliss, marveling this unique moment. Your eyes were covered with cucumber slices, your face had a nourishing mask on it, and you were being fed by Hoshi. S.Coups placed a mini crown on top of your head, showing that you truly were the queen of their empire. After you finished your food, wine, and the boys finished your pedicure, Joshua shooed them away quietly so that you would open your eyes just to see him. When you removed the slices and mask, you saw Joshua smiling in a luxurious robe with a matching golden crown. He held his hand out to you.

"Come, my queen. Let's partake in our night of festivities~" He says heartily. You wanted to fall to the ground and laugh, but you take his hand and just giggle.

"My goodness. Joshua Hong, only you would come up with something like this...Hoshi probably would have too, now that I think about it..." You said, shaking your head. A red carpet led to Joshua's room, and he led you gracefully to it. He sat you down on the edge of his bed and undid his robe, revealing his slender but toned body. He built up the courage to do this when you were being pampered. You gazed at him up and down, eyes in awe. He got in between your legs, laid you down, and kissed you tenderly without thought. 'Joshua really has changed from shy to in charge fast.' you thought to yourself. 'But, it won't last for long.' Thinking about these thoughts, you asked Joshua between kisses. "Josh, when did you build up all this courage to take charge?" He lightly chuckled, his nervousness slowly coming back.

"I had to take a few deep breaths before all of this happened. It won't last for long though...once I see you naked..." You smirked, your thoughts confirmed. You flipped him over and made him place his back against the headboard. You straddled his lap, immediately feeling his bulge. Joshua bit his lip softly, watching your every movement. You carefully removed your blouse and pants, throwing them behind you. You pressed your lips against Joshua's for a few minutes, grinding against him. He elicited heavenly moans into your mouth, getting the reaction you wanted. Without him seeing, you removed your bra and panties to surprise him. When you stopped kissing him, he opened his eyes and saw that you were fully exposed. His face went completely red and flustered, averting his gaze entirely. You grinned widely, grabbing his face and making him look at you.

"You're such a cutie~ Touch your queen~" You said lustfully. With twitchy hands, he places his hands on your ass first, patting it lightly. He roams his hands on your back next and then towards your chest. This new feel makes his cock twitch underneath you, and it amuses you. "Do you like what you're feeling, my king?~ Does it please you?~" You ask playfully. He nods, licking his plump lips. You drag his boxers down his legs, letting his cock spring free. You lazily wrap a hand around him and stroke long and languid strokes. Joshua tilts his head back against the headboard, moaning lowly. Exposing his long neck, you pressed kisses on it and sucked on it to make pretty hickeys. Joshua hitched his breath, trembling underneath you. His groans got deeper, arousal hitting your core strongly. "Your queen is getting needy. Could you make love to me now, my king?~" You pleaded, sounding a bit submissive.

"P-Please, Y/N~ I need you t-too." Joshua says weakly. You grasp his cock and align it to your entrance, slipping onto him with ease. Joshua almost loses it, making his loudest moan of the night. It caught you by surprise, making you jump. He violently shivers, the pleasure almost too intense for him. You wrap your arms around him and begin to ride him passionately. He holds you close, wrapping his arms around you as well. "Y/N, you feel amazinggg~" Joshua whines. His cries and whines make you moan softly in his ear and move faster. He lays his head in the crook of your neck, kissing it and muffling his rather loud moans.

"Joshua, you sound so cute~ I love it so much." You say lovingly. He starts to involuntarily buck his hips, hitting your g-spot surprisingly. You manage to croak out a cry of pleasure that made Joshua almost cum right then and there. Either way, he was getting close, and you knew from his frantic pants. You bounced on him faster to help him reach his orgasm plus yours. Your moans mingled with his almost in harmony. His moans went silent, and they turned into quiet whispers in your ear. He says "I'm cumming~" repeatedly, gripping onto you tightly. Eventually, he's biting your shoulder and cumming deep inside of you. You feel him release which led to your orgasm. Your juices plus his trickle out of you and down your thigh. You lay on Joshua, attempting to catch your breath. Joshua doesn't move an inch, doing the same.

"Y/N...that was mind-blowing...~" Joshua mutters, rubbing your back soothingly. You nod in agreement, kissing his chest.

"I told you that you would feel like a thousand bucks afterward~" You say, giggling airly.

"More like a million~" He says. "I love you so much~ You are absolutely perfect~" That statement made your heart swell. You looked at Joshua, smiling gleefully, and captured a deep and meaningful kiss, sharing those same feelings. After you broke it, you swooped the blankets backward and slid underneath them with Joshua. He cuddled you close to him and pressed a kiss to your forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby girl~" He says softly. You giggled, getting goosebumps from the nickname.

"Sweet dreams...my king~" You two drift to sleep rather quickly, ending the festivities peacefully.


	6. Junhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui gets to take you under his wing, and it's going to be a bumpy ride. (Hint of angst in the beginning)

Instead of waking up peacefully to the bright sunlight and quiet atmosphere, you woke up to a loud ruckus downstairs. Hearing the screams and hollering, you sprung up from your sleeping position, scared to death. You were a hot mess; hair tangled up in various knots, face plastered with sleep, and dried drool on the side of your mouth and chin. Not to mention, the scent of sex still lingered on you, so as usual, you quickly hopped right in the shower, washed your face, and just randomly put something on and hurriedly go downstairs to see why there was so much noise. 

The boys were in a circle surrounding Joshua. You forgot that last night, you placed plentiful amounts of hickeys on Joshua's neck, and Jeonghan was the first to notice. Once he said something about it, the rest of the vocal team came to peer at it. The other members became curious, and one by one, everyone enclosed on Joshua. The hickeys were a pretty deep purple, and they were splotchy as well. Embarrassed, Joshua tried to cover them up, but it was too late.

"Ya, what did you and Y/N do last night?? You're covered in these dark patches on your neck!" Jeonghan exclaimed, poking at them.

"Don't touch them, Jeonghan hyung! I didn't know they were there! They just happened to be there!" Joshua defended himself.

"What are they? They look really painful... Did Y/N do this to you?" DK asked, looking worried. "She wouldn't hurt you, right?"

"No, Dokyeom, she didn't hurt me...and they don't hurt either." Joshua explained. "She would never do that, hurt me that is...They're called hickeys." Vernon understood, nodding his head. Of course, he would know what they are. The rest of the members looked dumbfounded.

"Whatever they are, they give a nice purplish color. It honestly looks good on you!" Seungkwan says. Joshua gives Seungkwan a weak smile, knowing that hickeys are not all that great. You were listening to all of this from the top of the steps. You went to take a soft step, but it was audible enough for one of the members to notice.

"There she is! Y/N! Did you do this to Joshua?" S.Coups says, holding onto Joshua and pointing at his hickeys. You squinted at the spots and your eyes widen, oblivious that they actually appeared. You rubbed your arm shamefully, red faintly creeping on your face. The members scurried at the base of the steps to look up at you, not letting you go anywhere.

"I...Yeah...I did do that..." You murmured.

"How did it even happen?" Mingyu spoke up. You looked at Mingyu with a hint of annoyance.

"Why is it any of your guys' business? It's between Joshua and me. You'll just have to wait your turn. Quit butting in so damn much..." With that final note, you stormed off to your actual room and shut the door a bit too harshly. The boys stood in silence after your outburst, confused and shocked. They never saw you lash out like that in the two years you've been with them. They looked guilty, especially Mingyu.

"This is my fault... Me and my big mouth...I have to fix this now..." He peered at his members before walking up the stairs to your room. Without him noticing, Joshua followed suit, realizing he was the main cause of the situation. Mingyu knocked on your door quiet as a mouse. Quickly, you opened the door with a blank, heated stone face.

"What." You said adamantly, but angrily. Mingyu gulped, searching for his words. Fumbling for too long, Joshua stepped in to take the hit for him.

"Look, Y/N. I know Mingyu didn't mean to ask that question to make you angry. You know that all of them are curious. They've never been around this kind of stuff before. Sure, it's a bit personal to talk about, but just for this once, let them learn a tad bit, hm? I bet they all feel bad for being nosy, especially this one right here." He points at Mingyu who is not looking at the both of you. "Mingyu is sorry, and you know he's sorry. I'm sorry for not covering up like I should have." You knew you were in the wrong the moment you left them standing. With a huff, you went to hug Mingyu and muttered an "I'm sorry." in his chest. Mingyu accepted your apology and hugged back, repeating your words. Joshua smiled, happy that everything was back to the way it should be. "Now, why don't we go back downstairs and be the happy-go-lucky people we are?" He says as he jigs down the hallway to the stairs. You and Mingyu had to laugh at that which lightened the mood a whole lot better.

It was around 6:30 pm, and you were starving to death. You had a big lunch with the boys earlier, but that was appetite is now long gone. Today was Junhui's day, and during lunch, he promised you that he would take you to one of his favorite Chinese places to eat for dinner. You were all dressed up and ready to go. Your hair was up in a perfectly spherical bun, and you showed off your ears with very glittery gold earrings. You had a dark ruby red dress on that made your waist look smooth and your hips luscious. You had on a bold red lipstick that wouldn't smear for the life of you. You hear a door click, so you expected it to be Jun. As you turned around, you eyed a nicely dressed Chinese prince stepping down the stairs in a fine black suit and tie. You instinctively bite your lip with excitement and stood up abruptly. He smirked and winked at you teasingly.

"Ready to go, my darling?~" He says slyly, making the gesture for you to wrap an arm around his own.

"Oh, I've been ready~" You say, wrapping your arm around his. Both of you yell to say goodbye to the members, but The8 stopped you both before you left the house. Whispering to Jun, he says in Chinese, "Don't screw this up, Wen Junhui." With a light but nervous laugh, Jun nods, officially leaving with you.

When you two reach the restaurant, your eyes could not get any bigger. The structure on the outside was mind-blowing. You would think regular Chinese places wouldn't have such architecture on the outside, but this one was massive. Of course, it was on the richer side of town, so you would expect greater value. As you entered the building, there were people everywhere. Waiters zooming back and forth to different tables and people conversing and enjoying their meals. You and Junhui got a private booth in some far off corner and got special treatment. Jun knows the owner here very well, and he even knows some of the waiters. There was a male waiter he was very close with, so he ordered you some fine wine on the house. As you look through your menu, your stomach rumbled mightily, fascinated by the different delicacies this restaurant had to offer.

"What do you think about it so far?" Jun asks about the restaurant. Your mouth had been agape since you entered the restaurant, so that goes to show that you were highly impressed.

"I...I'm stunned! This is such an impeccable place, Jun! H-How did you even find it? How are you able to afford this food??" You had so many questions, but Jun plays it off like it was nothing. He breathes on his nails and cleans them like he outdid himself.

"I have my ways of doing things, Y/N. Once you get acquainted with some people, you feel like you're on top of the world." He says. That didn't make a lick of sense to you whatsoever. The waiter comes back to deliver your wine and order your food. Before you could say anything, Jun tells the waiter that he wants a buffet of the finest eateries the restaurant has. Of course, that means it's going to cost big bucks. You scanned Junhui's face, looking at him to see if he lost his mind. The waiter finalizes the order and runs off before you could stop him.

"Junhui! Why did you order so much??" You yelled, but quietly so no one could hear you. Jun laughs at your shocked expressions.

"What? I want you to enjoy high-quality Chinese food! Doesn't matter how much it costs. I want to treat my girl for the night right, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He says confidently. That shut you up in a heartbeat. You sink into your seat a bit. "We'll just give leftovers to the members. They'll surely eat it." A few minutes pass by waiting on your large order of food. You've already drunk a glass of wine while Jun sipped only half. Jun saw the waiter coming with their order and straightened up, preparing for this feast. The waiter places down a beautiful set of a variety of dishes: Peking duck, dim sum, spring rolls, dumplings, kung pao chicken, chow mein, and literally everything in between, even sweets. You couldn't wait any longer. You delved into the chow mein first and stuffed your mouth with the noodles. You took a deep sigh and chewed them with the most satisfaction you've ever felt when you're super hungry. Jun watched you for a few seconds before he took a bite out of a dumpling.

"It's good, right? High quality~" He says happily. Minute by minute, you two ate like you were in an eating contest. Every morsel of food disappeared one by one until either of you couldn't take any more. Sadly, you didn't reach for the sweets, so those will have to be a late-night snack. The noodles, dumplings, and most of the meat was devoured, but you guys left some spring rolls, duck, and most of the dim sum. The waiter came back with a bunch of to-go containers, knowing that you two will not finish it all. Surprisingly, Jun paid with a card instead of cash; Funnily, it was his manager's card.

You felt like a sack of potatoes when you entered the house. You plopped on the couch on top of S.Coups and Wonwoo who were playing a fighting game. S.Coups was shockingly losing somehow, and he was getting a bit competitive.

"Y/N! Get off, you're gonna make me lose!" He yells. Wonwoo chuckles, almost depleting S.Coups' character's life. The announcer on the game declares Wonwoo's character victorious, and Wonwoo jumps up from his seat with his arms in the air, cheering. S.Coups looks at you with disappointment, but you laugh like it was nothing. "I recall it being Junhui's night, so I'm just gonna take you up to him to occupy yourself." He says with a frown from his loss. He carries you up the stairs with a bit of difficulty. "Man, you're quite hefty, Y/N. Did you eat a lot when you were with Jun?" He asks.

"Yuuup." You say, dragging the word out. "We brought back food for you guys, so whenever you get hungry, it's there. But, DON'T...touch my sweets. I'll break a finger." You pointed at Coups, squinting your eyes. With a chuckle, S.Coups knocked on the door with his foot and Jun opened it for him. "Here's your lady of the night. She made me lose my game, so I had to ban her from the couch." S.Coups says, handing you to Jun. Jun looks down at you and chuckles, shaking his head. Coups bid you two ado, and Jun kicked the door closed. He lays you softly on his bed and climbs on top of you.

"Already going at it, huh, Junhui? Giving me no time to rest?" You tease.

"Oh, I'll let you rest. You just lay there and let me try to do most of the work. This is my first time just to let you know, so you'll actually get plenty of rest." He says while nuzzling your neck, peppering kisses. Underneath you both, you unbutton his white dress shirt and remove it slowly. The cool air made Jun tense a bit, defining his muscles. He quickly unbuckles his belt and throws it off. You help him snag his dress pants off of him, but accidentally taking his boxers with them. You immediately felt his growing erection poke your stomach which made you squirm. You unzipped your dress and shimmied out of it, tossing it off the bed. Jun reached for your lips and kissed with dominance, bringing moans out of you. Without hesitation (거침없이), he grasps your breasts, sliding your bra upwards. You slid your panties off and toss them with your foot. Jun rises a bit to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. You play with his hair, tightening the grip when you feel a wave of pleasure hit you. He gave each bud attention, nipping at it teasingly. After that, he requested something for you to do which you haven't done before in your entire sex life.

"Y/N, could you possibly...ride...my face? O-Or let me eat you out with you...on top of me...?" Jun asked shyly. It was something new for both of you, so why not give it a shot? You nod, pushing Jun lightly to lay down. You surrounded Jun's face with your thick thighs and aroused core. He wrapped his arms around your thighs and gave your pussy kitten licks. You shivered in ecstasy, holding Jun's hands.

"J-Junhui~ D-Don't tease me, please~" You begged. You felt a hard smack to your ass, and you almost jumped off of Jun's face.

"How about you be a good girl and let me eat you out at my own pace, hm?~" He says sternly. The dominance in him flared, which made you more turned on (and surprised) than you already were. Jun's tongue went inside of you deeply, tasting every inch of you. You silently cursed, growing weaker by the second. Jun then went to your clit and sucked on it harshly, and he gazed up at you, watching your reactions. Your moans had no remorse; you practically screamed Jun's name as you slowly grind on his mouth. You were almost in tears from the intense pleasure Jun was giving you. Your breathing became rapid, and you started to form beads of sweat. Jun slapped your ass again. "Are you going to cum without my permission?" He says, mouth still encased by your pussy. You desperately shake your head no, even though you were about to do so.

"P-Please let me cum, Junhui~ It feels too good~" You whimpered. You held onto Jun's hands tightly, hoping he knows how much you want to release.

"Go ahead, babygirl~ Cum on my face~" With a hearty moan, you give in and let your juices run free. Jun happily laps up anything that drips from you. With shaky knees, you climb off of him and lay back down with your legs wide open. Jun licks his lips and wipes the rest of your juices off of his chin. He dips close to you and asks, "Do you think you're ready for my cock now, sweetheart?~" Lazily, you moan a yes to him. He drags you and enters you with ease. Both of you groan loudly throughout the silent room. Jun snaps his hips with a ton of force, making you bounce with each thrust.

"Y/N, you're so fucking beautiful~" Jun whispers. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this~" Hearing Jun curse with a deep, sensual voice made you want to cum again. His pace quickened suddenly, making you almost holler his name again. Your approving whines and cries encouraged him to thrust into your g-spot. You grabbed onto his wrists since his hands were occupied with holding your waist. You made eye contact with Jun, his eyes dark with lust and power. His face contorted in pleasure, and you could hear his soft grunts and curses. One phrase that you heard from him that made you super riled up was "Your tight, pretty little pussy takes my cock so fucking well~" At that moment, you basically prayed for Jun to let you cum.

"Oh God, Junhui, I'm so close~ I've been a good girl~ Please, I need to cum~" You looked straight into his eyes when you say this. Jun smirks, loving the way you beg for him. His thrusts were getting choppy anyways, so out of the goodness of his heart, he lets you release.

"Cum, princess~" Your orgasm was intense enough to almost make you blackout, but luckily, you didn't. Jun followed seconds later, holding onto you and thrusting with each white stream that shot out of him. He pulls out and quickly rushes to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth. He wipes your reddened face down to cool you off and then cleans your lower regions. He slides on the bed next to you and cradles you close. He plants a kiss on your head and hums joyfully.

"Junhui~...you were out of this world." You mutter.

"You really think so, Y/N?"

"Of course! I really don't believe you guys when you say it's your first time. You guys are basically naturals. Maybe your eager minds watch too much pornography and get ideas stuck in your heads." You giggle. Jun laughs with you.

"You're absolutely not wrong. The dongsaengs are very...what do you call it...'aware', of these types of things. Once they learn about it, it's nonstop." You just snicker, snuggling into Jun more. He pulls up the covers and settles in comfortably. By this time, you were starting to get a bit sore, but thinking about tomorrow, you knew you were going to be even sorer. The Performance team leader is going to have no mercy on you once he gets his chance.


	7. Hoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a pretty interesting night with Hoshi.

When you woke up early in the morning, your lower regions and your legs were aching to no end. You could barely move them without feeling a ping of pain. Groaning rather loudly, Jun heard your distress and woke up. Even though there was barely any light showing in his room, he could still see your pained face.

"Jagi, what's the matter? Are you hurting?" He asked groggily but with a hint of worry. He stroked your hair, giving you a bit of comfort.

"I can barely move my lower body...You gave it to me good last night." You say, softly giggling. Jun rose up, stepping out of the bed. He snatched some pajama pants to put on and walked to your side. He pushed the covers back and picked you up bridal style. You were confused, but once Jun took you to his fancy bathroom, you knew what he was about to do. He placed you on the side of the tub, turned on the warm water, and let it fill up about more than halfway. He added this cinnamon smelling soap in the bath and swished it around to create suds. You were already naked, so he easily sat you down in the water, and your muscles relaxed immediately. You sank into the water and sighed heavily in satisfaction. You thanked Jun for doing this, and he gave you a kiss on your forehead. He left you alone for a while, letting you relax and enjoy yourself.

When you finished your bath, your legs felt so much better; A good soak did the trick. You wrapped yourself in a fluffy robe and headed downstairs. It was still very early in the morning, so some of the members were still sleeping. The members who were awake were, of course, Jun, then Joshua, S.Coups, DK, The8, and the man of the day, Hoshi. They were planning to get breakfast for everyone instead of cooking. DK and The8 were the people who asked everyone what they wanted and Joshua and S.Coups were the people paying. Jun and Hoshi were discussing other business, that business being you. Jun told Hoshi about your guys' date and how well it was. Of course, he was going to be courteous about your private business, but overall, he told Hoshi that you could literally like anything in bed as long as it doesn't hurt both ends. Hoshi was zealous about his day with you. His cute, puffy cheeks stood out as he smiled brightly. As you reached the base, the awake members greeted you warmly. They all gave you hugs, Hoshi being the longest. Since this was his day, you let it slide.

"How are all of you this fine morning?" You said sweetly. All of them said positive things including sleeping well and such. You looked over at Hoshi who was looking right back at you, grinning ear to ear. You found this boy so adorable that it made your heart swell.

"Hoshi hyung, what are you going to do with Y/N today? Is it going to be something special?" The8 asked curiously.

"Yeah! Are you going to like, give her a dance lesson?" DK added on. You gave DK a little look that was a bit ambiguous.

"You think I can't dance? Have I ever showed you my moves?" You say. Feeling overconfident, you start to jam out, almost wildly. The boys cheered you on, watching your fluid movements. However, your robe started to come undone, and almost all of your body was shown to them. Hoshi, DK, and The8 haven't seen your full nude body yet, so they were the most shocked when they saw a glimpse of your breasts or your pussy. S.Coups and Joshua came to quick action to cover you up. You were confused as to why they were hovering over you. S.Coups was tying your robe back together while Joshua whispered to you that your robe came undone while you were dancing and that Hoshi, DK, and The8 saw your body. You covered your face, embarrassed as hell.

"I-I'm so sorry, guys!!" You apologized. The three boys who saw your body were stunned. Hoshi hasn't even had the date with you, and he's already catching glimpses of your body. He started to get thoughts of later on tonight, which caused him to get aroused. He quietly scurried away to his room so no one would know about the slight bulge that was developing. The8 looked back at his unit leader and stifled a giggle. He nudged DK and whispered to him.

"I guess Hoshi hyung got a bit too excited and ran off." DK looked at The8 with a shocked expression and slapped his arm. The8 held his arm, still smiling a bit. "Don't tell me you're excited too! You still have a long way to go, hyung."

"Y-Yeah, but yours is longer than mine! Don't get any wrong ideas, Minghao..." DK mumbled. S.Coups overheard the side conversation and turned around.

"Yah, pretend you didn't see anything and go to your rooms until we leave to get food." He shooed them away. They gladly went away, scurrying as fast as Hoshi did. Oh, the way this day was already turning out had your head spinning.

It was already after 3 pm, and you and Hoshi were already out on your date. You two ended up at a public Taekwondo competition, and a bunch of people was in attendance, opponents, and audience-wise. Hoshi found a nice spot close to the arena. He brought food for the both of you and you sat down happily with your drink and snacks.

"I almost thought this was a dance competition, but I forgot that you also took Taekwondo." You said. Hoshi grinned, taking a sip of his drink.

"I miss Taekwondo so much. I thought it would be cool for both of us to watch matches." He says. You nod in agreement. You two watched the matches in awe. Some were brutal, and some ended very quickly. During the intermission, they had a mini performance by professional Taekwondo masters. They did many flips and tricks to amuse the audience. That was the best part for you. As the final match came, you were on the edge of your seat. The competitors were large and buff; one was dressed in blue and the other was in red. They look like they could destroy anyone they wanted to. Once the announcer stated that they could go at it, they surely did. They were defending themselves like professional actors in action movies. Hoshi stood up, cheering and pumping his fist in the air. You watched him enjoying himself and smiled. It was a struggle for both of them, but overall, the blue competitor was victorious. Everyone who wanted blue to win cheered. You and Hoshi clapped for them, watching them claim their grand trophy.

As you two stepped out of the arena, you took a breath of fresh air.

"As fun as that was to watch, the arena was extremely hot in there." You say, fanning yourself and panting. Hoshi agreed with you.

"Yeah, I hear ya. It does get pretty intense in there. Maybe someday, I'll show you some moves if you want." You giggled, looking at Hoshi who was perplexed by your laughing.

"You might knock me out if you did that! But, maybe. I'll give you a chance to do that." Hoshi then smiled after hearing that.

After you reached home, you took a little nap before you spent the rest of your night with Hoshi. The intensity from the Taekwondo matches winded you, so a bit of rest was needed. You ended up on the couch with a few of the members chatting while you were sleeping. Sweetly, Seungkwan put a blanket on you to stay warm. You used his thigh as a pillow. After an unexpected hour and a half, you woke up to Seungkwan yelling at Vernon over some event that happened a long time ago, but he doesn't remember.

"Look, Seungkwan! You woke up Y/N." Vernon said, shaking his head. You rose up from Seungkwan's thigh and yawned with your mouth ungodly wide.

"I'm so sorry, Y/N! I hope you're not mad at me." Seungkwan said, hands clasped together. You shook your head, waving off Seungkwan's pleading gesture.

"Oh no, Kwannie. I'm not mad. The only one that should be mad is Hoshi because he's probably thinking I ditched him tonight. I should go up and prepare for him." You say, stretching.

"Yeah, you should REALLY prepare for Hoshi hyung. When he gets serious, he gets SERIOUS. I don't know how experienced he is with this type of stuff, but you never know with him..." The8 says, eyeing you. "He could be soft; he could be a monster. I'd watch out." You shiver when you hear The8's warnings. You walk up to the stairs slowly, but suddenly, you hear faint whines and hisses. You think that it's coming from Hoshi's room. You creep up to the door and press your ear to it. Your guess that it was Hoshi was confirmed. You heard little cries of pleasure and a lot of panting. In between those cries and pants, you faintly heard your name. Your eyes grew wide; not once have you heard any of the members say your name in a room by themselves since you've been with them. Better yet, you never heard your name said in that kind of soft and weak tone. Your heart started to race for no reason, but your arousal grew exponentially. You wanted to go in and take care of Hoshi, not letting him have all the fun to himself. You knocked on his door thrice. You heard fumbling in the room before he showed up, face all red and a bit sweaty.

"Y-Y/N, you finally showed up." Hoshi said out of breath. "I was waiting for y-you." Without saying a word, you pushed Hoshi back into his room a little, stepping into his room and closing the door, locking it.

"Sounds like to me you were doing a lot more than waiting, Soonyoung." You said sensually, gliding a hand up and down his torso. Hoshi gulped, sweating even more than he already was. You sat him down, his back against the headboard. "Were you touching yourself, Kwon Soonyoung?~" you whisper, using his full name. Hoshi turned hot, his puffy cheeks flaring a vibrant red.

"I-If you want the truth...I-I was." He admitted. You softly smirk, licking your lips lightly.

"What were you thinking about, you naughty boy?~" You say as you travel your hand downwards to his unbuttoned and unzipped jeans. He forgot to redo them when he let you in. Your hand slipped past the band of his underwear, feeling him up a bit. Hoshi's breath hitched sharply, and he started to quiver in anticipation.

"I-I was...ahhh~ Th-Thinking about...y-you, Y/N~ Y-You were t-touching me like you are n-now..." Hoshi started to buck his hips involuntarily.

"Really now? Was there anything else I was doing?~" You ask. You were pulling down Hoshi's boxers, making the tip of his cock peek out.

"Ahhh, Y/N~ Y-You were...sucking...me off. Y-You were t-telling me how much of a g-good boy I was~" Hoshi was getting desperate at this point. The whines he was making earlier made their return.

"Ooo, interesting~ Well...you know that good boys don't touch themselves until they're told to. You broke that rule, baby boy~" You tsk-tsk at him. "Maybe I should punish you for being disobedient." Searching around his room, you find a small belt on the floor. You pick it up and snatch Hoshi's wrists, binding them together. You eventually pull Hoshi's boxers and pants off of him, leaving them to pool around his ankles. His tip was bright pink with precum dripping down. "You have a very pretty cock, Soonyoung~" You say as your grab ahold of it. You give him slow strokes, just to tease him. Hoshi squirmed and breathed heavily, biting his lip. You leaned down to give his cock a nice, small lick before taking it whole and dragging your lips from the base to the top. Hoshi's moans did not hold back one bit. You looked up at him to see his eyes closed and his cute face contort.

"Y/N, I'm s-sorry I was b-bad. Pl-Please, let me touch you~" He begs. You weren't letting him off the hook that easily. Ignoring him, you went right to work and began sucking Hoshi off at a medium pace. Hoshi was a moaning mess; he yelled your name, yelled profanities, yelled anything that came to mind. Once you heard the curses, you stopped suddenly. You rose up to look Hoshi dead in the eyes.

"Good boys don't curse either." You said sternly. Hoshi nodded, realizing his second mistake. "If you want to touch me AND cum, you better be a good boy from now on. This is your final warning." You went right to stroking him instead of sucking him off. This time, you jerked him off fast and watched his reactions. Hoshi almost had tears in his eyes from how good you were treating him. Sweat droplets fell freely from his forehead. Giving him a little bit of touch, you lightly kiss his cheeks lovingly. He tries to kiss your lips, but you tease him and move away before he gets to them.

"Please, Y/N, I wanna kiss you..." Hoshi pouts. You couldn't resist a soft look like that, so you give him a deep kiss. To your surprise, Hoshi was a really good kisser. Those plump lips work wonders. You broke the long kiss but still gave him quick little pecks because his lips caught you in a trance. Hoshi was reaching his peak fast, dragging out his whimpers. "Y/N, may I please cum?~ I didn't do anything bad this time. Please?~" He softly said. You said a slight "mhm", and he gave in to your word. You felt your hand get covered completely with his seed. You grabbed a nearby tissue and cleaned Hoshi and your hand off.

"Don't you think I'm done with you just yet. I still have to be satisfied too~" You say, climbing onto Hoshi's lap. You removed your short shorts and panties, kicking them off. You only wore a jacket when you were sleeping. You secretly took your bra off to get comfortable during that time. Just for a little tease, you unzipped your jacket halfway so your breasts could breathe. You pressed yourself against Hoshi to align yourself with his cock. Your breasts got into Hoshi's face a bit, making him aroused again, but also flustered. You slid yourself onto Hoshi and hummed happily. You took no time to adjust and simply went right into riding him. "Since you've been such a good baby boy, I'll let you touch me~" You say. You unbound his wrists, rubbing them to soothe them. Hoshi's hands roamed your body curiously. He first placed them on your ass, squeezing it. You squealed, liking the feel. His hands then went up to your breasts, playing with them for a while. "Are you enjoying yourself?~" You ask him. Hoshi looked up at you and giggled, nodding a bit.

"I-I am enjoying myself, a lot actually." He says. "But, I want you to enjoy yourself too~" When he said that, he places his hands on your hips tightly and begins to ram into you with his dancer hips. It scared you to death, but the pleasure took that fear away in an instant. You were bouncing like crazy, to the point where you had to hold onto Hoshi. Every time you moaned, it sounded shaky. You knew from the start that when he found the chance to be in control, there was no mercy. The sound of skin on skin echoed clearly. You were reaching your climax rather quickly, panting and whining loudly. You didn't even warn Hoshi that you were about to cum. Your screams gave it away, so he thrusts into you even harder to make you cum all over him. Once your orgasm hits you, you were automatically seeing stars. Hoshi continued to fuck you until he reached his second orgasm. It didn't take him long. The two of you sounded like you ran a marathon without stopping. Hoshi was sweating bullets while you were sweating pellets. Your jacket made you even warmer, so you took it off in a heartbeat. You climbed off of Hoshi and sprawled yourself across the bed.

"Kwon Soonyoung...you are so amazing." You say to him. Hoshi smiles a toothy smile, proud of his work.

"I didn't know what got into me. I guess the pent up anticipation got me riled up at the end. It felt good though." He says, curling up to you. You avoided Hoshi's touch because it was too hot, but you turned on a nearby fan and then cuddled up to him. Before you could get comfortable, you gave Hoshi several kisses to his lips and his cheeks, causing him to have a laughing fit. After that, it didn't take you guys long to fall right to sleep. All the movement depleted your energy. Hoshi was such a delight, but you pondered how your next victim, Jeon Wonwoo, was going to treat you.


	8. Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of rendevous with Jeon Wonwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me; there are very stupid inside jokes that everyone knows in this chapter, and I couldn't help myself back in the day :')

You were in deep sleep, dreaming about an exciting event that you wish would happen with the members. Within that deep sleep, you felt something unusual poking at your cheek. When your face scrunched at the feeling, it ceased for a moment. Your mind drifted off into dreamland again, but the poking came back. Annoyed, you open one of your eyes to see Hoshi poking at your cheek like he did in one of Dino's birthday V Lives. His hamster face was squished up into a toothy smile with his eyes disappearing into his cheeks, and he was feeling very playful.

"Hi, Y/N~" He says lowly but cutely. "How are you this morning?" You blinked a couple of times, groaning from the intense sleep you were just in. Your body ached, so you barely moved an inch.

"Well...I just woke up, so I can't really say much..." You say, the covers muffling your speech. "How long have you been awake...?"

"Well...I've been up since 6 am..." Hoshi whispered. "I had a really weird dream, and of course, you were in there. It turned out really well at first, but it turned bad... I wasn't able to sleep since then." You looked at Hoshi with concern, feeling bad.

"Aww, you poor baby. You had a nightmare?" You asked. Hoshi nodded, pouting a bit. You scooted slightly closer to him and rubbed a hand on his back to comfort him. Hoshi smiled softly, leaning into your touch. Back to his old self, he poked your cheek again. You sighed but grinned, letting him do what he wants.

When you officially woke up, you already had your shower and you were already dressed comfortably. The boys were eating lunch and conversing about a possible comeback. They were discussing concepts and genres to explore.

"So far, we've done teenage love concepts, a high school concept, a melancholy concept, a rock concept, and a song for Carats. Which concept have we not done?" Woozi says to the group. Each member peered at each other, trying to find their thought process. Hoshi had an idea but thinks that it would be looked down upon by the members. Woozi saw Hoshi's face and spoke up. "Hoshi, it looks like you have an idea. Care to share?" All eyes were on him. Hoshi scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Well...I've mentioned this before on an interview, but...why don't we...try a sexy concept...?" All of the members' eyes widen at the same time.

"A-A sexy concept? Hyung, are you sure about that?" DK asks. "We all know if we do that, PD's will be asking us personally on which one of us is the sexiest." Seungkwan scooted closer to the center of the circle they were in and did mini body rolls to show off. Dino immediately went into action to stop him.

"Hyung, stop it. You've been doing this for years." Dino says. Seungkwan pouts and the other members laugh. You came downstairs after hearing their ideas.

"So, a sexy concept, huh?" You say out loud. "That would be VERY interesting to watch." Each member looked at you and laughed nervously. "Just imagine all of the wet dreams you guys would be having if that ever happened."

"YAH. So inappropriate, Y/N!" S.Coups yells. "Maybe we should hold off on that concept till we're like..."

"30." Jeonghan blurts out. Sarcastically, everyone agrees. You just chuckled at their goofiness.

"30 will come quicker than you know it! Anyway, what were you guys eating? Smells very...meaty."

"We were having burgers, fries, and shakes. We didn't want to cook today so we just got a bunch of fast food that isn't healthy for us." Vernon says. You shrug, not entirely fazed by the health factors. You snatch a plump, wrapped burger, a basket of warm fries, and the only shake that was leftover. You sat at the island in the kitchen and unwrapped the burger, inhaling its succulent scent. You took one big bite and chewed happily.

"This is very nice." You say with your mouth full. You pop a fry into your mouth and also sucked on your shake. You felt like a glutton, but the boys don't care much about that since they eat quite heftily themselves. As you were eating, some of the members were talking to today's victim, Wonwoo. Wonwoo has been laying low this entire day, contemplating on what activity you guys should do. His fellow unit members suggested a mass library or an aquarium, but he thought that those won't pique your interest.

"How about the arcade? You know you love video games. It's right up your alley!" Mingyu says. Wonwoo nods, agreeing with the tall man. "Besides, I know a really awesome arcade you both can go to. It has lots of activities there. It's similar to the one we went to in L.A."

"Oh yeah, that one! We can definitely do that. Should I tell her?" Wonwoo asks. The three members shake their heads.

"Even though I didn't take her out to any place (and I really should), you should make it a surprise. Every date for her is a surprise, so you have to lay low until you actually get there. Keep her guessing basically." S.Coups says. Wonwoo nods again, understanding completely. As he trots towards you, you were close to finishing your food. You smile at him and he smiles back.

"So, Wonwoo, today is your day. Anything planned?" You ask, wiping your mouth.

"Actually, yes I do, with a little help from the members, of course." He says. "Whenever you're ready, we can head straight there. I think you'll have the time of your life." When those optimistic words came out, your eyes lit up. Cleaning up your mess, you practically ran straight upstairs to get changed. After seeing your enthusiasm, Wonwoo grinned to himself, knowing that you were going to have a blast with him today.

You and Wonwoo trotted down the street with not a care in the world. You both were excited for your date, so marveling every moment together was a must. As you reached the arcade, your eyes were as bright as the rainbow-colored lights were on the outside and inside. You looked up at Wonwoo, looking for his confirmation that the arcade was your destination. Wonwoo grinned, his nose doing its signature scrunch. Your mouth was agape but in a smile as well. You practically dragged Wonwoo inside with you, quickening your pace because you were eager to try all of the games and rides. The neon lights filled your vision, blinking rapidly, and changing color. The arcade was filled with lively young adults and families with young children.

"Wonwoo, this is so cool! I haven't been to an arcade in forever!" You were basically screaming in glee. Wonwoo was super satisfied that you were already having fun even though you haven't touched a single game. Your first choice of game was a fighting game. You were pretty good at violent games, and to Wonwoo's surprise, you were beating every character that came across you. Unlike most gamers in an arcade, you reached the final boss. It was a hard battle, but you manage to defeat it with only a bit of health left. You threw your arms in the air and cheered. Tickets flew out of the machine, covering the floor. Wonwoo picked up your winning tickets that came about to about 300. Your next destination was a racing game. Wonwoo joined you on this one. In this game, whenever the car moves, your seats move with it. You two were giggling like school children, swerving your cars, and bumping into each other. As a result, you won the game. Your side spewed out 100 tickets while Wonwoo's side spewed out 50. Wonwoo's choice was a horror game that involved fake plastic guns. You were terrified of horror games, but being the big girl you are, you faced your fears. Wonwoo was shooting zombies like a pro, but you on the other hand... You were basically a five-course meal.

"Oh c'mon, Y/N! You barely lasted a round!" Wonwoo chuckled. You pouted, thinking that you were able to take on the horde. Once Wonwoo finished his part, he received 100 tickets, but you got 15 due to your early death in the game. You guys played plentiful amounts of games like your energy was unlimited. You played puzzle games, musical games, DDR, more fighting games, some popular games like Pacman and BIG Connect4, and you guys even rode the indoor race track. Overall, you guys ended up with a pile of tickets that could end up in buying the more expensive prizes like a real electric guitar or a gaming system. In conclusion, you bought all the members including Wonwoo cute stuffed animals, and Wonwoo bought a bunch of candy, a huge stuffed bear for you, and a new gaming system. He has a bunch of video games from that system that he never played because he didn't have the gaming console, so it was a perfect purchase. Carrying all of the prizes was going to be a workout for both of you. But, in the end, it was all worth it.

You and Wonwoo were tuckered out from carrying your prizes. The members were perplexed about seeing your hefty load. Curiously, they peeked through the bags and were shocked to find the stuffed animals, candy, and gaming console. They even fell in love with the large and fluffy stuffed bear Wonwoo got you. With the little energy you had, you hand-picked the animals and gave them to each member; Coups a camel, Jeonghan a giraffe, Joshua a rabbit, Jun a lion, Hoshi a tiger, Wonwoo a sloth, Woozi a grizzly bear, DK a horse, Mingyu a puppy, The8 a frog, Seungkwan a panda, Vernon a wolf, and Dino an otter. Most of the members liked their adorable gift, understanding that some have a meaning behind it. Hoshi went absolutely insane over his tiger plushie, shouting "Horanghae" every five seconds. Everyone sighed but chuckled regardless. 

While they were intrigued with their gifts and the candy Wonwoo got, you and Wonwoo sneaked upstairs to his room. You sat on Wonwoo's large bed while he locked the door. Wonwoo slowly sat down next to you, extremely awkward and nervous about being this close to you. You knew by now that this was his first time just like the other boys. But, unlike the previous guys, he doesn't make a move. He fiddles with his thumbs and uncomfortably scoots, hopefully waiting for you to do something. His eyes dart between you and his hands, nervousness stating its presence. You start to bite your lip anxiously, slowly sliding your hand onto Wonwoo's thigh. You squeeze it to get him riled up, and he immediately reacts by shivering. You softly smirk, planning to make your move. However, since you triggered arousal in Wonwoo, he went in for the kill first, planting his lips against yours. You didn't close your eyes because you were taken aback by his sudden action. Wonwoo kisses you a little sloppily, and he wraps a courageous arm around you. You slide your hand on his neck, bringing him a bit closer and finally closing your eyes. Wonwoo groans deeply, and it chills you to the core in a good way. He bites your bottom lip experimentally to see your reaction. You softly moan, making it a positive response. Tired of the foreplay, you began to strip, taking your jeans off first and then your blouse. You undressed Wonwoo yourself since you didn't feel like waiting on him to undress. He was a little lanky, but that didn't bother you at all. His muscles were toned and a decent size. Your hands roamed, feeling every muscle on his body. Wonwoo grinned lustfully, loving your soft touch.

"Wow, Y/N, your hands are super soft~" Wonwoo quietly said. Teasing him, you slip your hands in his underwear, feeling his growing erection. Wonwoo moans loudly but heavenly, his moan ringing in your ears.

"Ooh, Wonwoo~ I want to hear that more. That was very hot~" You whisper to him. Growing harder, Wonwoo slips off his underwear and lays back, staring right at you. Breathing heavily, he starts to touch himself, stroking lightly.

"Y/N, I-I want you to touch yourself~...Show me how you like to be touched~" Wonwoo says, the deepness in his voice making you quiver in anticipation. You never did this in front of anyone, so you were slightly shy.

"A-Are you sure, Wonwoo?" You say hesitantly. Wonwoo nods, almost desperately. He lightly squeezes his cock to prevent him from reaching his orgasm too fast. 

"Please, Y/N. I bet you look so pretty. Please, for me?"

You give in and gradually open your legs, exposing your drenched center to Wonwoo. Laying back comfortably, you first massage your breasts which haven't been freed yet. Noticing the fabric, you sigh and unclasp your black bra, tossing it to the side. Wonwoo gazed at your spherical mounds with awe, loving the full shape they have. Seeing you fully naked made his stroke his cock faster in excitement. "Y/N, you're so beautiful~...F-Fuck..." Wonwoo curses. Now you massage your breasts with the feeling you wanted. You cutely moan to fill Wonwoo's eager ears. Your hand unconsciously rubs your throbbing clit in circular motions. Your legs start to twitch whenever you have a sweet sensation ping through your body. Your breathing gets heavier and rapid. Eventually, you slide a finger or two into your pussy and finger yourself to give Wonwoo a show. This is where you start to really shudder in pleasure, letting your moans out into the wild. You can faintly hear Wonwoo curse under his breath and compliment how well you're doing. As you thrust your fingers faster, your pussy starts to create wet sounds, making sounds like sex was occurring. You were getting close to your orgasm; the pit of your stomach was burning hot like a volcano. You had your eyes closed the entire time, but you felt a sudden hand on your wrist. Wonwoo halted your movements, knowing that you were about to cum in mere seconds. He pulled your wet hand toward his mouth and lapped up your arousal, savoring your taste. He hummed, and you felt like your head was spinning. He lets your fingers go and says,

"You don't cum unless I tell you to, you understand, baby girl?~" Wonwoo says with his eyes boring holes into yours. The sudden dominance caught you off guard, but nonetheless, you heeded his words. "The only time I want you cumming is either on my tongue or on my cock. One of those is about to happen~" As a little punishment, Wonwoo snaked down near your neck and bit you a little hard, causing you to yelp. You rubbed the pained area, pouting and whining slightly. Wonwoo dragged you close to him, aligning his cock with your entrance. He hesitated a first, but once his hot pink tip went inside you fully, he gracefully pushed inside of you until he was completely sheathed. Once you gave him the okay, he bucked his hips at a fast pace. The entire bed shook, the headboard bumping into the wall. You honestly couldn't keep up with his quick pace, you started losing your breath.

"O-Oh, you're going too fast, baby~" You say out of breath. Complying, Wonwoo slowed his thrusting down to a more enjoyable pace. He takes hold of your hands and intertwines his fingers with yours lovingly. He leans down towards your neck again and nips at it several times. You believe he has some sort of biting kink. You also believe that you were going to be covered in purplish splotches once you wake up the next morning. Your peak was approaching quicker than you expected. You try to hold it in because if you came without permission, that would result in a punishment. Wonwoo was reaching his as well, but he didn't verbally tell you that. His sloppy thrusts made it obvious. The bass in his voice from moaning vibrated through you, making it much harder for you to not cum.

"W-Wonwoo, m-may I please cum?~" You ask nicely. Seeing that he had no reason not to let you cum, he grants you permission.

"Yes, sweetheart. Cum with me~" You two moan out each other's names as you release simultaneously. Your guys' juices mingled together in between your thighs as Wonwoo pulled out of you. Feeling sticky, you waddled your way to the bathroom to clean yourself up. Wonwoo laid on the bed, chuckling and watching you struggle to walk. After you were clean, you laid next to Wonwoo, hugging him close.

"Mmm, Wonwoo~ You were spectacular tonight~" You say into his chest.

"You really think so? I tried my best, but I think I could've done a bit better."

"Nooo, first times aren't supposed to be perfect. As long as we're both enjoying ourselves, that's really all that matters." You look up at him and smile. "Besides, hearing you moan for the first time was pretty sexy~" Wonwoo smiled at that, knowing that was a huge turn-on for you. Kissing your forehead and turning off the lights, you two fell asleep peacefully. If you thought Wonwoo was an awkward stud, try Lee Jihoon tomorrow. You couldn't imagine how your night with him was about to go. The composer could really have something in store for you.


	9. Woozi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi really pulls through for your special day.

As morning came about, you and Wonwoo were all bundled up under the covers snuggling comfortably. You could hear Wonwoo's soft and steady breathing. He was content and at peace. Even though you were still in slumberland, it eased your heart and mind to know that Wonwoo was resting nicely. All of a sudden, one of the members was knocking on Wonwoo's door obnoxiously. It made both of you jolt in surprise, waking you up fully.

"YAH. WHO IS KNOCKING ON THE DOOR LIKE AN IDIOT?!" Wonwoo yelled in anger. You clutched onto the blanket, still recovering from the sudden shock.

"Wonwoo-ya! You and Y/N better come out now! You're missing out on an early celebration!" It was Hoshi yelling his head off at the both of you. You and Wonwoo were absolutely confused as to why he was acting this way. Even though you knew it was coming up, you were unaware that it was your own birthday today. You were in such a daze that you didn't even bother to think about it. Grabbing some of Wonwoo's pajamas, you threw a pair of pants at him and put another pair on. The fatigue was still in you, so you dragged yourself down the hallway, leaving Wonwoo behind. Once you reached the steps, the entire living room was dark except for the sunlight peeking through the curtains. You carefully stepped down the stairs, wondering where the other members were. Hoshi said that you were missing out on a celebration, but for what? You called out a few members' names before all of them jumped out of different locations, screaming and hollering joyfully. They had mini birthday hats on and they spewed confetti all over the place. Tall boi Mingyu came out with a massive birthday cake, and they all started to sing for you. Once you realized what was going on, the smile on your face intensified and you started to clap to the rhythm of the members' singing.

"Make a wish, Y/N!" Mingyu hollers. You clasp your hands together and closed your eyes, deeply thinking about your wish. After it was thought of, you blew the many candles out with a hearty breath, and all of the members cheered for you. You peered at the cake in awe; it was covered in several fruits, tons of frosting, and the design was you in the center surrounded by all the members. Your heart fluttered with so much joy seeing the masterpiece.

"You guys! You're so kind..." You say, almost on the brink of tears. "I completely forgot that it was my own birthday... You guys make it very special. I appreciate all the things you do for me..." Your voice started to crack, and the boys immediately reacted to your gratitude. They awe at you and give you a massive hug.

"Do you know who thought of all of this, Y/N?" S.Coups tells you. You shake your head, but the members step aside to show that Woozi was the mastermind of this celebration.

"W-Woozi? You thought about all of this?" You say, completely dumbfounded. Woozi softly nods, a tiny smile on his face.

"I had to do something for you today, Y/N. I've been watching over the other members, and they have been giving me advice. So, I decided to plan this birthday party for you. Mingyu, of course, made the cake, and Joshua and Myungho decorated it. DK, Hoshi, and Seungkwan decorated the house, and the rest got the drinks and party favors. It all worked out, I see." Woozi explained. You couldn't help but smile and sigh contently. You walked up to Woozi slowly, leaned down a bit, and pressed a sweet kiss to his plump cheek. He blushed so hard, he turned as red as the fruit placed on top of the cake. All of the members oo'ed, awed, and hooted at the small man. Embarrassed, Woozi swatted at all of them, and each scurried away from him. While he was attempting to hit the members, you were too busy fingering the frosting on the cake.

"Don't eat the cake yet, Y/N! Wait until later on tonight! It'll be even more special!" Mingyu halted your actions. You were sucking on your forefinger when he said that, so when you get back, you'll see a huge mark in the corner of the cake.

Instead of going out anywhere particular, Woozi invited you to his private studio where he practices a few instruments and composes some of Seventeen's songs in peace. You knew that Woozi was a homebody, so it was fine that you were able to stay home for once. When you entered his studio, it was way different from the studio he had at Pledis. There were a plethora of instruments strewn about, and in the corner was his recording room. Woozi picked up a guitar, sat down, and tuned it. You sat next to him and watched him tune.

"Do you know how to play any instruments, Y/N?" Woozi asks curiously.

"Uhm, actually, yes I do. I can play three instruments, but it looks like I only see two of the three I know how to play." You tell him. "I can play trumpet and trombone, but I can also play a little bit of saxophone."

"Wow, Y/N. You're secretly talented, aren't you?" Woozi says amazed. "Those are usually concert band instruments. I used to play clarinet when I was young, but nobody else really knows that. Why don't you pick up one of the instruments and start warming up?" Hesitantly, you scooted the trumpet case close to you. It's been a while since you played any instrument, so you knew you would be a bit rusty. The trumpet looked very shiny and golden. You held it with care, examining it with wide eyes. You moisten your lips and placed the mouthpiece in the trumpet. You blew into it with curiosity, and a solid, crisp sound came out the other end. Woozi looked over at you and laughed.

"Wow, that sounded great, even for one note!" Woozi exclaimed. Once he tuned his guitar, Woozi began strumming a random tune that you were unaware of. You watched him eagerly, swaying back and forth to the melody. After he abruptly stopped, you clapped lightly to his mini-performance. He smiled lightly, enjoying your enthusiasm. You kept blowing your horn, doing random scales and remembering the fingering of each note. Out of the blue, you began to play one of Seventeen's songs just for shits and giggles. Woozi perked up at the recognized tune and began to play along with you. You both were smiling and giggling at your little jam session. After you made a foul note, you had to stop and chuckle, and Woozi did the same.

"Maybe we should record this?" Woozi says, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I mean, why not? I think it would be fun! A nice little instrumental to one of your well-made songs." You say. Woozi smirked at your nice comment and turned on the recorder. Once he counted the both of you off, you two began to jam out to whatever song you picked. Getting too giggly, you messed up a couple of times which resulted in starting the song over again. Luckily, you did it only 3 times before you both successfully finish the song without screwing up. Woozi cleared the recording and clapped in satisfaction.

"I'll make sure to revise and edit it later on, Y/N. We did pretty well for our first jam session." Woozi says. "I really like how talented you are." Blushing, you thank Woozi while putting the trumpet away.

"You must be hungry. I know I am. Want to go get some food?" You ask him.

"Hmm...I bet Mingyu will make something for us. Besides, he's practically my personal servant for the day, and I want to treat you right for our day." Your heart fluttered from Woozi's words. You never knew he had that kind of power in him, controlling his members to do whatever he wants. If he was like that in bed, it would be an outstanding experience for you.

It was finally lunchtime (well, part 1 of dinner for Woozi since he loves to eat), and Mingyu prepared a fantastic meal that blew your mind. It looked like restaurant quality; it was perfectly organized, cooked, and the food had a beautiful hefty steam to show that it was prepared properly. He made his famous ramen, huge fried shrimp on top of seasoned white rice, tons of kimchi, bulgogi, jjajangmyeon, and several other types of tiny side dishes. You smiled your widest and stared at each individual dish. After you asked your permission to start eating, you thanked Mingyu for the food and dug in. You felt an intense warmth in your whole entire body as you swallowed a great amount of noodles. You peered over at Woozi and watched him stuff his face in peace. He did say he savagely eats, so it was amusing to watch.

"How do you like the food, you guys?" Mingyu asks curiously. You could see the curiosity seeping in his puppy eyes.

"Mingyu, it's absolutely wonderful! The members, especially Woozi, must be so happy to have you as a member." You say with a smile. Mingyu's sharp canines poked out of his mouth with a toothy grin. His satisfaction made him do a little jig. Woozi looked up at Mingyu and started to chuckle at him.

"Mingyu is such a valued member. His cooking skills are out of this world." Woozi says with a mouth full of food. You believe that he was on his second plate already, and you haven't even finished your first. Since it was your guys' and only yours, you took your time and let Woozi eat most of the food. Some of the members pass by and see the food, trying to sneak a bite, but Woozi hits them with his chopsticks and shoos them away. After you finished your first plate, you headed to the fridge to get out your birthday cake. It still looked pretty even with the indent. You cut off that corner piece and gave it to Woozi. You cut a piece for yourself and ate it happily.

"Hey, Y/N. Do you think...after we eat...should we, y'know..." Woozi stuttered. You looked over at him and slightly smirked. You boldly sat on his lap and stroked his cheek.

"Of course we can, baby~" You giggled. Woozi has never been this flustered in his entire life. You could practically hear the large gulp he produced from his throat. Before you could rise from his lap, you could feel him poke you from underneath. You knew he was already ready to have you right then and there. "Actually, I think I have a pair of lingerie that one of my girlfriends gave to me for my birthday today. I might wear that tonight~" You teased him. You scurried upstairs and left Woozi in the dust with a now aching boner. Woozi bit his lip, replaying that incident over and over again. He was in for the night of his life.

You laid on Woozi's soft and comfy bed, awaiting his arrival. Your lingerie was red with white lace decorated around it and tiny white stripes accompanying the solid red. You were feeling like a thousand bucks. Once Woozi came into his room, he stopped right in his tracks and looked dead at you. You made a seductive pose and beckoned him to come to you. Woozi hesitated but came after he locked his door. He sat on the side of the bed, and you crawled up to him, wrapping your arms around his waist.

"Hi there, Jihoon~ Glad you could join me. I was waiting patiently for you~" You cooed into his ear. You felt the shivers Woozi had. He fumbled with his fingers and rapidly shook his leg in anticipation. "Are you nervous, baby boy?" You asked him. He slowly nodded his head, not saying a word. "Aww, don't be so shook, baby. I'll take care of you real well~" You were about to lay him down, but he paused.

"N-No, Y/N. It's your birthday. I-I should be the one to... to please you..." Woozi whispered. He switched positions with you and climbed on top of you. He pressed a subtle kiss to your temple, then he slowly made it to your lips and pressed against them softly. It almost felt like a feather. His lips were small but very pillowy. He started to get touchy, boldly fondling your breasts and roaming his hands on your abdomen. You hummed at his touch, loving his tiny hands warming you up. "D-Does that feel good?" He asks softly.

"J-Jihoon~ That feels amazing~" You moan. Woozi leaned down and kissed the top of your breasts. He literally eyed your entire body and just simply sighed.

"Y/N...I can't describe how beautiful you just are... Your curves are so fitting, your outfit looks stunning on you, you sound so angelic...I love it so much." He praises you nonstop. To thank him, you snatched his face and kissed him deeply. You both sigh heavily in the heat of the moment. You removed Woozi's clothing for him since he didn't even bother to remove it himself. You looked at Woozi's milky skin and slender body. It was very proportional to the rest of him. You were about to remove your lingerie, but Woozi stopped in your tracks. "Keep that on...I love it on you." You abide by him, but you raise it so at least your breasts can breathe. Woozi played with one of your perked nipples and sucked on it for a while. When he got bored, he went right in for the kill. He pulled your panties to the side, aligned with your entrance, and slowly slid in. Him being encased inside you was like heaven. He almost came instantly but refrained from doing so. He had to pause for a moment to regain his composure. He lowly groans, deeply feeling how tight you were around him. After blinking a couple of times and shaking his head back to reality, he begins his magic. His thrusts began sharply but slow. You were staring at his pleasured faces, and it was a sight to see. He looked like he was at ease, but also in pain. His moans were soft and a bit squeaky. There were hefty grunts here and there, but most were whines. He picked up his speed which leads you to make louder noises.

"Ji-Jihoon~ You're so good~" You told him. Woozi grinned, appreciating your encouraging words. After hearing that, he got faster, and that made the bed shake a little. Your whole body was shaking, and your whimpers were sounding needier. You could hear Woozi compliment you under his breath and watching your body shake as he thrusts. The urge to cum daunted on Woozi, and it made him pound into you tenfold. Your eyes grew wide and your mouth opened, letting the moans ring. Woozi had no remorse; he needed to cum, and he wanted you to cum as well.

"Y/N, are you getting close?~ I'm about to c-cum." Woozi mumbles. You nod, egging him on to reach his limit. After a few powerful thrusts, Woozi stayed in place and simply came in you while you came right after him. He rode his orgasm in a stiff position, looking down at you. You had your eyes closed, but you opened them to find Woozi staring right back at you. Your cheeks turned a little red, but you laughed your embarrassment off.

"Jihoon...you did so well. This was a spectacular birthday. You made it super special for me, and I can't thank you enough~" You were elated as ever. Woozi grinned, showing off his eye smile. He leaned down and kissed you multiple times till he reached the number of your new age.

"Happy birthday, Y/N. I love you so much~" He says softly. You reciprocate your love for him by giving him another kiss, cupping his cheeks, and lightly squeezing them toward the end. Both of you climb under the bed and cuddle each other. You could hear Woozi humming near your ear, and you could tell how delighted he was. It was indeed a wonderful birthday for you, and you couldn't wait for the next one to happen with the boys. You never knew that Woozi could be this soft in bed, but it'll be even softer once you get your hands on Lee Seokmin.


	10. Dokyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very shy DK has his sensual moment with you.

As you tossed and turned in bed, you felt a negative space near your side. You patted around, feeling nothing but bed and sheets. Woozi had woken up before you and left you alone. It made you a bit sad that you had nothing to cuddle or wake up to. Milliseconds later, Woozi came through the door slowly with a tray of breakfast foods. He halted his movements once he saw you, assuming that you were still unconscious. 

“Y-Y/N. I thought you were still sleeping. I wanted to surprise you...” Woozi says a bit defeated. “I made you breakfast, and I wanted you to eat it in bed with me.” You smiled tiredly but warmly at his generosity to make you food. 

“Should the pronoun ‘I’ be changed to the noun ‘Mingyu’?” You say teasingly. Woozi slightly pouted, knowing that you read him like a book. 

“You could at least let it slide...I have zero cooking skills. Of course I was going to get some help...” Woozi laid right beside you and placed the tray of breakfast on your lap. You marveled at the different foods placed in front of you. The aroma filled your nose and you sigh happily. You thanked Woozi for the food and took a bite out of a link of sausage. It was lightly crispy and cooked to perfection. You had Belgian waffles, and you drizzled them in blueberry syrup. The waffles already had a ton of blueberries within the squares. The rest of the food items were 4 slices of bacon, a nutty muffin, and a mini bowl of various fruits. It was a lighthearted meal, and you loved every bite of it. Woozi stole some of your fruits and ate bites of your sausage, bacon, and waffles. He hummed in approval. 

“You’re gonna be so lucky when you have a date with Mingyu.” Woozi says to break the comfortable silence. You looked at Woozi with a confused look.

“Why is that?” You ask.

“Well, he’s tall, handsome, handy, and can cook literally everything. You’re going to have no problem with him. It’ll probably be the best date you’ll have out of all of us.”

“Nooo, all of the dates I’ve had so far have been spectacular. Coups was the only one who didn’t have a date with me, but I’m sure he’ll think of something later on once I go through everyone first. If you think that our date wasn’t good, think again. It was nice playing an instrument again, and even making a remix of your songs. I enjoyed every bit of time I’ve spent with you.” You say to Woozi. His worry began to drift away. You placed a kiss on his cheek to make him feel better. “You’re a sweetheart, Lee Jihoon. Don’t you forget that.” 

The man of the hour, DK, hasn’t seen you at all today. He was extremely nervous, and he was pacing back and forth in his room. He was hyperventilating, shivering, and sweating slightly. A knock on his door scared the living daylights out of him. Once he opened it, it was Seungkwan standing behind. He was smiling, but that quickly faded once he saw DK’s panicked face. 

“Hyung, what’s wrong with you? Were you exercising or something?” He asked, sounding a bit worried. DK shook his head.

“N-No, Seungkwan. I’m nervous. SUPER nervous. I don’t know what to do with Y/N today. I don’t want her to find me boring, o-or not enjoy the date we’re supposed to have. Where should we go?? I’m about to lose my mi-” Seungkwan grabbed a hold of DK and shook him. 

“Get yourself together! Even though I haven’t had my date with her, I’ll help you out. I suggest you go to the karaoke since you love to sing like I do. If not that, go to the park and have a picnic! That’s romantic, right? Besides, it’s very beautiful outside, and she’ll love the warm weather and clear sky. I don’t think she ever had a date outside. Be the first!” Seungkwan beamed with enthusiasm. DK’s restlessness began to simmer down, and he felt much more relaxed. 

“Seungkwannie, you’re a genius. A true genius!” DK praised. Being a bit cocky, Seungkwan’s grin grew ten times wider and he chuckled, swaying his head back and forth. “Okay, you don’t have to do that, but I do appreciate the help.” Seungkwan patted DK’s shoulder and gave him the ‘hwaiting’ sign. 

“I know you’ll do just fine, hyung! I have the utmost faith in you!” DK nodded, doing the sign back. Seungkwan walked away with his head held high for helping the troubled singer. DK rushed downstairs to look for Mingyu. [Mingyu is a popular topic nowadays.] Once he saw him, he ran towards him and clung to him from behind. 

“MINGYU-SHI, I NEED YOUR HELP.” DK hollered. Mingyu jumped in fright and almost dropped the sweets he was baking. 

“YAH, DOKYEOM. I ALMOST DROPPED THESE. WHAT DO YOU WANT??” Mingyu yelled back, clearly frustrated. 

“I need your help with my date today. Seungkwannie suggested that I should go on a picnic with Y/N, so could you make a meal for us? Please?” DK begged. Mingyu sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. 

“I ‘helped’ Woozi hyung with his meals yesterday AND this morning, and now I have to do it with you? Aiiii, this is tiresome. You guys should learn how to prepare your own meals.” Mingyu ruffled his hair angrily, almost throwing a fit. 

“Well, I’m sorry Mingyu-ya... I didn’t know you would be that worked up about it. Once it becomes your turn, you can have it easy, and that’s tomorrow!” DK said, trying to light up the mood. Mingyu shook his head slowly. 

“If it gets through your day, I guess I can help out one last time...BUT, you’re gonna have to repay me. You AND Woozi hyung.” DK nodded in agreement. 

“Noted!”

“So, what do you want me to fix for you?” 

“Hmm... how about some sandwiches? And maybe...a bowl of noodles? Little tins of fruit and veggies? Probably add a few side dishes too... OOO, and some sweets for dessert would be nice!” Mingyu turned around a glared at DK who was all giddy about creating the menu.

“What do you think this is, a restaurant? Jeez... I’m gonna have to have some help. Bring Joshua hyung in here.” DK skipped to where Joshua was at and he dragged him back to the kitchen. Joshua, looking perplexed, eyed at both the younger males. 

“Am I...supposed to help out with something I assume?” Joshua asks. 

“Yes. I’m helping this fool with his date today.” He points at DK. “Since he wants to have a mountain of food, I need your help with it.” Mingyu says, crossing his arms. Joshua nodded in understanding. 

“Ahh, I see. Sure, I can help with that. Let’s get to work!” Joshua said, grabbing a nearby apron. Mingyu was shocked at how easy it was to get Joshua to do some work. DK thanked both of them and smiled that bright smile of his. 

‘This will go better than I thought it would!’ DK thought to himself. 

DK dressed up very casual, but also with some sense of style. He wore a red plaid shirt with a black belt and black jeans that fitted his hips and thighs deliciously. He was pretty proud of his outfit; he also wondered what you were going to wear.

"Y/N! Are you ready for our date?" DK hollered from downstairs.

"Yes! Just give me a few more seconds!" You hollered back. You were applying the finishing touches to your makeup. It wasn't much because it's supposed to be really warm today, so less is best in this situation. Once you were satisfied with your appearance, you left your room and trotted your way down the stairs. DK saw you coming down and dropped his jaw. You wore a long, bright yellow sundress with mini white roses printed on it. You also had a big sunhat with a flower attached. "How do I look, Seokmin?" You say as you twirled in a big circle. DK was speechless, unable to speak his mind about how gorgeous you looked.

With a dry mouth, he gasped out a "B-Beautiful..." With a wide smile, you grabbed your bag and a big pair of circular sunglasses.

"Grab the basket, Seokmin. I have a blanket with me in my bag. It's HUGE." You chuckled to yourself. Absent-mindedly, DK snatched the basket full of homemade food and headed to the door to open it up for you. The members who were present downstairs said their goodbyes to you both, and you yelled yours from outside. DK looked back at the members before he walked out with you. He eyed them all, and each one gave him either a chuckle, a wink, or a 'shoo' hand gesture. DK nodded and closed the door behind him.

When you and DK reached the park, there were a ton of people around. Some had the same idea with having a picnic; others were playing Frisbee, chilling and playing with pets, or simply bicycling or having a brisk jog.

"Man, there seems to be quite a few folks here, huh?" DK says to you. You nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, there is. But, that won't stop us from having our fun, right?" You smiled at DK. DK smiled back, agreeing with you. You two searched for a spot on the ground to lay your humungous and common red and white checkered picnic blanket. You plopped on the ground and sighed, enjoying the warm breeze and sunlight. "Seokmin, you got so lucky. You chose a perfect day to have a picnic date."

"Well, it wasn't just me who decided to have a date like this. I had a bit of help." DK admitted. He placed the basket in between you two and placed a few of the food items on the blanket. Mingyu prepared you guys the foods he promised: two sandwiches, a bowl of noodles, tins of fruits and vegetables, side dishes, and a batch of chocolate chip cookies. You eyed at all of the delicious items, licking your lips lightly. DK silently thanked Mingyu telepathically.

"Wow, all of this looks delightful!" You say gleefully. You picked up one of the random tins and opened it up, revealing it to be a bunch of different fruits. You popped a plump strawberry in your mouth and marveled at its sweet taste. DK saw you enjoy yourself, and he felt more content than he was before planning the entire date. He opened up the covered bowl of noodles, grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and began to dig in. The noodles were cooked to perfection, and the smell and taste were out of this world. Mingyu and Joshua really put their feet off into this meal. You two ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying the food, and enjoying the scenery with happy people around.

"This is extremely peaceful. Almost too peaceful, you know what I mean?" DK says. You hum in agreement, eating your sandwich.

"But that's alright. It's fine to have some peace once in a while." DK smiled at your comment. Feeling a bit brave, he scooted closer to you and wrapped an arm around you. You were shocked at first but didn't mind the sudden contact. Instead, you leaned against him and finished eating your sandwich. Most of the food was gone except for a few veggies and side dishes. You decided to eat those up and close everything to put back into the basket. "Ah, that was a very nice picnic meal. We definitely have to do this more often." You say to DK. DK was in his own little world, but he did hear you. Shaking your head and giggling, you moved away from DK and stood up, stretching your rested bones. "I guess we should head back, shouldn't we?"

"Why should we do that? That'll cut our date short!" DK said a little dejected. "Why don't we...walk around a bit? Do some sightseeing?" It didn't sound too bad, so you just went along.

"Alright. I think you're only doing these things to impress me, am I right?" You teased. DK huffed and ignored your little comment.

"I'm only doing this to spend more time with you. That's all." That certainly took your words away. Either way, you were delighted that he wanted to spend his time with you and only you. While walking on the sidewalk, you snatched DK's hand and intertwined it with your own. You did it to reassure him, to make him feel like he's doing a job well done with his date. DK almost jumped out of his skin when he felt your hand. It was a weird feeling, but it was a joyful feeling. His pearly white smile grew on his face, and he grinned to himself. Eventually, he swung your hand back and forth like a school kid. This must have been the sweetest date you could ever have.

On the way back home, you and DK carried tons of bags from different shops plus the basket for the picnic. The members eyed the both of you in confusion. A few of them assisted you two with carrying the heavy load.

"Jeez, what's in these bags??" The8 questioned. DK gave The8 a quirky grin, meaning that he went a bit overboard with what contained in the bags. "I don't think the older hyungs are going to enjoy this..."

"I swear, if it's a bunch of clothes, I'm donating all of them." Joshua speaks up. "We all know you like to shop, but it's becoming clutter in your closet, and all of the same looking clutter!"

"W-Well, Joshua hyung, I couldn't really help myself this time!" DK said defensively.

"That's what you said last time...and the time before that." Joshua crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Joshua. I got some stuff too, and it's merely half of what DK got." You giggled. "We had to have a little spree." Joshua nodded. At least it wasn't all DK. You leaned over to The8 and whispered in his ear. "Besides, I think I got something that will totally send Seokmin over the edge for tonight~" The8 smacked your shoulder playfully and began to do that cute giggle of his. You quickly scurried away to take your things to your room. While in there, you changed into your special outfit for tonight. You did a check on yourself in the mirror. It honestly boosted your confidence whenever you wore these types of clothing. So much, you practically smirked to yourself without even thinking. You put a loose t-shirt and some shorts on to cover it up. With the amount DK had, The8, Joshua, and DK himself had to drag his belongings up the stairs with a lot of force. Joshua almost fell with the 3 bags he had in his arms. DK simply kicked the door open, and The8 and Joshua plopped the items right near it. They massaged their sore arms and walked away. DK sheepishly thanked them and scooted the items on the floor near his closet and placed the ones in his arms near it as well. While he had his back turned, you stood in the doorway, attempting to do a sexy pose. DK turned around and jumped in shock.

"OH GOSH...Y-You scared me, Y/N!" DK said, clutching his chest.

"Well, hello to you too, Seokmin~" You giggled. You strutted your way inside his room and closed the door behind you with your foot. You locked it and then made your way to the man of the hour. You sensually placed your hands on his shoulders, sliding them down slowly to his chest. You could feel DK's heartbeat race to no end.

"Y-Y/N, wh-why are you being so...touchy? N-Not that I'm complaining or anything..." DK asked, his voice very shaky.

"It's your night, Seokmin. Don't you remember the group's deal? I know it was a long time ago, but you can't forget that easily. Are you that nervous?" You asked a bit concerned.

"I...Actually, you couldn't be more right. I'm very nervous...I thought I would be mentally prepared, but I guess not, heh..." DK awkwardly chuckled.

"Well...Why don't I just take care of you? It's your first time, so I have to make it very special for you. I've done with the other members as well, so don't feel like you're the only one that feels left out." You warmly grinned at him. "I'll go slow so you can adjust to these new feelings, okay?" DK nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing. You softly place your small hands on DK's sharp jaw and dragged his entire face down to yours. You planted a soft and supple kiss to his lips, sighing contently to the contact. DK had his eyes wide open, trying to relish the kiss the best way he could. Once the adrenaline rush kicked into gear, he kissed back with more force than you started with. He courageously snaked his arms around your waist, bringing you closer to him. You made the kiss deeper, eventually snagging on his bottom lip playfully. While kissing, you pushed DK onto his back on the bed and climbed on top of him. Your make-out session lasted for quite some time till you got fed up with the materials you were wearing causing uncomfortable friction. You broke the kiss and got DK's immediate attention. You threw your shirt off and kicked your shorts off to reveal your special outfit you were wearing underneath. It was red and white striped with red lacing. Both the bra and panties matched to yours and hopefully DK's liking.

"I made this outfit a little surprise for you, Seokmin~ I hope you like what you see." You say innocently. DK was at a loss for words, but you didn't mind because you could tell that his 'friend' down below had a liking for your outfit too. His member twitched beneath you, grazing your entrance a bit. You hitched your breath once you felt it. "By the feeling of you below me, I can tell that you must enjoy it~" You chuckle. You slide your hands up and down DK's chest before you raise his T-shirt up to throw it off. To your surprise, DK was actually pretty built. You ran your hands on his lean and toned muscles which elicited a groan from the singer. Becoming more eager, you pop off the buttons of DK's jeans and slide them down along with his boxers. DK started to panic for being the first one naked.

"J-Jagi! I-I'm...already naked..." He whispers. You already forgot that he's not used to being this exposed, so you unclasp your bra and threw it to the side.

"Is this better, Seokmin?~" You say. DK was again, speechless to respond. He seemed to marvel your appearance quite a lot. You grabbed DK's hands and placed them on your mounds. DK unconsciously massaged and groped them softly. The feeling was so pillowy, he practically couldn't stop. You were loving how he was experimenting with your body, and not to mention how good he was making you feel without him knowing about it. You slipped some soft moans into the silent atmosphere which made DK widen his eyes and made his cock twitch once more.

"J-Jagi...you sound like an angel..." He says lowly. You bite on your finger, trying to hold back some of those moans. Once he hears you not moaning anymore, he starts to protest. "W-Why can't I hear you anymore? Let me hear you again." You place your hands on his chest and begin to grind your clothed pussy on his bare dick. That made your moans louder and more to DK's liking. "Oh, Y/N, you sound so beautiful...Ahh~" Hearing him say that you sound beautiful, you thought the same way about him. You ground harder, your arousal soaking your striped panties. DK could feel how wet you are, but he would never say it out loud.

"Oh God...I need you, Seokmin. Now." You demanded. You slide your panties off, and you heard a whimper come from DK. "I know you really like my outfit, but I desperately need you. Don't you want me to ride you like a good girl?" Hearing that come from you, DK immediately starts to blush.

"I-I...Yes, Y/N. B-But, you're already a good girl..." DK didn't understand the meanings of dirty talk, but you simply just smiled because of his naivety. You grab ahold of DK's cock and teased your entranced a little. Both you and DK emitted groans and moans from the contact. You eventually slid right on top of DK, filled to the brim. You rolled your hips slowly, enjoying DK's length inside of you. Your moans filled the room and DK's ears. DK finally left his hands from your breasts and held your hips instead. You began to actually bounce on top of him, your breasts bouncing with you. DK watched your every movement, soaking it all in; your pussy taking all of his dick, your breasts, and even your facial expressions. His entire face was red from being super flustered, but he enjoyed every second.

"Y/N, you're so beautiful...So amazing...~" DK manages to say. His moans mingle with your pants and hollers. That usual tight feeling begins to coil in your stomach. You start to slow down and just grind on DK.

"S-Seokmin, I-I'm gonna c-cum!" You moan out to him.

"C-Cum?" DK furrows his brow in confusion.

"Let go, climax, release!" You yell. "A-Are you getting close?"

"I-I think I-I am!" By the strain in his voice and by the bucking he's doing to you, you can easily tell he was. Eventually, the both of you release together. You were drenched in sweat, and your body ached from staying upright the entire time. DK heaved, the same amount of sweat on him. You slide off of him and waddled yourself to the bathroom to clean up. DK followed to do the same. He paid closer attention to you to see if you were hurt at all. You reassured him by saying that it was nothing. Once you two were done, you cuddled very close to him.

"So, how was your first time, Seokmin?" You ask, sleep coating your voice.

"I...I actually liked it a lot! It was new, and I never thought I would do something like that. You really taught me a lot of things tonight, Y/N. You're such a good girl~" He grins and kisses your temple. Hearing him say new sex vocabulary made you have a giggle fit. "What? What's funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I find it cute that you're using new terms. Make sure to only use those in the bed though, alright?" DK nodded. After having such an interesting discussion about the night's events, talking lead you two to pass out peacefully in each other's arms. DK was the softness you definitely needed; you could only wonder about what Kim Mingyu could do tomorrow. Would he be soft like DK, or turn into a total dom?


	11. Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain dream caused Mingyu to turn a bit feral.

You and DK were completely unconscious, all cuddled up underneath the sheets with warmth radiating from both of your bodies. You couldn't feel more comfortable than you already were. DK lightly tossed and turned in his sleep, but it didn't bother you one bit. However, you noticed one thing last night during the middle of the night; DK talks in his sleep. He even practices his singing while sleeping. During that time, you couldn't sleep at all. You heard everything that the singer spoke of, even the things you didn't want to hear. Regardless, you still got enough sleep to get through your day. A few minutes later, you heard a light knock on DK's door. You softly groan, annoyed that you have to leave your toasty cavern under the covers. Trying to not wake DK up, you slide out of the bed, grabbed a long T-shirt (enough to cover everything), and opened the door to see Mingyu with a full tray of food.

"Ahh...Mingyu, I see you brought me some food since it's your day, huh?" You say drowsily. Mingyu pouted softly.

"How did you know, Y/N?" You chuckled and crossed your arms, leaning against the doorway.

"After 8 people, especially Woozi, you would think I would know by now how you guys work." Mingyu shook his head.

"Just come with me and eat some breakfast. Aren't you hungry?" He asks.

"Well, seeing that I just woke up, I guess I can say that I am. Sure, I'll come with you." After you say that, you quickly go over to DK's stiff form and kiss his cheek, stroking it lightly then fluffing his hair a bit. You did a light skip to the door and closed it gently.

"We're going to eat outside if you don't mind. We have an extraordinary view of the sunrise in the back." When Mingyu mentioned 'sunrise', it made you look at the clock: 6:36 am. No wonder you felt so groggy; you never woke up this early in your entire life. When you two reached the backyard patio, Mingyu wasn't kidding about the view. Your eyes were literally blessed this morning.

The sunrise filled the sky with a plethora of warm colors. Deep scarlets, bright oranges and yellows, and subtle pinks which spread across the horizon like paint on a canvas. Your mouth was agape, gasping at such a view.

"Mingyu...you were totally right...This view is astounding! It's breathtaking!" You exclaimed. Mingyu grinned and chuckled, placing the tray of food on the patio table. He took a seat, grinning from ear to ear. He folded his hands, waiting for you to sit down. As you did, you eyed the food and simply took a piece of toast, biting into it while staring at the sunrise.

"I guess it was a good idea to bring you out here, wasn't it?" Mingyu said, laughing.

"After the two years I've been with you guys, I have never seen the sky so marvelous. Maybe because I'm never up this early, but that's my fault anyway." You say, taking another bite of your toast. Mingyu took a link of sausage and popped it into his mouth. While chewing, he gazed and stared at you, watching you be fascinated by the dawning view. He then got an idea; he took his phone out and captured this moment in both a video and several pictures. You didn't notice the picture clicks until after he was done. "I forgot that you like to take photography." You giggle. Mingyu smiled brightly, looking over his pictures. He shook his head in an approving matter and uploaded his pics and video to his social media.

"You look so beautiful..." he muttered under his breath. "I can't wait to spend my entire day with you...~"

For the first time, your date was going to be at home. It was sort of nice because running back and forth from place to place, especially to places with long distances, was getting weary. The activities outside the home were always fun, but being at home can be fun as well. Mingyu was going to teach you how to cook certain foods that he usually cooks for the members. For privacy, he asked the members to leave and do something on their own. Some whined, but most understood. You were dressed very homey, which you liked very much. Mingyu handed you an apron before putting one on himself. You tied your hair into a ponytail, preparing for the hot mess you were going to create.

"Okay, Y/N. We're going to prepare a few meals that I've made for the members. Do you think you're ready?" Mingyu asks. You nod, smiling brightly. "Awesome! Usually, I make them a huge pot of ramen, or maybe a few pork cutlets, but I highly doubt you would want something basic like that. We're doing something unique for our date: kimchi, kimbap, and different types of barbeque." Mingyu clasped his hands together with delight. You were shocked once you heard kimchi.

"So...are you telling me that we're going to have to make kimchi by hand?? Doesn't that take forever to do?" You asked a little worried. Mingyu stifled a giggle and teased you.

"Well, in order to become a good wife, especially if you marry a Korean man, you must know how to make homemade kimchi. It's a staple that must be perfected. Your nimble fingers would do just fine~" Your jaw dropped and you rubbed your forehead stressfully. Mingyu tried his best to not bust out laughing, but he came undone too early. "I'm only kidding! You don't have to make an entire pot of kimchi! Maybe...just a container full, just enough for you, me, and the rest of the members in case they want some for a snack." You pouted, not amused by his little joke.

"That's still too much..." You muttered. "Well, at least two things are easy to do. Why don't we do those first?" Mingyu hummed in agreement and started to grab all of the ingredients. The whole counter was piled with different spices, sauces, and veggies which made you a bit overwhelmed. However, you trusted Mingyu and his cooking skills, so there wasn't too much panic going through your mind.

Finally, after an hour or two of spilling things, almost burning the meat, and giggling your butts off, you two completed your date meal. The meat was cooked fantastically (except you almost burned a quarter of it from not paying attention), the kimbap was beautifully wrapped and cut (after Mingyu burned himself with the hot pot/rice cooker and spilled some of the rice and then proceeded to slice a bit of his finger from cutting the kimbap), and the kimchi was made with love and care. Looking at each other, you two shared a smile and a chuckle from the shenanigans that recently occurred.

"Well, that was an adventure." You said amusingly. Mingyu chuckled, looking down at his Band-Aid covered finger.

"I couldn't agree more." He said softly. "Shall we eat?" You nodded, thanking Mingyu for cooking the food and taking a piece of kimbap into your mouth. Your jaw worked at chewing the food fully, and you sighed contently. It was worth the hard work; you could taste the fresh-cut veggies, the nicely cooked rice, and the salty seaweed that your taste buds went into overdrive. Mingyu watched your pleased but slightly lewd reaction and decided to take a bite as well. He can see why you reacted the way you did.

"Waaah~ We really outdid ourselves, didn't we, Y/N?" He said with a full mouth. You hummed and nodded, stuffing your face even more. Exchanging foods together, you guys fed each other and complement each other's work. The meat practically melted in your mouth, and the kimchi was seasoned with great care. At that point, you started to get full. You mainly ate the meat and kimbap, so Mingyu took care of finished both of those before he got insanely full too. Laying on the couch like logs, both of you took breathers and digested a bit before you started to clean up. You languidly washed the utensils while Mingyu cleaned the rice cooker, bowls, and pots. After washing up, you plopped yourself back on the couch and sighed heavily.

"I don't think I'm eating ever again. That meal filled me up for days." You dragged your words. Mingyu couldn't agree more. He raised you a tad so he could sit down and your head was on his thighs.

"I could really go for a nap right now..." Mingyu said lowly. You agreed, scooting closer to Mingyu and adjusting your head. He stroked your ponytail, twirling it between his fingers. From him petting you, you immediately knocked out within a few minutes. Mingyu still had the stamina to stay up for a while before the food fatigue kicked in. He carefully moved you so he could lay on the couch and have you on top of him. He got into a comfortable position and wrapped his arms around your form. Mingyu's eyes started to drift which led to you two now resting peacefully.

Within an hour, your mind started to wake up to unusual sounds...and an unusual feeling. You furrowed your brows in confusion as to what was making such odd noises. You also felt uncomfortable in your lower regions like something was poking you. Unable to fall back to sleep, you opened your eyes slowly and looked up at the source of the noises. Mingyu was in a cold sweat, and his face was very flushed. His bottom lip was between his teeth, and his low moans resonated through your ears and body. You could also hear the faint whispers of your name under his breath. You were amused by such a sight, and you smirked to yourself. Being a little mischievous, you slowly rose up from Mingyu’s body and crept up to his neck, peppering it with light kisses. That only intensified Mingyu’s moans, causing him to involuntarily buck his hips into you. You stifled a moan so he wouldn’t hear you in real-time. Unfortunately, you happened to make an audible giggle, enough for him to hear and wake up to, ending his dreamland fantasy. Opening his eyes wide, he peered over at you, breathing erratically. 

“Y-Y/N??” Mingyu asked in a sensual daze. “How l-long have you been awake...?” You pretended to think to yourself. 

“Hmm...maybe, 5 minutes or so? How come?” You say, your mouth slowly starting to form a sneaky smile. Mingyu noticed the tugs of amusement at the corners of your mouth. 

“I...I had a dream about you...a-and I didn’t want you to...” Mingyu stuttered, embarrassed about his current state of arousal. You shushed him with a finger. 

“It’s alright, Mingyu. I bet I already know what your dream was about~” You subtly winked at him. Mingyu’s mouth dropped. 

“So, you’re not mad?” He asks. You shook your head. 

“Why don’t you show me what happened in your dream?” You say, your voice dripping with immediate lust. Mingyu bit his lip and almost pounced you without thought. You were shocked by the sudden attack, but adjusted to it quickly when Mingyu ravished your mouth with his own. He swallowed up your moans and fought for dominance. Revisiting his dream, Mingyu rose up, bringing you with him, and placed you on his thigh. He broke the heated kiss to speak.

“Ride my thigh, baby~” He said lowly. You were stunned by the sudden request. 

“R-Ride?” You asked. 

“Yes. That’s one of the things that happened in my dream. You looked so hot getting off on my leg~” With that statement, you gradually gyrate your hips back and forth on Mingyu’s thigh, causing major friction. You hum in satisfaction, grinding faster. While you were grinding on Mingyu, he took his hands and slid them up your fluffy sweater, assuming that you were going to get stuffy quickly. To his surprise, you were not wearing a bra underneath, and this shocked him intensely, almost to the point of confusion. 

“Y-You’re not wearing a bra...?” Mingyu half said and asked. 

“I have no r-reason to, ahhh~” You say in the middle of moaning. “Are you surprised?” Mingyu nodded. You were using your hands to keep yourself steady, but you grabbed Mingyu’s and placed them on your chest. His huge hands overpowered your breasts, but they cupped them perfectly. He massaged them slowly, causing your nipples to harden underneath his palms. He then pinched one of them and sucked on the other. You almost yelled out loud, but you kept it in and moaned softly. 

“You can moan out loud, baby~ There’s nobody here but us~” Mingyu muttered against your breast. You started to grind harder onto his thigh, almost reaching your high. Your moans began to get high-pitched and whiny. Without a second thought, Mingyu ceased your rough movements and pinned you to the couch. 

“Wh-What the hell, Mingyu? I was so c-close...” You say frustrated and defeated. Mingyu stared at you with a dominant glint in his eyes. He got closer to your face, and that made your heart race. 

“You don’t get to cum yet. I’ll tell you when you can cum.” Mingyu whispered deeply, his voice dropping several octaves. You couldn’t tell if you were intimidated or turned on by his sudden change in roles. It made you gulp heavily and it sent chills down your spine; better yet, your entire body. “Turn around.” He spoke again, and you obliged. You presented your ass to him and he gave it a powerful smack, causing you to jerk and yelp. The slaps continued, alternating to each cheek.

“Do you know how much of a bad girl you are?~” Mingyu said, gradually increasing the intensity of each spank. Even though the pain was coursing through you, you enjoyed the warm burn. When you didn’t answer his question, Mingyu chose a cheek and repeatedly smacked that one until you couldn’t handle it anymore. You were on the brink of tears. “Answer me!” He bellowed.

“Y-Yes!! I’ve been very bad!! Please, Mingyu!” You choked on your tears. To be honest, neither of you knew why you were bad in the first place. He gently rubbed both cheeks, feeling how warm each one was. You shied away from his touch due to how tender they both were. 

“I’ll make it up to you, jagi. Be a good girl and spread yourself for me~” You spread your legs a bit, delved between your legs, and opened up your pretty pink pussy for Mingyu to gaze at. Mingyu breathed deeply and marveled at your arousal that coated your pussy. He took two fingers into his mouth and sucked for a while. Then, he stuck them inside of you, feeling how nicely you stretched. 

“A-Ahhh, f-fuck~” You groaned. Your legs practically shook from finally feeling something inside of you. You cursing resulted in a swift smack to the ass, and you yelped in pain.

“Good girls don’t cuss~ You don’t want to be punished again, do you, baby girl?” Mingyu warned you. 

“N-No, sir. I-I’ll be good~...” You softly mutter. 

“That’s what I like to hear~” Mingyu thrusts his fingers faster and deeper inside of you, causing some of your arousal to drip onto his hand. Once he started to hear you get squeaky, he stops and tastes your juices. You can hear him hum in satisfaction. 

“Are you ready for something bigger, sweetheart?” He asks. You nod, but that doesn’t fly with him. “Use your words or you’ll get nothing.”

“Y-Yes, I’m ready for your c-cock, sir~” You say, a little embarrassed by the words that absent-mindlessly spewed out of your mouth. 

“There you go. What a good girl you are~” With that, Mingyu takes no time and enters you swiftly. Your loudest moan of the night echoed throughout the empty living room. Grabbing onto your hips, Mingyu pounded you endlessly. This is what happened in his dream; him being in control, hearing your screams, and feeling how wonderful and tight your pussy felt around him. It was pure bliss, and he definitely felt that. 

“God, your pussy takes my cock so well, baby girl~ You take Daddy’s cock like a champ~” Mingyu says, grunting and panting. Hearing Mingyu’s filthy words made you want to cum then and there, but you knew you’ll be punished for that. You never thought that “Daddy” would ever come out of that so-called innocent rapper mouth. You’ve heard the leader say it, but never from Mingyu. 

“I-I love your cock so much, Mingyu!!~” You exclaim. Leaning down, Mingyu wraps an arm around your waist and stimulates your clit quickly. That intensified your pleasure almost too quickly. Your moans were almost as loud as the main vocals’ high notes. All Mingyu could do his moan right back and chuckle in amusement. 

“Am I making you scream like this?~ I love it~” He said against your back. 

“Y-Yes!! I-I’m s-so close!! M-May I please cum??” You beg. Your begging caused Mingyu to slam into you even more ruthlessly, making sure that you have a fierce orgasm. The sound of skin slapping skin couldn’t be any more audible than how it is now. Your reddish cheeks bounced against Mingyu’s hips violently. 

“You’ve been good enough. Go ahead and cum for me, baby~” You holler till your voice gives out as you release onto Mingyu’s dick. All of the energy escapes you as you almost go limp. However, the pleasurable torture doesn’t stop there. Mingyu is still going the same pace he has been going throughout the whole fucking session. You literally thought that your pussy will fall off after Mingyu is done with it. As harsh as the overstimulation was, you kept a part of your energy to overcome it and let Mingyu finish. You had a whole river of tears fall from your eyes, but no serious cries came out. Only small whimpers and cries of Mingyu’s name blubbered out of your tired mouth. Finally, Mingyu’s thrusts began to stagger, and his breathing became awfully heavy. He pulled out quickly and spread his load over the small of your back, painting it pretty well. He almost fell on top of you, but used the rest of his energy to flip you over and place a passionate kiss on your lips. The both of you were basically covered in a shiny sheen of sweat (and tears and cum for you). Mingyu saw your trails and wiped your face.

“I hope I wasn’t too harsh on you, jagiya. Are you alright?” Mingyu asks thoughtfully. With a hoarse voice, you say a quiet “Yes”. 

“I went a little crazy with power, didn’t I?” He softly chuckled in embarrassment. You chuckled back and waved it off like it was nothing. 

“It was...different, and exciting. I didn’t know what to expect. But, I liked it nonetheless.” You say in barely a whisper. Mingyu viewed your lower regions and saw the mess he created. Your ass was severely red, and your pussy was drenched and ravished. You saw the blush that crept on Mingyu’s cheeks. It was more than what he had when he had his wet dream. “I guess your dream officially came true.” You jokingly say. Mingyu scratched his head and huffed, completely embarrassed now. 

“Let me just clean you up and send you to bed, alright?” He said, avoiding your comment. He put on his underwear and picked you up, carrying you to the bathroom to run you a bath. As you were taking your bath, he gathered up the scattered clothes and ran them to the washer. He waited a couple of minutes in his room for you to come out of his bathroom. After he sees that you didn’t come out, he stepped in there to see if you slipped underneath the water or something. Apparently, you fell asleep, your head luckily still above the water. Mingyu laughed to himself and drained the water, dried you off, and dressed you in some of his comfortable pajamas. He tucked you in and hopped in on the other side, snuggling you close. He fell asleep in a flash. 

Luckily, the members returned home before they witnessed the mess you and Mingyu made. However, they’ve BEEN home during the session; they just didn’t want to disturb you two. S.Coups heard the atrocities through the door and immediately thought it was not safe to enter the house. Being nosy, the younger members were trying to peek through the windows to see what was going on, and of course, they had to keep Dino away from the action. 

“Well, Minghao, it seems like Y/N had it pretty “rough” with Mingyu tonight.” S.Coups said to The8. The8 nudged the leader, flustered by his intrusive comment. 

“Yah, I don’t need to hear things like that yet. I haven’t even had the chance to think about what to do with Y/N...” 

“Well, we all know what you SHOULD be doing, because she sounds like she was enjoying what was happening in there.” Seungkwan butted in. He almost received a slap from The8. 

“Aish... You guys have no remorse. Wait until after the date happens to make such comments like that... Better yet, don’t even talk about it.” All of this talk made the boy nervous for the next day. Did he want to be hard and tough like Mingyu was, or does he want to do his own thing and be vulnerable for you? These thoughts ran through his mind throughout the entire night. Xu Minghao had a decision to make before being with you tomorrow. What will the Chinese prince do?


	12. The8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The8's life is nothing but you as the masterpiece.

You woke up very sore, your lower regions slightly aching and pulsating like a throbbing headache. Matter of fact, your whole entire body was a mess. You groan in agitation, not wanting to feel this pain. Mingyu was beside you, holding you close to his body. He heard you groan and wondered what was wrong. He started to massage everywhere on your body to make you feel somewhat better. That earned him a hum of satisfaction. 

“Are you alright, jagi?” Mingyu asks softly beside your ear. You nod, not wanting him to worry. 

“I think I’m going to take a warm shower. My body is a bit weak after...last night.” You trailed off. Mingyu kind of chuckled to himself, releasing his grip around you. 

“I’ll help you to the bathroom. Mind if I join you?” He asks, a tiny smirk on his face. You darted your eyes at him. 

“After last night, who knows what you’ll do in the shower. I need to rest for a while.” You let him down. Mingyu sadly nodded in understanding, picking you up bridal style. “I mean, I hate to let you down, but just for the record, you were simply spectacular~” You kiss him on the cheek to reassure him. That made him lighten up a ton. As he let you down, he returns the kiss on your cheek and heads downstairs to see the members.

After taking your shower, you strutted down the stairs to greet the boys. Surprisingly, every single one of them was present, and that brought a smile to your face. You walked to the couch and plopped between Seungkwan and DK. Jun and Joshua sat on the ends of the couch, Jeonghan and Wonwoo sat in recliner chairs, and the rest of them sat on the very large and long table. Everyone greeted you and you did the same.

“So, what were you guys talking about?” You asked curiously. 

“Oh, we talked about our upcoming comeback and what The...” Seungkwan spoke before The8 quietly shushed him. Your gaze shot to The8, and he averted his, a slight blush creeping on his cheeks. 

“Ahh, so a comeback, huh? When will it happen?”

“That’s the thing, we don’t know.” S.Coups says. “We were thinking a week to a month from now, but it’s still up for debate.” 

“Plus too, some of the songs need some more editing work.” Woozi added. You nodded your head. 

“Well, in the meantime, you guys will figure something out. The8, have you thought about what you want to do today?” You say to him, a bright and warm smile on your face. The8 stiffened, trying to find the words to say. 

“Uhm...not so much. Th-That’s why all of the members are here. Not only to talk about the comeback but to help me too...” He mutters. 

“He suggests to do some break-dancing, but we suggested taking high-quality photos or going to some art studio.” Mingyu says. “Since he has similar interests like I do, I mainly suggested those things.” 

“And those were really good ideas too since Y/N would probably break her neck trying to do some break-dancing.” Jeonghan butted in. You gave him a look, but thought that could honestly be true. 

“Well, taking pictures and doing some art does sound like a lot of fun, to be honest. We don’t really have any quality photos of each other at all. They’re mainly...very psycho photos when we’re all out together...” Everyone laughed at your statement. “So, art studio and photos it is! Should I wear something special so I don’t look like crap?”

“Y/N...you never look like...crap.” The8 softly spoke. “Y-You’re always beautiful...” The rest of the members ooo’ed at his compliment towards you, and he yelled at everyone to stop. “I mean, it’s true, is it not? Anyway, wear anything you feel comfortable in. I may put some on my social media if they’re good enough.”

“In that case, you might as well have a whole album of her if you do that.” Seungkwan jokingly said. The8 pouted and blushed, tired of the teasing. You lightly smiled at his cute gesture. 

The time has come for you and The8 to spend quality time together. It was time to get artsy, so you dressed up in a brown shirt with black overalls and black boots. To give it a more ‘The8′ style look, you added a pair of large, circular glasses to make the fit more fashionable. Your hair was in a perfect bun, and you grabbed a light jacket to complete the look. Once confident enough, you cat-walked your way down the stairs to meet up with The8. He was waiting on the couch scrolling through his phone and looking like his usual aesthetic self. You just so happen to come up behind him and wrap your arms around him, your chest grazing on the back of his head and neck. Unintentionally, he leaned back against them because they were extremely comfortable. You giggled at his actions, and he raised up a little too quickly, realizing what he had done.

“I-I’m so sorry, Y/N! I didn’t mean to do that...” He apologized, his face turning a rosy red in an instant. He stared at you and your attire, admired by the style. “Wow...” 

“Heh, you like? I thought if I dressed up like you, you would appreciate it, so I took the initiative and did so.” You spun around and stroke a pose. The8 warmly smiled at your goofy actions. 

“You’re too cute, Y/N. We should get going now. I brought my materials and camera for our mini photoshoot.” You were super excited to be a model for the first time. 

Once you and The8 reached a nice, quiet, and rather stunning spot to do your photoshoot, you prepared yourself by doing casual model poses: looking off into the distance, biting your lip, resting your chin in your hand, those type of poses. The8 eyed you acting like a goof and shook his head, smiling to himself. While setting up his camera, he took a quick picture of you being a fool on his real phone, just for testing and for a keepsake. 

“Looks like you’re ready, Y/N. You already look like a professional.” The8 blurted out. You twirled around and gave him a bright smile.

“You really think so?” You said. “I was simply practicing.”

“You practice well~” The8 smirked at you. “Why don’t you lay on that ledge over there near the tree? I think you will look perfect over there.” You strolled your way over to the ledge and sat with one leg hanging off and a knee up. Inside, you were nervous to do anything even though the practices were just for fun. But, you had to show The8 whatever confidence you secretly had. Resting your arm on your knee, you leaned your head down and stared at The8′s camera dead in its lens. The8 snapped a quick picture and analyzed it. 

“Wow, Y/N... Amazing.” He whispered to himself. He told you to change poses a couple of times and he continued to take more photos. He asked you to lay down for a few, stand for others, and all of the above. You would have thought he took at least 100 pictures of you. Once he was done, you lightly sprinted to him, curiously wanting to view your shots. You peered over The8′s shoulder, watching him click through your outstanding photos. In the corner of the camera, you can see the number count of how many pictures he had taken: 3/1717. ‘1717??’ you thought to yourself. 

“The8, did you really take 1717 pictures of me??” You asked out loud, perplexed. “There must be other pictures you already have on there, right?” The8 looked over at you and simply laughed with a hint of embarrassment mixed with it. 

“Well...no. I cleared my pictures prior to your photoshoot. I saved them and strictly made it clear for you. It was on the mode where it takes multiple pictures very quickly.” The8 tucked his lips in and blushed harshly. You stared up at him, completely baffled. 

“You’re gonna have a loooot of fun scrolling through those pictures.” You say sarcastically. 

“It’ll be fine. At least it’s you and nobody else.” He says. That statement made your heart skip a couple of beats. “Anyways, shall we move on to our art?” You nodded enthusiastically. 

You walk into this large, empty (as in people), and grayish room filled with a ton of art supplies; easels, canvases, watercolor, tempera, oil, and acrylic paints, oil and chalk pastels, charcoal, and your casual colored pencils, markers, etc. It even had aprons, art palettes, different sized brushes, and different types of paper. You were astonished by all of the materials and media. Also to your surprise, you never knew such a studio that was kept impeccably spotless. 

“How in the world did you find such a fine studio?” You ask The8.

“I have ‘people’.” He jokingly said. “Since I already brought my own materials, you can use what the studio has here. It’s all free and all of the items are fairly new. The artists here keep the place well organized, and nothing is damaged or old.” You explored the studio, looking at the media. You had no idea what to use since you only used pencil and regular paper. You wanted to get familiar with paint, so you chose acrylic paint. Not knowing what base to use, you simply grabbed any old scratch piece of huge white paper, grabbed a couple of brushes, and sat at a table. The8 sat next to you with his things. 

“I think we should draw each other. Wouldn’t that be a fun challenge?” He suggested. You had a little bit of talent up your sleeve, so you took the challenge. Using the smallest brush, you used black paint to make an outline of The8. The8 was going to town on his canvas, scraping and swiping at it. Feeling intimidated, you imitated his actions, trying to look like a real artist. You used a light color for his skin, black for his hair, and whatever colors that were on his outfit. Once the two of you were done, you guys presented your masterpieces one at a time. The8 presented his first. You looked a bit scratchy due to his fierce markings, but overall, it really did look like you. He added a mysterious darkness to it, but that was just his style. You were clearly impressed, and even applauded unconsciously. The8 grinned at you and asked you to show your piece. You shyly put it up and he gazed at it... very closely. 

“It sucks, I know. Compared to yours, it’s not that great.” You said with defeat.

“Nonsense! It looks unique! I like it a lot.” The8 reassured you. He looked a bit wobbly, he looked very bold due to the outlining caused by the black paint, and the paint was slightly streaky. His face was recognizable, so that wasn’t all too bad. Plus, the mixture of the colors in his outfit gave a really cool effect. Again, paint was not your best strong suit. Either way, it was a fun experiment. The rest of the time, you two got extremely messy, playing around with different media. The messiest for the both of you was definitely the chalk pastels and charcoal. You two made several pictures that were eyesores and some that were incredible. You were going to keep them all no matter what. 

"Do you think we should show these pictures to the guys?" You ask.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Seungkwan is definitely going to hate that caricature you made of him." The8 laughs. You look at your so-called masterpiece and pouted.

"Look here, I tried my very best. He's going to have to deal with it. At least I thought about him!"

"So true."

After you and The8 cleaned yourselves up and snatched your pictures, you two grabbed a quick bite to eat on the way home. Today was such a fun-filled day, and you were excited about what the night would bring. Once you two reached the house and entered, it was rather quiet, which was an odd occurrence. You found it a bit alarming, but The8 thought it was just right. 

“Wow, it’s actually somewhat silent in here. Just the way I like it.” He said, disrupting the silence break. You eyed him and shook your head, remembering that he’s usually the quiet type. You and The8 set aside your art pieces and immediately headed upstairs. Excitement rushed through your veins and especially your core. A rendezvous with The8 was something that came to your head many times before the dates began, and with it actually happening, you couldn’t control yourself mentally. 

“Y/N, I know you have done this with the other guys, and I bet they were nervous as well, but...I’m terrified and I don’t really know how to...start.” The8 mumbled as he sat next to you. All you could do was innocently smile at his anxiousness. You smoothed a hand on his back, making him less tense. He peered over at you with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“You don’t have to worry, baby. I’ll take the lead.” You say as you scooted closer to The8 and held his face, eventually planting a soft kiss on his plump lips. The8 had a sudden rush of excitement flow through his veins like you did seconds before. His thoughts were blank, and only his lips were partially moving. An unconscious moan came through his mouth, and you giggled while still kissing him. Suddenly, you climbed on top of him and removed your overalls and shirt. The set you were wearing struck The8′s fancy. He gazed at you like you were an exquisite piece of art. He wanted to touch you, but his hands trembled. 

“Go ahead, Minghao. Touch me.” You say softly. You felt The8 twitch underneath you when you said his name. The8′s hands positioned at your wide hips, and they traveled upwards to your chest. Before he could get discouraged again, you swiftly grabbed his hands and placed them on your breasts, making him lightly squeeze them. 

“I-I like this a-a lot...” The8 says very quietly, but silent enough for you to hear. While he was caressing you, you took off some of The8′s clothes to make the nudity somewhat equal. You began you massage his pectorals and his stomach, and he elicits a soft moan that made your heart jump with glee. Getting a little bit too excited, you leaned down towards The8′s face and said:

“Would you like for me to suck your cock?” The8′s face heated up more than before, but he responded with a whimper and a silent “Y-Yes please...” You rose from your current position and unbuckled his belt and removed his customized jeans. The erection he had strained his skin-tight boxers so painfully, but it left a slight dark spot where precum was present. You massaged his cock through his boxers, and The8 shuddered, goosebumps sprouting on his skin. 

“A-Ahhhh~ Y/N~” He whimpered. His cute moans were making you wetter by the second. You had to show him how he was affecting you so much. You grabbed one of his hands and placed it on your clothed pussy. His fingers slowly rubbed until he felt the wet spot accumulating. “Am...Am I doing this to you?” He questioned. You nodded, grinding on his fingers without thinking. You then pulled down his boxers so his cock would spring free. It looked magnificent, and you immediately stroked him to see his reaction. His hips jerked from the skin on skin contact, and he moaned louder than usual. You also thought you heard a curse slip past his pretty lips. You went to kiss those lips but said “Pretty and good boys don’t get to use dirty words. Be a good boy and don’t curse.” Your confidence rose through the roof. The8 nodded and bit his lip, still focusing on your hand that was surprisingly still stroking him. You leaned back down and began to suck him off slowly, adding teasing licks here and there. He wasn’t too hard to suck, so taking him all in was easy as pie. 

“Y/N~ Y-You’re too good~” The8 stuttered. His hand flown to your hair and started to stroke it lightly. You sucked faster, hollowing your cheeks and pumping him at the same speed. His moans were music to your ears; they were cute, loud, and even high-pitched. He even started to beg but only saying “Please~”, mainly for him to reach his orgasm. He almost fucked your face with how much he was bucking his hips, but you kept him steady by placing one hand on his thigh. 

“I-I think I’m gonna cum~ Can I please cum?~” The8 begged so desperately. He sounded as though he might cry from holding it in for too long. At that moment, you popped off his dick, saliva coating your swollen lips. 

“You have to please me first before you get to cum, baby boy~” You said seductively and lowly. “How about you undress me?” You sat in front of him and waited. The8 hesitantly reached around you and unclasped your bra. Your nipples reacted to the cool air that was present in the room. Curiously, The8 massaged them with the pads of his thumbs and massaged your breasts altogether. You threw your head back slightly and gave a satisfied moan, but without knowing, The8 leaned in and planted a sloppy kiss on the nape of your neck. Growing more confident yet impatient, The8 left your breasts and roamed the rest of your body. When he reached your ass, he groped it fully and gave a huge smack across the right cheek. You yelped out loud which made The8 laugh. 

“That’s for not letting me cum, Y/N” He whispered in your ear. “I wouldn’t do that to you~ I would let you cum on me if I gave you the chance.” With that statement, he flipped you over and removed your panties, quickly scooting down to face your wet womanhood. Everything was moving super fast to the point where you couldn't comprehend anything that The8 said or did. All you knew was that you were currently on your back with The8's face buried between your legs. 

“You have a pretty pussy, Y/N~” The8 praised as he gave your clit a light kiss. His slender finger parted your pussy to expose your dripping entrance, waiting for any and all attention. He flattened his tongue and gave a long stripe to your pussy which made you shiver in delight. His pink lips and tongue worked hard to please you by eating you out energetically. He then dipped his tongue inside you and fucked you that way. He even had the courage to look up at you and watch your face get screwed up in all sorts of expressions. You repaid his hard work with a hearty and throaty groan followed by “Minghao, that feels amazing~”. Your fingers combed through his raven locks, immediately turning into a fist when he hit a sweet spot. You almost came right then and there but instead shook like a vibrating phone. 

“I hope you didn’t just cum right now. But, I wouldn’t be mad cause I made you do that.” The8 smirked against you. “After that, I guess I should get right down to business, should I?” You were in deep shit now. Acting submissive, you nodded your head. “I need words, baby girl.” You huffed at his now stable confidence. 

“Please, Minghao...Please fuck me.” You say quietly. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna do that. I’d rather make love to you than pound you mercilessly. I bet the other guys have already done that, but I want to be nice to you and make you cum in the most beautiful way possible.” You couldn’t help but be swooned by his thoughtful and smooth words. 

“So be it, Minghao. Make love to me.” You say with open arms. The8 laid on top of you ever so gently and cradled your arms. He aligned himself at your entrance and pushed in awfully slow to your liking. However, the feeling of him being inside you warmed you up rather quickly. For moments, The8 stayed inside you without movement, marveling how you felt. 

“You really feel so warm and tight, Y/N. I love it so much.” The8 hummed in delight. "If I could stay inside you forever, I could." As sweet as he sounded, you were growing impatient.

"Minghao, please. Please, move. I need you so badly, it's killing me." You say urgently. The8 simply doesn't buy it and actually rolls his hips to tease you. 

"I can't help myself, baobei~ You feel so good. I think I may need a little more convincing to let you have your way~" You mentally scream but verbally express your neediness to him.

"I'll be a good girl, Minghao. I promise not to cum until you tell me to. Please, please, I can't stand it." With that, The8 gives you a smile that clearly shows his slyness. 

"Your wish is my command, baby girl~"

He begins thrusting ever so slowly and delicately, but you actually enjoyed this type of sensation. He rose up slightly to watch your face contort and soften with pleasure. Your mouth was slightly agape, and moans harmoniously floated out of it. The8 loved listening to you and watching you, but he wanted to swallow those precious moans up. He swooped down and gave you a long and passionate kiss that feels like it never seemed to end. His thrusts began to get faster, making your moans more frequent. Your hands tugged at The8′s obsidian locks which earned you a deep groan you weren’t expecting. From high-pitched whimpers to deep moans, this was a new experience for you. 

“Minghao, you’re doing so well~ But, I need more. Please touch me.” You begged breathlessly. The8 took one hand and played with your clit and little, and that helped tremendously. Your back arched and your moans raised in volume. You kept begging for more and more until The8 was practically caressing your breasts, rubbing your clit, nipping at your neck, and thrusting harder than usual, but still in close contact to the point that you were sweating a bit. 

“Are you almost there, sweetheart? I’m starting to get close again.” The8 announced. You said that you were getting close too, but The8 wants to watch you cum first. Putting both hands on the side of your head, The8 frantically fucked you to your orgasm which came in minutes. You hollered The8′s name and shook violently. The8 watched in fascination and smirked. He then pulled out slowly, stroked himself quickly, and finished on your lower abdomen. You returned the favor by watching him have his orgasm. You two witnessed something that you both would consider beautiful. The8 looked so fucked out with his messy, dark mullet, his sweaty complexion, and him heaving and groaning so roughly, but you found it so appealing that you stared for a century. All you could say under your breath was “Wow...” 

“Did you... like it?” The8 said, becoming shy again. 

“I absolutely loved it. I needed that type of passion.” You said grinning. You grabbed a nearby tissue and wiped the cum off your stomach, tossing it in the nearest bin. You laid down and The8 followed, holding you close to his chest. You grabbed the sheets and got comfortable. 

“So...you really did like it? No joke?” The8 said again. You couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I would never lie to you, would I? I’m telling you, that was so amazing, Minghao. I haven’t had such lovemaking since...Joshua, and that was forever ago. It was exactly what I needed.” You stated. The8 felt so much joy after you said that. 

“I’m very glad.” He said, kissing your forehead. “Watching you cum was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” You hit his arm slightly in embarrassment, but you couldn’t agree more with him. You two drifted off peacefully after your words were exchanged. Xu Minghao was a very passionate lover, but what will the maknae line bring to the table? Next up is Boo Seungkwan, and who knows what the variety king will bring.


	13. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Boo Seungkwan knows how to treat you right, and you do the same with him.

Peace and tranquility filled the atmosphere as you lay un-bothered with The8′s arms wrapped around you securely. It was rather early in the morning, and the sun was making the whole room lit. Even though you still wanted to sleep while cuddling The8, you opened one eye curiously to view your surroundings. All you could see was The8′s beautiful sleeping face and the bright room. You smiled to yourself, enjoying what you were seeing. Moving slightly, you crept up to The8′s face and planted a sweet kiss on top of his round nose. His dark bangs covered his eyes, so you weren’t able to see him open them slowly. Once he did open them, he peered over to you and exchanged the smile you already had on your face. 

“Ah~ Hello, my queen.” The8 said groggily but in an oddly sexy tone. 

“Hi there~” You said back. You raised one hand to brush his raven locks out of his face so you could look at him better. “What a lovely sight to wake up to.”

“I could say the same.” The8 snickered, peppering sweet kisses on your temple and cheeks. “Do you want to stay here and sleep a little longer, or do you want to join me for a warm, morning shower?” You pondered. 

“Hmm, both sound nice, and I can’t deny either... Since I’m already up, let’s take a shower.” You say. The8 hums in approval, peeling the warm and heavy covers off of both of your exposed bodies. You happened to sneak a peek at The8′s naked body which resulted in you madly blushing and covering your eyes discreetly. The8 happened to notice your sudden shyness and gave a soft chuckle. 

“You can look if you want to, honey. I don’t mind.” He smirked to himself. 

“I’m glad you’re confident enough.” You say, eyes still covered. 

After your relaxing (and passionate) shower with The8, you scurried to your own room to get some clean clothes on. For these past days, you’ve been wearing either a robe or the boys’ clothes around the house, so you’ve decided to actually wear something that was your own. To your surprise, when you reached the stairs, your boy of the day, Seungkwan, greeted you first. His cute, round cheeks were prominent on his face when he gave you a pure and welcoming smile. In his hands were a tray of your favorite breakfast foods and two cups with juice and coffee. There was also a skinny vase with a couple of roses inside and a card underneath. 

“H-Here you go, Y/N! What’s a better way to start off your morning other than your person of the day presenting you with a hearty breakfast full of your favorite delicacies and a mini gift?” Seungkwan says almost perfectly. “If you would follow me, I will present you to your seat.” With a rise in your eyebrows and a genuine and amused chuckle, you followed Seungkwan. He led you to one of the independent tables that were scarce in the house. However, the table was immensely decorated; a silk tablecloth covered in sparkles, more flowers as a centerpiece, and a space for you and Seungkwan to sit. 

“It may not look like much, or it may look tacky, but I did try my hardest to impress you.” Seungkwan admitted. 

“Aww, Seungkwannie, you did your best, and that is all that matters.” You say. “Besides, I actually like this little setup. It looks rather...elegant.” You peered over at Seungkwan to see his face light up. You took your seat, and Seungkwan placed your feast in front of you before sitting across the table. You thanked him for the food and proceeded to stuff your face as you always do. Seungkwan watched you eagerly with gleaming and anticipated eyes. You chewed slowly to process the taste and hummed in satisfaction. Seungkwan happily clapped at your approval, knowing good and well that he didn’t prepare any of the food. The other members looked over at you two and sighed.

“Such a stuck up friend he is...” Dino said disgustedly while resting his chin on his hand. Vernon nodded, patting the youngest on the back. 

“Well, we can’t help it, can we? He’s only doing this to impress Y/N, that’s all. I guess there’s no harm no foul for it.” Vernon said. “I mean, you would want to impress her too when it’s your turn, right?”

“Of course I do! What are you talking about? It’s just that...he’s setting up high expectations...and I don’t know if I could do as well as him...” Dino pouts and sighs in defeat.

“Dino-yah, it’s not a competition. It’s not about being better than the others. It’s all about spending time with Y/N individually and expressing our love for her. Don’t you want to do that instead of trying to impress?” Vernon says. Dino nods, understanding everything. 

“You’re right, hyung...I guess I’m just nervous since my day is getting close.”

“Shit, my day is tomorrow and you think I’m not nervous??” Vernon exclaims. 

“Yah, watch your mouth, Vernonie.” Jeonghan says, overhearing the entire conversation. Vernon rubs his neck in embarrassment but shrugs it off seconds later. 

“Either way, I’m just as nervous as you are, Dino.”

Once you have finished your meal, you looked under the vase to see the mini gift Seungkwan had for you. You were about to open it, but Seungkwan stopped you. He said to wait until you reached your first destination of the day. You then asked him what are his and your plans for today. 

“Oh, our date has already started! Serving you breakfast was the first priority. I was thinking about maybe pampering you in the morning, and having real fun at night. I don’t believe you have been to karaoke, have you?” Seungkwan says. You didn’t know what he specifically meant by “pampering”, but you answer his question. 

“Not necessarily. I’ve been to restaurants that have karaoke, but I have not been inside of one officially.” 

“Great! You’ll enjoy your time with me then. We’ll sing to our heart’s content!” Seungkwan says proudly. You couldn’t help but laugh at his excitement. “Since you’re already dressed, why don’t we go get you pampered, hmm?” You tilt your head in confusion. Surely, you weren’t going to go anywhere with your comfortable clothes, but Seungkwan insisted and/or didn’t care. He practically dragged you out the door without hearing any of your pleas to change and look proper. All of the members stared and shook their heads, some of them stifling a laugh. 

"Y/N surely has her hands full with that boy today." S.Coups says, sipping his mug of coffee. The older members around him nodded in agreement. 

The place that included your “pampering” was actually a spa. It was the first time you’ve ever been to one, and it was very surprising that Seungkwan ever thought of taking you to one. 

“A-A spa?? Seungkwan, is this why you didn’t want me to change?” You asked. Seungkwan nodded.

“That’s sort of it, yes. But, that’s not the true reason why I’m taking you here. Since you’ve been getting pounded non-stop every day, you need some massages and relaxation to ease your sore muscles.” He said bluntly. The way he worded that sentence made you redder than the flowers he placed during breakfast. 

“D-Did you really have to say it like that?” You said, chuckling in embarrassment. Seungkwan didn’t watch his mouth, so he lightly tapped it for speaking so abruptly. When you two entered the spa, two young ladies greeted you with bright smiles and attitudes. One of them asked if both of you are getting treated, but Seungkwan stated that only you needed treatment. 

“O-Only me?? You don’t want to get one with me, Seungkwan?” You asked confused. 

“I don’t really need one. You should be the one getting glamorous~” He said with a wink. “Besides, I’ll just watch you be all relaxed and such.” You had the intention to argue back, but Seungkwan stopped you in your tracks. “Please, take her to one of the rooms.” The two ladies dragged you with them, and Seungkwan simply followed. The first room was basically a massage room. One of the ladies asked you to strip and get into a fluffy white robe. You took the robe from them, went behind a changing curtain, and came back out. Both of the ladies were gone and were replaced by two attractive and strong men. You were shocked to see them, and in all honestly, you were shy. Seungkwan was sitting in one of the chairs, watching your reactions. He started to get jealous and said:

“Remember who you’re with, Y/N~” He said that with a forced smile. Sweat started to appear on your brow, and you gave Seungkwan a nervous smile. When you undressed, Seungkwan hid his eyes out of courtesy. He would rather see you strip until you both got home in a room alone. You laid yourself down on one of the tables, and you felt a warm towel cover your backside. One of the male masseuses began to rub oil on your back, calves, and also your feet, the back of your arms, and your neck. It smelled like eucalyptus and spearmint, which fill your nostrils. You deeply sighed at the fragrance and smiled to yourself. Your head was facing Seungkwan, and he happened to see you starting to feel like you’re in heaven. With that reaction, he was satisfied. The masseuse began to massage you, which elicited a sweet moan from your throat. It wasn’t sexual, but Seungkwan thought that it was. A light blush crept on his cheeks, and he thought to himself; ‘So this is what Y/N sounds like when she’s in bliss...Beautiful.’ Once the masseuse finished massaging your painful areas, he even insisted on cracking your bones. He started from the bottom and worked his way to your neck. You really let out a guttural groan once he cracked your back. You felt like one of those glow-in-the-dark lightsticks. The more you let out blissful sounds, the more Seungkwan wanted to take you back home and hear you all to himself. However, he had to restrain himself, and he did so by shaking his leg rapidly and biting his lower lip. The masseuse then flipped you over, covered your chest and lower regions, and massaged the front. You gave him permission to massage your breasts and inner thighs, but Seungkwan quickly shook his head and gave ‘no’ sounds. You looked over at him and chuckled, forgetting how possessive he is. The masseuse understood, refraining from causing a commotion. With that, your massage was done. Next was your facial. 

“You’ll enjoy this greatly, Y/N. Your already sweet face will get rejuvenated by one of the best dermatologists in Korea.” Seungkwan said, feeling proud. You couldn’t help but shake your head and laugh.

“I’ll keep your word for it, Seungkwannie~” Once you reached the room, it almost looked like a dentist office. There was a bunch of equipment and a chair in the middle of the room. A woman who looked as if she was in her early to mid 30′s was present. She told you to sit in the chair and you obliged. She started to ask you questions about your skin; how’s its condition, what products do you use, what problems occur, and so on. As of now, your skin was fair. There were no blemishes or bumps present, but you do occasionally break out at least once a month. There were also some scars from over the years. After all of that discussion, the woman began preparing your facial. There were a few creams that she put on your face, and she even used some cooling orbs to freshen your face. Overall, the sensations were very enjoyable. Throughout the facial, your face changed temperatures dramatically from creating blood flow from heat to sealing your pores from the coolness. Seungkwan was silent as he watched this whole process occur. His mouth was agape the entire time with interest. The facial didn’t take too much time, unlike the massage. The final step left you with a facial mask and the typical cucumbers on your eyes. You looked like a goof, so Seungkwan started to giggle. You couldn’t see him, so you swatted at the air. 

“Aha, you can’t reach me, Y/N. You might as well quit it now.” He said. Giving up with a chuckle, you stopped and rested. After a couple of minutes, the woman removed the facial mask and the cucumbers off of your face. You blinked a couple of times and lightly touched your face, feeling how supple and smooth the surface was. You were completely astonished as you marveled at this renewed sensation. 

“Wah, your face looks so much brighter!” Seungkwan exclaimed. You peered over at him with slight disapproval. 

“Was my face not bright before? Am I not a ray of sunshine to you?” You say jokingly. 

“Not as bright as Dokyeom hyung...” That statement resulted in a hit to the arm. 

After your spa treatment, it was time to head to karaoke, and a real one at that. Seungkwan was most excited about this because he had never heard you sing...sing properly instead of screaming your head off when you had your earphones on. The karaoke place had a very chill vibe to it: neon signs, mostly dark, but a lot of young people and plenty of rooms to go in. It even had a bar in case people wanted some refreshments. Seungkwan already reserved a room (which you didn’t know that they could do). Your room was more special than the others: a bigger screen, instruments and costumes, more comfortable seats, and even special room service for snacks and alcohol. The walls were even soundproof just in case it gets too rowdy. 

“This is...very nice, nicer than I thought.” You say your thought out loud. “How much did this cost?” Seungkwan simply shrugged, smiling. 

“Does it really matter? We’re both going to have a very good time, so just enjoy yourself, okay?” You couldn’t really argue with that. Seungkwan gave you the first go at picking a song. Of course, you had to pick a Seventeen song just for the occasion. 

“Should it be a peppy song or a ballad...?” You say while flipping through the list. You decided on “Oh My” because you liked how cheerful it is. Standing up, you grabbed the microphone and waited for the song to start. Seungkwan cheered you on in the background. As the song started, you began to dance in a cutesy way. You sang with a higher-pitched voice than usual, and Seungkwan had a kick out of this, laughing and clapping. However, you knew the lyrics like the back of your hand. Seungkwan listened so intently, humming along with the tune and loving the way you sing. He even did the adlibs that you couldn't sing. After the song was done, you received your score of 98. 

“Holy shi-, I didn’t think I did THAT well!” You exclaimed. Seungkwan applauded you, more surprised than you were.

“You did so well, Y/N! I’m so impressed by your singing! Why did you never tell anyone how good you are?” You shook your head, not knowing a valid reason. It was Seungkwan’s turn, and he chooses a ballad; no surprise there. He sings beautifully as always, and you swayed your body to the captivating melody and his voice. With his score, he received a 100. You clapped for him wildly like he won a music show. Embarrassed by your sudden actions, Seungkwan chuckled lightly and blushed. The day passed on with you two going back and forth with songs, you mainly Seventeen songs and Seungkwan with his beloved ballads. It went on for so long that you guys basically had dinner there. It wasn’t any ordinary dinner either; you had plenty of side dishes and three main courses. That was one of the perks of having a special room. It surely made you full after the second course. Checking the time, it was getting rather late, and both your throats were getting taut, so it was time to head home. 

Of course, the night certainly has not ended with just a spa treatment and karaoke. The main event cannot be skipped. Both you and Seungkwan stepped into his room and shut the door and locked it. Seungkwan’s heart was already beating insanely fast since it was finally time. He sat on the edge of the bed, twiddling his fingers and avoiding any sort of eye contact. You looked at him and tilted your head. Once you realized why he was so fidgety, you softly snickered. 

“Is my baby boy anxious?” You say abruptly, getting into your sexual personality. Seungkwan snapped his head up to look at you with wide eyes. A bead of sweat was starting to appear on his brow, and the room wasn’t even hot. He stumbled over his words, but you shushed him immediately. “I know how scared you are, but you don’t have to worry about anything. I’ll take care of you.” You say very comfortingly. 

"It-It sounds like you've said this many times." Seungkwan softly says. 

"Trust me, it's basically a ritual to say it." 

Closing your eyes, you pressed your plush lips on Seungkwan’s which startled him beyond belief. The passionate kisses you were giving made him fall in love three times more than usual. Once you broke the kiss, you could hear a slight whimper emit from Seungkwan, and that made you smirk. “Did you enjoy that? I think I can tell already.” You just so happen to look down and see that Seungkwan was mostly hard in his jeans. Seungkwan turned violently red and evaded your staring, whimpering even more. You noticed that he hasn’t touched you since you started to make out with him. You removed your shirt and pants, revealing a classic set of pastel blue panties and a bra you had on. 

“Sorry that I didn’t have anything eye-catching for you to wear.” You say with a cute pout. Seungkwan was far from disappointed, staring at your form with his full attention. You heard a very faint “Oh my God” come from his lips, so you thought you must have done something right. 

“Can I...touch you, jagi?” He says, eye gleaming with anticipation. You nodded, and his hands roamed your body. You giggled when he hesitantly groped your butt and breasts a little longer than your other body parts, loving how soft they were. It reminded you of the first time they saw your body, and when it was Seungkwan's turn, he had to restrain from touching your more intimate parts. Well, he doesn't have to wait any longer. Being bold, he kisses almost every inch of you, and you really enjoy that feeling. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N. You really are. So pretty all over.” He praises you. You scoot him back to the headboard of the bed, straddling his lap. You can clearly feel how hard he was, and it was started to get to you. You slowly roll your hips against him, and you emit a small moan of relief and satisfaction. Seungkwan’s breathing becomes erratic, not being used to these ministrations of yours. You gave him more kisses so he wouldn’t be so distracted by your grinding. Thinking that kissing would cover up his moans, he releases them in your mouth. 

“These clothes are bothering me.” You say frustrated. You remove Seungkwan’s shirt and jeans along with your bra and panties. This is the moment where Seungkwan starts to panic frantically, and it is very visible on his face. Having him and you naked at the same time made his head spin. You cup his cheeks to reassure him and plant many kisses on him. “Baby boy~ Don’t get nervous again~ It’s just me.” You coo. “Plus too, you look very cute, so don’t be embarrassed either. I love your body as much as you love mine.” Seungkwan looks at you and nods, feeling much better. His curious hands touch your breasts again and fondle them which causes you to writhe a bit. “I’m assuming that’s your favorite part of me, am I right?” You giggle. Seungkwan shyly smiles and nods again. “You’re really hard beneath me, honey. Do you want me to care for you?” You reach down to his cock and stroke him through his boxers. Your heart literally melted once you heard the most beautiful noise Seungkwan could ever make. 

“J-Jaaaagi~” Seungkwan moaned, his voice higher than normal. “N-Nooo, it’s too muuuch~” His hand grasped your wrist, but you continued to stroke him. 

“Don’t you want to feel good, Kwannie? If you don’t want that, I’ll stop.” Hearing that made Seungkwan perk up. He shook his head real quick in protest. 

“It...It does feel good...Don’t stop, Y/N~” He says, biting his lip. Wanting to take a peek, you slide his boxers down just so the tip of his cock is showing. It was a shade of brilliant red with precum leaking profusely. You whistled at the sight. 

“I think you need something better than my hand, baby boy.” You say. You took his boxers off completely, spat in your hand, and covered Seungkwan’s cock. The actual feeling of your hand on him got Seungkwan quivering in pleasure. You eventually raised his cock to pair up with your entrance. With ease, you slid onto him, filling you up to the brim. Seungkwan was thick, and he filled you fully. 

“O-Oh my God, Seungkwan~” You stuttered. Seungkwan watched your face contort, and he enjoyed every moment of it. You began to move slowly and steadily, wanting a reaction from Seungkwan. Once the pleasure kicked in, he almost went crazy. His body shook like it did previously, like a flittering leaf, and his moans were louder than before. Hearing him moan like this encouraged you to move faster. You held onto him closely, peppering him with kisses. He was a bit squirmy which you didn’t mind; it was expected. 

“Y/N, f-fu-... My God, I-I...I love this s-s-so much~” Seungkwan said with difficulty. You chuckled, listening to him praise you. 

“Do you want to cum, baby boy?” You say. He nods. “Use your words~”

“Y-Yes, please.” You roll your hips harder, creating a ton of friction. Seungkwan held onto you for dear life. You fully kissed him to muffle most of his moans. What signified his climax approaching was him bucking his hips into you which made you feel much more pleasure than what you were creating yourself. The two of you were making so much noise at the same time, it was almost harmonious. Between kisses, you hear Seungkwan say that he was close to cumming. You hopped off of him and began to stroke him fast. Clenching the sheets, Seungkwan came hard, covering your palm, his chest, and a tiny bit of your face. You were secretly rubbing your clit to reach your orgasm. Noticing this, Seungkwan wanted to help. 

“L-Let me help you cum, Y/N.” He says, breathing heavily. Despite not recovering from his orgasm yet, he insisted on helping you reach yours. He laid you down quickly and shamelessly started eating you out without even being shy. It was sloppy, yes, but it made you feel amazing. The added pleasure made you reach your orgasm faster. You tugged on Seungkwan’s hair and squeeze your thighs together, almost suffocating him. With a squeal, you came on his tongue, your juices coating it. His chin was shiny with your cum, and he licked his lips happily. 

“Y/N, you tasted so sweet~” He says with a giggle. You can’t help but laugh with him while stabilizing your breath. Seungkwan went to the bathroom to grab some towels to clean yourself up. After that, both of you slid underneath the covers and embraced each other.

“How was it, Seungkwannie?” You ask, drawing patterns on his chest.

“I...really liked it a lot. I don’t know if I would do it often, but it does feel really good. Almost too good.” He says shyly. You look up at him and smile. 

“I’m glad. You’re not the first one to be so nervous. DK was just as scared as you were.” 

“Oh really? ...I’m not that surprised, to be honest.” You two laughed. After conversing for a couple more minutes, you two accidentally fell asleep while talking. As sweet as Seungkwan’s experience was, will calm boy Vernon’s experience be the same or totally different?


	14. Vernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon is full of shyness, and he is pretty clumsy too with your evening with him.

It was quiet...A little too quiet for your liking. You laid in Seungkwan’s bed for a while until your uneasiness got the best of you. Seungkwan was sleeping very soundly next to you with his arms wrapped securely around your waist. Just a mere shift in position was all it took for him to stir in his sleep and eventually mutter drowsy words into your ear. 

“Y/N...awake?” He mumbled almost incoherently. The way he sounded made you choke a giggle. You responded with a slight “mhm”, and he slouched over to the other side to stretch. Both of you were unaware of the time, but it would most likely be somewhere between late morning and early afternoon. After a few yawns here and there, Seungkwan languidly rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom. You, on the other hand, grabbed one of Seungkwan’s pair of shorts and shirt and headed downstairs to see why it was super quiet. 

Once you stepped out in the hallway, all you heard was light chatter among the members. Some were watching TV and eating food while others were in their typical discussion spot which was the kitchen. When you approached the stairs, Dino was the first one to greet you. 

“Hi, Y/N!” He said with an innocent smile. “How was Seungkwan hyung? Did you go all the way with him?” To your surprise, you cocked your head to the side with a rather disapproving look on your face.

“Why would you think Seungkwan wouldn’t go all the way, Channie? I don’t recall that being any of your concern.” You say. Dino’s face suddenly fell, making him ponder about what he said was wrong. You did come across a bit harsh, but what was said has been said. “Besides, what if you don’t go all the way, hm?”

“Oh trust me, I don’t have any plans to not do so.” Dino says confidently. You quirked an eyebrow at him, making it a mental challenge. 

‘This boy has a lot of nerve...’ You think to yourself. 

When Seungkwan came downstairs, Dino immediately ran to him to hover him with questions. You decided to sit at the discussion spot with Vernon, S.Coups, Woozi, Jeonghan, and The8. All of them greeted you warmly. Vernon’s eyes quivered slightly, focusing on you more than usual. 

“Hey, Y/N. We’ve been discussing some ideas for you and Hansol today.” Woozi spoke up. Vernon quickly darted his eyes at the producer, kicking his leg under the table. 

“Oh really now? What ideas did you have in mind?”

“Well, we thought about a skateboarding date, but quickly dropped that because we don’t know how skilled you are. Maybe...a little to none.” Jeonghan stated. 

“We also thought about an art date, but I don’t think you’ll like the turnout of how your portrait would be...” The8 said. Vernon scoffed at that, but you happened to chuckle a bit. "Plus too, you already did that with me, so we don't want you to repeat similar dates." 

“Our last resort would be a beach date. You haven’t had many outside dates except for Myungho and Dokyeom, so it would be nice to maybe go swimming, play some volleyball, go to some local shops, and eat ice cream. Doesn’t that sound pleasant?” S.Coups said. You nodded to the idea, and a smile crept up on your face. 

“That doesn’t sound too bad of an idea! Let’s do that. We’ll go in a couple of hours.” Without hearing Vernon’s side of that story, you rushed upstairs to take a shower and properly get ready. Both Jeonghan and S.Coups patted Vernon’s shoulders while Vernon took a heavy sigh. 

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” S.Coups said a little cheeky. Vernon eyed up at the fellow rapper. 

“Of course I am. What if she doesn’t like the date? What if she thinks it’s boring? What if she thinks I’M boring?” Vernon blurted his concerns. 

“She’s not going to think any of that. She loves you very much, and the fact you’re even doing this means a whole lot to her. Just wait until later on tonight. You’ll be a total wreck when the time comes.” Jeonghan said almost, but not entirely reassuringly. Vernon once again took a hefty sigh. 

It was roughly 2:30 pm when you decided it was time to go on your date with Vernon. You prepared a bag of beach essentials; sun lotion, umbrella, towels, a change of clothes (just in case), bottles of water, and other little trinkets. You were dressed in a light-weighted dress with your swimwear underneath, and a sun hat and sunglasses to complete the look. Vernon waited patiently by the stairs for you to come down. He kept looking at his wristwatch and tapped his foot anxiously to distract himself. The other members looked at Vernon’s actions and stifled a soft laugh, never seeing the boy so worked up over a little date. You finally exited your room with your bags and greeted the young one. You gave him a bright smile, and he returned yours with a very...stiff one. You grabbed his hand and headed to the door. Seungkwan yelled from afar, “Good luck, Vernonie!” That was the last thing Vernon needed to hear to make his anxiousness skyrocket. 

You guys reached the beach after about a 15-minute walk, and it was rather occupied by a bunch of other people, mainly couples and friends hanging out. You found an open spot in the middle and set your umbrella up and placed two towels on the sand. You took off your hat and sunglasses and removed your sandals and dress. Vernon was looking elsewhere but turned at just the right moment to see you in your two-piece bikini. It was black with a galaxy-like pattern, with stars plastered all over. Vernon’s mouth slowly fell agape, pupils blown wide immediately. You peered over at him and started a series of giggles due to the fact that his staring did not cease. You had to wake him up from his trance. 

“Uh, Earth to Vernon?” You waved a hand in front of his face. He jumped to the action, and he felt sudden embarrassment, his cheeks dusting in rosy pink. You continued to laugh as you rose from the ground. “C’mon, let’s play a round or two of volleyball.” Vernon nodded to your suggestion and followed you. After setting the equipment, you were the first one to serve. Vernon was rather good at volleyball; you were equally as good. However, Vernon had the upper hand with his serious and dangerous spikes. Most of his points came from those. You were quick with your saves after you did some atomic dives in the sand. They hurt every time you did it, but due to your competitiveness, the pain didn't last for long. After a while, the score was 7 to 9 with you leading. To your surprise, your points were just lucky shots. 

“Remember, first to 10 wins.” You say. Vernon nodded, already in position to volley the ball. You served, but it went out of bounds. That’s one point for Vernon. He serves; you tripped on a huge shell and missed the ball. That’s another point; you’re both tied now. Vernon smirks to himself as he serves the final serve. You were determined that you wouldn’t lose this game. There was a good volley, but a lovely seagull decided to swoop your way and come at you. You screeched and ran away from it, costing you the game. Vernon began to laugh and cheer at the same time. You glared at Vernon for laughing at you.

“That was not fair! That stupid seagull had to botch the game!” You exclaimed. Vernon shrugged it off and came to you, patting your shoulder.

“It’s alright. How about this; why don’t I treat you to some ice cream? And...I will buy you anything you want from the shops.” After a sad moment of pondering, you nodded in defeat even though you were thankful for his offer. 

After eating ice cream and getting some souvenirs from the shops, you and Vernon went to the ocean to swim for a while. It was pleasantly warm despite it begin the late afternoon. You kept swishing water at Vernon, still being butt-hurt over your unfortunate loss. He did it back until you both got closer to each other and bumped. Vernon grabbed onto you and wrapped his arms around you so you wouldn’t splash anymore. The sudden action made both your hearts race and even skip a beat. It was a peaceful, but still moment until Vernon pressed a sweet kiss on your cheek. It startled you, making your cheeks gradually turn red. Vernon got even bolder and started to kiss your lips softly; It turned out to be a mini make-out session in the middle of the ocean. To your surprise, Vernon was a pretty amazing kisser, not like you ever doubted it before. Since he was still a bit shy, Vernon's kisses were only small pecks and little nips to your lips instead of full-on tongue action. It lasted for a couple of minutes until Vernon’s hands were slowly traveling down your back towards your ass. Plus, people in the water were staring daggers of curiosity at the two of you. 

You managed to duck under the water to escape and swim behind Vernon, whispering in his ear, “Why don’t we save that for later on, Nonie? Besides, people are starting to stare, and we don’t want any embarrassment, do we?” You say lowly. Vernon, already embarrassed by the audience around him, nodded to your response. That resulted in the both of you raising from the ocean and grabbing your towels. You and Vernon dried off, put on the clothes that you came in, and headed home early, hand in hand. 

It was now evening, and the time was right for the special event to begin. You were upstairs in your room figuring out what to wear for Vernon, while the rapper himself was downstairs conversing with his members. You had this wondrous idea to wear lingerie underneath a large shirt you “stole” from Vernon’s room. That will surely catch his attention. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you looked rather ravishing, so you felt satisfied enough. You heard laughter come from downstairs and decided to make your move. Standing from the stairs, but not being seen, you yoo-hooed Vernon’s name, beckoning him to join you. The group of members that were chatting with him eyed at the young half-American boy. He gulped audibly, almost shaking as he knew it was time. S.Coups and Joshua patted each of Vernon’s shoulders in a supportive way. 

“You can do this, Vernon. Don’t be too nervous.” Joshua said in his native tongue. Vernon nodded and rose from his seat, approaching you on weak knees. He caught a glimpse of you and almost collapsed on the stairs on sight. You stifled a laugh but quickly helped him up. 

“Don’t make a scene, baby boy. We haven’t started yet.” You say quietly. The pet name made Vernon’s cock twitch in interest. As you two entered his room, you closed and locked the door behind you, making eye contact with Vernon the entire time. Vernon stood like a totem pole: still, but no expression on his face. The only things reacting are his dick and his face full of hot redness. You strutted over to him, placing a sultry hand on his chest. He flinched but leaned into your touch. 

“Are you ready, baby boy?” You mutter. That pet name really does something to him in all the best ways. Hesitantly, Vernon nods. You make your first move by leaning (or rather, tiptoeing) up to Vernon’s lips and pressing a soft but passionate kiss onto them. Vernon somehow reacts very quickly and kisses back with the same amount of passion. You start to move him back to the bed until he collapses on his back, making you straddle his waist. You could already feel his erection resting against your heat, so you got a little cheeky and started to grind on him. You got an immediate reaction of him hissing and letting out a weak moan. 

“A-Ah, Y/N, st-stop, it’s too much...” He whimpered. You cocked your head to the side teasingly.

“Too much? Baby, we’re just getting started. This shouldn’t be anything.” You say as you raise his shirt over his head, showing his lean body and perky nipples. You glide your hands over them and Vernon jolts upwards like he was being brought back to life. Funny to see that his nipples were sensitive whenever you tweaked them and see him squirm and whine. 

"Y-Y/N~" He moans again but a little louder.

“Are you ready to see my little surprise I have for you?” You say, hands clutching the edge of the shirt you took from Vernon. He gave you a quizzical look but nodded anyway. You raised the shirt to reveal a black lace set with pink accents surrounding it. Vernon looked at you with his mouth agape, breathless, and nonverbal. He slowly raised his hands to touch you but looked up at you for permission. ‘Clever boy.’ You thought to yourself as you nodded in approval. His hand first went to your hips, grazing to your sides, cupping subtly on your breasts. You hummed in satisfaction as he gave them light squeezes. All he could do was mouth the word ‘Wow’. You smirked and leaned to steal another kiss from him, speeding up this dragging process of admiring your body. As you two were kissing, Vernon’s hands explored adventurously on you, especially your lower half. The kisses were getting heated enough to the point where Vernon smacked your ass in excitement. The action made you yelp and raise up, bumping Vernon’s head against the headboard. It didn’t hurt, but it was funny watching him deserve that karma. 

“Y/N...I...I want to fuck you now.” He says as he rubs his slightly sore head. 

“Really now? So eager. Well, take my lingerie off and get to it, baby.” You say as you switch positions with him. He attempts to unclasp your bra, fumbling with it endlessly until it gave in and unhooked. You threw that to the side, and Vernon couldn’t help but stare again as if he hasn’t looked at you enough this entire day. “If you keep staring, I’ll have to fuck myself in just a few seconds.” You say impatiently. Vernon shook his head out of his trance and removed his shorts and boxers, feeling relief that his cock sprung free. He was a pretty decent size, more girthy than anything. It was your turn to gaze at your treat for the night. Vernon shuffled in embarrassment as he languidly slid your panties off of you, both of you now naked in all of your glory. 

“God, you look so amazing.” Vernon whispers, catching a whiff of your growing arousal. He’s so close to going feral that his eyes are blown out from lust, but his anxiousness is keeping him at bay. You parted your legs yourself and drug Vernon close to you by his hips. 

“I want you, Vernon. Now.” You expressed your urgency by grinding against him again. Feeling your pussy glide across his bare cock had him moaning out loud; a sensation that almost made him cum just from the contact. Vernon took your word and tried to line up with your entrance. Instead, he went to the wrong hole and tried to enter there, wondering why it was tighter than usual. You literally choked on your breath and slapped his arm, stopping him in his tracks. 

“W-Wrong hole!” You exclaimed, looking up at him in shock. Vernon bit his lip. 

“Sorry...is it...this one?” He says as he put his dick in your aching pussy. You arch your back in relief and belted out a long moan. “O-Ohhh...I guess it is.” He took an experimental thrust, making you coo and hum. “Was that good? Ahhh...shit...”

“Y-Yes, baby boy, so good~ Keep doing it.” You encourage him. His first couple of thrusts were choppy and very inexperienced, but after a couple of position adjustments (eventually landing you in the doggy position), they started to become better. Vernon had you moaning up a storm, filling the silent room only with your sounds. As his hips slammed against your ass, Vernon felt more confident with being dominant. He slapped it once again, watching the area turn light pink. 

“God, your ass is so fucking perfect, Y/N.” Vernon says, slapping it multiple times in a row without stopping. You basically howled against the pillows, his spanking and him fucking you making your climax come quick. 

“F-Fuck, Vernon, please...f-faster. I want to cum, please!” You begged. Vernon ceased his attack on your ass and grabbed a hold of your hips, making the skin on skin action a lot more audible. You tossed your head side to side and gripped the sheets, screaming Vernon’s name with no shame. You could hear him moaning your name out as well along with a string of curses that never break. “A-Are you getting close, baby boy?” You ask him.

“Y-Yes, oh fuck. C-Can you cum with me?” He asks you, and you nod. You reach beneath you to rub your clit quickly in time with Vernon’s thrusts. Both of you were yelling loud enough that even the members downstairs could hear, but none of that matter to either of you. 

“Shit, shit, shit, I’m gonna cum, Y/N. Cum with me.” Vernon says quickly as you reach your orgasm almost at the same time as him. You came as he took his final thrust inside you and came thick ropes, streams of white leaking down both of your thighs. Vernon laid on your back, dick still inside of you, face in your hair. He was breathing quite hard, sweating profusely like he did an intense workout. Laying pretty awkwardly, you wiggled your ass against him to get his attention, but that only refueled his arousal when you felt his cock twitch inside of you. 

“Don’t tell me... you’re horny again... because of what I just did.” You say weakly. Vernon happened to chuckle, but slid out of you, his cum now fully dripping out of you. 

“Heh...I am, but I don’t have the energy to go for another round. I can handle this in the bathroom.” He says as he gets up to handle his revived problem, but you stop him by grabbing his wrist. 

“Don’t. I can take care of you.” Vernon gives you wide eyes, but sits back down on the bed. “I haven’t done this in a while, so it’ll be nice to come back to it.” You say while wrapping your fingers around his already pulsing cock. Vernon shivered at your touch, watching your every move. You let your head go down and enclosed the tip of his cock with your mouth. When Vernon’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, the rest was history. It was going to be a long night for you two, not knowing when to stop. Clumsy at first, but the time with Choi Hansol was well spent. Will the precious maknae, Dino, be the same way, or will he be completely different?


	15. Dino (the Grand Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that Dino goes stupid, goes crazy in this grand finale.

*RING RING RING* A loud alarm sound emitted into the silent and sunlit room, causing you and Vernon to both jolt up from the toasty covers simultaneously. In a daze, Vernon ceased the deafening screech of the alarm. The two of you rubbed your sore eyes and heaved. Apparently, today was a day that Seventeen had a schedule to practice for their next album. They had to get up bright and early in order to finish in a timely manner. Even though you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes, your body disagreed with you, and you flopped back onto the bed and curled up in the sheets. Vernon looked at you were glazed-over eyes and threw a slumped arm over your waist. 

“Y/N, I know it’s early, but you have to come with us...” Vernon says groggily. You whine in protest. 

“Why must I come? All you guys have to do is practice...There’s no reason for me to be there...” You argue. 

“The members will be highly upset if you don’t go. You go everywhere with us, regardless if it’s a music show or just practice. Please, wake up...” Vernon begged, shaking you slightly. It took all your willpower to not shove Vernon away from you and be adamant about you staying home, but what he said was true. The younger members will definitely complain about you not being in their presence, and the cheering you usually do when they practice new material would be absent, thus not encouraging them to work harder. Additionally, now that you were sexually active with them, there was no way to seduce you with their hot dance moves. Were you really going to risk not seeing those moves? With a very pained sigh, you threw the covers off of you and onto Vernon. You dragged yourself to the bathroom to take a very hot shower, enough to wake you up. 

After your burning shower, you didn’t even bother dressing up nicely. You were in a black hoodie, baggy sweatpants, and Woozi’s Gucci slides that you stole from him some time ago. You trailed your way down the stairs, scrolling through your phone. You meet with some equally tired members in the living room all conversing about the album again. You plopped between Wonwoo and Mingyu and threw your head back, sighing. The boys looked at you with worry.

“Y/N, is everything okay? What happened?” DK being the first one to ask.

“Everything’s fine. I’m just tired is all.” You say, almost muttering. 

“Tired as in, tired of fucking everyone every day, or just tired in not getting enough sleep?” Jeonghan said with no thought. You immediately glare at him.

“Shut up, Jeonghan. I’m seriously tired-tired. I completely forgot that you guys had to practice for your new album today, and I just want to stay home and sleep...But, I know you guys would be sad if I wasn’t there...”

“Why don’t you just sleep at the practice room? Bring a pillow and blanket with you and catch a couple of zzz’s.” S.Coups suggested.

“How will I sleep through the blaring music and rowdiness from you guys?”

“Wear some headphones, and play your music loud so you don’t hear us.” The8 said. You pondered about it for a quick second, but the idea didn’t sound too bad. Sure, the floor may be uncomfortable, but at least you’ll be able to sleep soundly. 

“Fine, I’ll do just that. Ugh...why does it have to be today of all days...”

“We’re sorry, Y/N. We just like having you around, that’s all. We promise to not bother you.” Mingyu says, wrapping his arm around you and hugging you. You immediately fall into his touch and pout. 

“Better yet, after we practice, we’ll treat you to a good and hearty lunch. I know a place where the kimchi is SPECTACULAR.” Hoshi says enthusiastically. You couldn’t help but to laugh at that goofball. 

“If you say so, Soonyoung.”

At the practice room, everyone shuffled in with you being one of the last ones to come through. You search the very spacious room for a decent spot to lay your head. Two of the corners were occupied with speakers and sound equipment, so your only choices were the other two corners that had the huge mirror on the wall. You slumped your way to the left side with your pillow and blanket in hand, kicked off the Gucci slides, put your headphones on, picked your personalized “Sleep Music” playlist, and immediately disappeared under your blanket. The8 was right; you couldn’t hear a single outside noise disrupting your calming music. This nap will be a breeze. Or so you thought.

“Y/N looks like a whole caterpillar in that corner.” Seungkwan, causing the members to snicker. They spoke with their choreographers for the time being on discussing the positions for their album. There were three songs in particular that required choreo, and two of them are, of course, pretty intense with one being sexier. 

“So, when we get to this count, while Seungkwan is singing, some of us will thrust our chests three times, glide across the floor, and basically hump it.” Hoshi explains to the members. Some of them bite their lip at the provocative dance move, but it’s not like they haven’t done it before. Shit, during Aju Nice, they literally had to grab their dicks and thrust that way, TWICE. “Shall we practice it?” The members gather in formation and do the beginning part of the song first for memorization. Once they got to the new part, that’s when the practicing truly began. To their knowledge, they thought you were already asleep by now. Well, once the music came on, it cut through your sleeping music just a bit because slow songs are not necessarily loud. You tossed a bit, partially tuning in to your own music and the song that was playing in the background. You just so happened to open one of your eyes and see some of the members grinding on the floor. In your field of vision, Dino was directly in front of you. It made you open both of them in shock and shoot up from your laying position. All eyes were on you once they saw your movement.

“Oh! Look who’s up from their rather short nap.” S.Coups teased you. 

“L-Look, I just so happened to hear some of the music in the background and got curious...” You said in defense. 

“Did you happen to see our new dance move for one of our new songs?” Dino questioned with an obvious smirk on his face. You furrow your brows at him while your cheeks dusted in pink. 

“W-Well...I saw a glimpse of it.” You say. 

“Why don’t we show you again in full view, hmm?” Hoshi says, adding to the teasing. You didn’t respond, but the members were already starting from the top. As they danced through once again, the new move came, and you were ready to see this take place. Some members, especially Dino, looked at you straight in the eye and glided across the floor, grinding against the floor almost a bit too hard. The action made your senses go into overdrive. Your skin started to feel warm, your heart beats a little faster, and you start to feel aroused. Why must you be horny at this time of hour? It wasn’t fair. You squeezed your legs together underneath your blanket and grasped it tightly. 

“So, how was it, Y/N? Did you like it?” Hoshi asked. Your eyes were blown wide, and your mouth was unable to form any coherent words. 

“We’ll take that as a yes. That face clearly screams enjoyment.” Dino laughs. You heavily sigh at the maknae’s teasing. If this is how he’s going to be during your alone time together, you might as well dig your own grave at this point. 

It was now time for lunch, and as Hoshi promised, he and the other members took you to a Korean BBQ place near the company where their kimchi is top-notch. Some members sat in pairs, and some sat with their assigned team. You sat in between Dino and Hoshi and in front of S.Coups and Jeonghan. It was almost a booth-like seating, but the tables were segmented. S.Coups grilled the meat and vegetables for your table. You shuffled lightly in your seat because Dino and Hoshi’s thick thighs were touching yours and trapping you between them. Dino glanced over at you, eyeing you up and down. You saw his face in your peripheral vision but paid no mind to him. 

‘She thinks she can ignore me, huh?’ Dino thought to himself. ‘I’ll grab her attention.’ He sneakily brushed a finger against your hip which made you jump and hit your knee underneath the table. Eyes were on you in a mere second, some with amusement and some with worry.

“Everything alright, Y/N?” S.Coups says, being the more worrisome one. You look up at him in embarrassment but tried to laugh it off. 

“Aha, yeah...I... I thought I felt something creep on my leg. Like, a spider or something.” You lied. 

“But, you’re wearing sweatpants...” Jeonghan cuts through your fibbing. You bite your lip, trying to think of another excuse, but nothing comes to mind. You just wave it off.

“Like I said, I-”

“Anyway, try out this kimchi! I know you’ll like it!” Hoshi interrupts, mouth already full with the vegetable. You sigh heavily and open your mouth as Hoshi feeds it to you. Dino stifles a giggle which turns into uncontrollable muffled laughter, causing his body to shake. You curse in your mind at the maknae’s antics. After S.Coups grilled all the meat, he serves you and Dino a couple of pieces for you to eat. A particular piece that you ate simply melted in your mouth the minute it was placed on your tongue. Consciously (and unconsciously), you moaned in pure delight. You wanted to tease Dino right back for playing these games with you. Somehow, it did the trick as Dino shot a look at you, already feeling his pants grow slightly tight. Now, it was his turn to shuffle, but none of the members seem to notice. He eats his portion of meat while trying to think of ways to make you slip up again. That moan you did was intentional, but can he make it a mistake? 

After a couple of minutes went by with eating and talking, Dino tuned in on a conversation you, Jeonghan, and Hoshi were having. S.Coups was passively listening. As he leaned in to hear more, he placed a hand on your thigh, gradually moving it up to your crotch. You were luckily not talking, but the action made your mouth close shut. Eventually, his middle finger grazed your pussy lightly, and that made you twitch and trap his hand between your thighs. Your breath became a little ragged, and unfortunately, both Hoshi and Jeonghan noticed. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Y/N? You’re being really weird today.” Jeonghan says. 

“Y-Yeah. I feel a little chilly. Does it seem cold to you guys? This place, I mean?”

“Mmm...No? Every time I come here, it was always at a comfortable temperature.” Hoshi says truthfully. 

“Besides, it’s the middle of summer, and you’re wearing a hoodie. You shouldn’t be cold period.” Jeonghan says with a bored expression. All you could do is scoff at him. While you were distracted, Dino opened your legs back up and proceeded to put a leg over yours to keep them from closing. You were in major trouble now. He went into a full assault with rubbing your heat as fast as he could with the right amount of pressure. You immediately slammed your head against the table with your arms folded and your face stuffed in them. You tried your very best to hold back your moans, but some just slipped out too much and too loudly. You wanted to die right then and there cause you knew that all the members were staring daggers at you for the umpteenth time. S.Coups specifically looked at Dino with a rather disapproving look, but Dino merely smiled non-innocently and raised his eyebrows. You made a high-pitched squeal that seeped through your muffled arms. 

“What’s going on here?? Y/N, you need to tell us what is going on.” DK says from afar. Some of the members shake their heads at DK’s naivety. Vernon whispers in his ear, explaining the situation, and DK instantly turned bright like a tomato. 

“Y/N might be sick from the food. I think I’ll take her home and tuck her in.” Dino said. Your eyes widen from his statement, and it made you shoot up from your position. You were about to protest, but Dino grabbed your arm and rushed you out the restaurant. All the members were left with their mouths agape, knowing damn well you were not going to be tucked in except with Dino’s cock in you. 

As you and Dino reached home, he immediately tosses you on the couch and closes the door without locking it. He walks toward you with a sultry but devilish grin. 

“You bastard!! How dare you make a fool of me in front of the guys!” You yelled at him. 

“It was all fun and games, baby girl. I wanted to see how you reacted.” Dino laughs. Your stomach churned with hatred and obvious arousal. “However, there’s no time for arguing. I need to get back to the practice room soon, so we better make this quick.”

“I’m not fucking you in the middle of the day. You haven’t even taken me for our date yet. Honestly, shouldn’t we even go on one with how badly you’re behaving today? You little shit.” You cross your arms and scowl at the maknae. Dino doesn’t take it lightly and grabs your hair tightly, wrapping around his fist. 

“Listen. I will take you on a date. Even though it’s unfortunate that I can’t fuck you at the moment, I’ll just stuff my cock in your mouth to sedate me for the time being.” Dino says sinisterly gentle. It sends chills down your spine, making your blood turn ice cold. This dominance is something not to be messed with. His entire aura was seeping with it, and it made you feel so small and helpless. You had nothing to say, nothing to refute or debate with. There was no arguing at this point. “Sounds like we came to an agreement.” Dino smugly says. With that, he uses his free hand to unbutton his jeans and slide them and his boxers down mid-thigh. My God, this boy was thick. His length was more on the shorter side, but not short enough to be a chode. The girth had your insides screaming, wanting it inside you already, even though you clearly made the statement of not fucking in the middle of the afternoon. 

“Open up, pretty girl~” Dino smirked. With bated breath, you open your mouth to have it wrap around the dancer’s cock. He groaned so heavily that it sends a ping of pleasure right to your pussy. “You better have a good gag reflex, because I’m going to destroy your fucking throat.” Your eyes widen at his statement, and you hold onto his luscious thighs for support. He wastes no time and thrusts into your mouth at a quick pace. The obnoxious and lewd sounds that were coming from your mouth only fueled Dino’s arousal. His cock was soaked with your spit, and it dribbled from the corners of your mouth. 

“Oh fuck, your mouth is amazing, Y/N~ I knew it was useful for something.” He pauses his assault for a moment to just feel your warm cavern and your tongue glide across the underside of his cock. He thrusts painfully slow and watches it disappear into your mouth. “So fucking pretty. You like having my cock stuffed in your mouth? Don’t you wish this was in your pussy right now? I would fuck you so nicely, you would be screaming my name so all the hyungs can hear how well I fuck you.” Your eyes rolled to the back of your head. All this talk is driving you completely insane. You couldn’t touch yourself cause you knew Dino wouldn’t allow it for a second. The pressure from squeezing your thighs is the only sedation you could deal with. Without thinking, Dino resumes his fucking to your mouth and it catches you off guard. You moan against him, and you could feel him twitch against your tongue. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna c-cum. Swallow every bit or your pussy won’t get any attention tonight.” Dino says. You nod your head as best as you can. With several more thrusts, Dino releases deep within your throat, feeling every drop slide down to your stomach. You slightly cringe at the feeling and taste (because he was more salty than sweet). He languidly pulls out of your mouth with saliva strings sticking to his dick. He tucks himself back in his boxers and jeans and tilts your head up. 

“You were such a good girl for me, Y/N. I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. It’ll be even better once night rolls around.” He snickers. He presses a chaste kiss to your lips and heads for the door. “I’ll see you around 5 pm. Wear something eye-catching for our date.” He then walks out and closes the door with you sitting stiffly on the couch. Your mind was going at a hundred miles an hour. 

“What...in the fuck...just happened?”

It was 5 pm, and the boys were starting to come back from practice. Dino pulled out his phone to shoot you a quick semi-arrival text:

_Hey, girly. We’re almost home. Are you awake and ready for our date? ;)_

You were pondering whether you should just sleep through his arrival or actually obey him and get ready when he went back to practice. Even though your nap was blissful, you couldn’t bear another episode like he did earlier today. It would probably result in no date period. You peered at your phone when Dino’s text notification popped up. 

_Unfortunately. :/ I’m getting the finishing touches done..._

You tossed your phone, but the notification came way too quickly. 

_Aww, c’mon, Y/N. Don’t act that way. It won’t be a pretty sight later on tonight if your attitude is sour._

You scoff at his little statement, feeling unnecessarily bold behind your screen.

_I would like to see you try, maknae..._

_..._

_..._

_Alright, cockslut. You’re playing with fire now._

That sent chills down your spine. You chuckle to yourself devilishly to what you will soon regret. You didn’t bother replying and threw your phone across your bed again. You rubbed your face lightly in agitation that this was merely a dominance game to him. You thought that you’re going to get the pounding of your life, limping and being sore all over. Or worse, you might not get fucked at all and just suffer with heat just simmering at the pit of your stomach. You hope to God the second one didn’t happen. As your thoughts continue to wonder, you hear the front door open and a swarm of voices occupy the empty living room. What made your heart race was the quickening pace of footsteps walking up the steps and towards your room. Your door flew right open, and your eyes are met with a rather stone-faced Dino. His eyes were sharp, piercing, almost knife-like. 

“So, you like testing me, huh?” He says deeply. You looked very intimidated, but your brain told you to challenge him and see what his actions were. You stood up from your bed and placed your hands on your hips.

“Yeah. What about it?” You say, the fake-confidence only masking your fear for a few seconds. Dino cocks his head to the side and squints. 

“Y/N, don’t you do this. I just want to take you out and have a good time. But, if you’re going to be a brat, I guess I must tame one.” 

“Says you. I recall a certain someone being a cocky little shit ass thinking he’ll definitely hit a home run and not thinking his older member would do the same. Oh, was that not you, or am I mixing you up with someone else?” You ponder sarcastically. Deep down, Dino’s blood was boiling. He didn’t know why he was feeling anger, but with you degrading him like this, it hurt his pride, and that’s the last thing of himself that he wants destroyed. Without thinking, he grabs your wrist and pushes you on the bed, holding one of your arms behind your back. He hikes your dress up so your ass is showing and just wails on your ass without stopping. You try to push him away with your free hand, but you couldn’t reach him. Your ass was already turning slightly purple with how hard Dino was spanking you. You started to hiccup as tears swelled your eyes. As much as you wanted the punishment to stop, you held your own. You wanted to push his buttons, and this is what you deserve even if you didn’t think so yourself. You didn’t protest or severely reject his actions, and he would know when he crossed the line. After what seems like 50 blows to your ass, Dino ceased. His own hand was red. He tried to massage all the excruciating pain away, but you whined immensely and shied away from his touch. You both knew that the bruising process began rather quickly. It was a nasty one too. 

“Have you learn your lesson yet?” Dino said, a little bite in his speech, but more laced with satisfaction. 

“Y-Yes...” You say in between sniffles. 

“Yes, what?”

“...D-Daddy?”

“Ehh, I’m not really a big fan of that name...just yet. Let’s start out with sir. Sounds more...boss-like. Yeah...let’s go with that.” He smiles to himself. He tries to pull your dress down as softly as he can. The material irritates it greatly, and you wince so badly. “I don’t know if I should apologize for going so hard on you, but I do want to make sure if you’re okay.”

“A-After that, do I look-...y’know, forget it. I’m fine.” You lie, wiping your tears away.

“No, seriously. If I went too far, let me know. You know I always go too far with some things...”

“Right...Well, don’t worry about it. Let’s get this date over with.” After putting up such a dominant façade, Dino’s face drops a little. 

“Y/N, if you’re that mad, we don’t have to do the date...” Your heart hurt at that. As you thought before, you knew you would regret this situation; that stupid little text that started it all made you end up where you are now. 

“Dino...Channie,” you start, his real name making him look up at you. “I...am sorry for being so bratty. It was all fun and games, but now, we’re both hurt. Your dominance overpowered you, and that was what made you go crazy. I want you to tone it down, where it’s comfortable for the both of us to handle, okay? I still love you a ton. Don’t forget that. Just...don’t become power-hungry, alright?” You brought Dino in for a hug and held him tight. He reciprocated his hold, letting his head rest on your shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. I promise to never hurt you like that again. I bet the other hyungs didn’t treat you like this. Why did it have to be me to ruin everything? ...I’m so sorry...” He clenched onto your dress, hands trembling slightly. You sighed heavily as your heart sank from his words. 

“Baby, no. Please, you didn’t ruin everything. It was just a simple mistake, and we just want to clear it up...” You rubbed his cheeks with your thumbs. You wanted to cry again but contained your composure. “If it makes you feel any better, let’s go on that date. Did you figure out where you wanted to take me?” Dino slowly looked up at you, his eyes sort of glossy from almost crying. 

“W-Wine tasting...” He says in the softest voice possible. You perk up at his idea.

“Oh, I like that! Wine sounds perfect. Let’s go, baby, hmm? We’ll feel much better there.” You stroke his hair and his back as he nods. You tried to figure out how to go downstairs without having either of you appear upset after the dispute. “Should I hold your hand when we go downstairs? So the members won’t be suspicious of us?” Dino shrugs. 

“Uh-Uhm...we can.” His voice trembles, still almost on the verge of tears. You felt defeated that you couldn’t coax the young dancer to be a bit more chipper. It seems that you have to turn your motherly instincts on. You held the boy’s face and peppered him with loving kisses: on his nose, cheeks, forehead, lips, everywhere. Eventually, some of the staggering tears that were building up in his eyes finally fell, and you kissed those away too, letting him have his moment. He hiccupped only slightly, sniffling and soft whines escaping him. It was at this time that you sat on the bed with him in your arms, holding his head to your chest sincerely. Now, the both of you knew where your limits stand. 

Dino’s eyes were a bit puffy when you two came downstairs holding hands. It took you a while to cheer him up, but he claimed that he could manage. Some members paid no attention while the younger ones plus Hoshi looked over. They were in the middle of the living room playing cards with the rewards being a bunch of snacks that each member bought themselves. 

“Hey, Y/N! Dino-yah! Are you guys going on your date? It’s a rather late one isn’t it?” Hoshi says. You chuckled a little at him.

“It’s never late for a date, Soonyoung. Besides, it’s only... what, 6:35 pm? It’s practically dinner time.” You say. “What are you guys doing?”

“We’re playing cards. I’m trying to win Vernonie’s chocolates, but he wants my chips, and I’m not gonna let him have them.” Seungkwan says with a little pout. 

“And I don’t want anyone taking my rice crackers and drinks.” The8 added. 

“Seems to be a competitive game, huh?” Everyone nods vigorously. “Haha. Well, you guys have your fun, and don’t kill each other once someone loses.” They all smile and wave goodbye at the two of you. As you two head to the door, S.Coups yells from across the room. 

“Dino-yah! Take good care of Y/N! Be safe, and don’t go too crazy!” Dino couldn’t help but smile at that, thanking his hyung. 

“That wasn’t so bad, right?” You say as you close the door behind you. Dino nods, feeling tons better.

“Yeah. Being around the members actually helped a lot. I don’t think I’ll be in a poor mood anymore.” You smile brightly at him. 

“So happy to hear that, baby.”

The drive to the winery was a long one, roughly half an hour. Dino explained to you that there were no other wineries like the one he was going to show you. Typical wineries considered of just testing wine and maybe a couple of snacks here and there, but this one lets you have a full course meal with whichever wine you decide. It was almost as elegant as the Chinese restaurant Jun took you during his date. As you approached the winery, it was a one-floor building with tons of lights on the inside and outside. People who wish to sit outside can do so on the various patios and benches scattered across the field. Dino got out of the car first and opened your door. He took his hand out for you to grab and you kindly took it. You marveled at all the golden lights flashing prettily in the darkness of the night. 

“I wonder how expensive this place is.” You thought out loud. Dino laughed a bit.

“Well, let’s just say it can get as expensive as someone’s rent. Dino joked which caused you to look at him bug-eyed. Dino reserved a special spot for you guys earlier in the week, so the waiter directed you guys to your unique table with huge flowers as a centerpiece, two menus, and a bucket of ice with complimentary wine. There was also a tiny card that had yours and Dino’s names on it. 

“How cute is this?” You say as you sit down. You completely forgot about the harsh punishment you received not too long ago, so you hitched your breath once your ass made contact with the chair. Luckily, it had a soft pillow that was enough to support it. Instead of sitting across from each other, Dino scooted his chair next to you, a mischievous smile planted on his face. You look up at him from your menu and raised a brow at him. “You better not plan anything bad, Lee Chan.”

“Who, me? I would never.” Dino grins. You felt like a glutton tonight, so you decided you wanted a juicy steak with a side of roasted garlic Yukon potatoes and green beans. Dino ordered shrimp scampi, a side Caesar salad, and a basket of breadsticks to share. For dessert, you two decided on a caramel pecan cheesecake. Your mouth watered to all of the foods you were going to eat. You didn’t even care if you were going to be in a food coma or not. As you two waited, Dino popped open the complimentary wine which was a semi-sweet wine. He poured the blood-red liquid in your skinny wine glass and into his own. You cheered with the *tink* of your glass and took a fine sip of the alcohol. Once the bitter flavor reached your tongue, you cringed. 

“Is it not good?” Dino asked a little worried. 

“O-Oh, no, I’m just not used to wines that literally don’t taste like candy or fruit. I’m more of a very sweet alcohol kind of person.” You explained. “However, it doesn’t mean I’ll not drink it. It is complimentary after all.” 

“True. I just want you to enjoy it. I’ll drink the majority of it if you don’t want a lot.”

“Fine with me.” About ten minutes later, the waiter comes back with your guys’ food. He also asks if you want to try some different wine. You immediately asked for anything sweet or fruity. The waiter recommended a peach wine that will surely appeal to your taste. As he walks away, you feel a hand squeeze your thigh. 

“You got what you wanted.” Dino says, smirking at you. The small gesture made you turn pink slightly, and you averted your gaze to look at your amazing and steamy food instead. You dug right in, placing a garlicky potato in your mouth. It burned your mouth a bit, but you were so hungry, so you fought through the pain. Dino twirled his noodles with his fork, stabbed a curly shrimp, and slurped it up in one go. You two simultaneously moaned aloud, one sounding more sexual than the other. For some reason, it made Dino’s cock twitch in interest, but this time, he ignored it and continued eating. Your feast lasted for a while, but you devoured quicker than you should have. You stole most of Dino’s breadsticks and even snatched a couple of shrimps away from him. Dino tried to steal a potato or two away from your plate, but you kept fighting him off with your fork. 

“Jesus, Y/N, were you that hungry?”

“Yes! The lunch we had earlier today was long gone!” You exclaimed. 

“I think you should be hungry for something else later on.” 

“C’mon, Dino, I already choked on your cock today. My throat is sore...”

“...I-I meant the cheesecake...” You two stared at each other with blush creeping on your faces the longer you made eye contact. Without noticing, the waiter came back with a whole caramel pecan cheesecake to go and the bill. Dino bit his lips, eyes still on you. His eyes kept flickering between your eyes and lips, all shiny, red, and clear from any particles of food. You took a swig of your fruity wine, trying to break the tension. However, Dino doesn’t let it slide. 

“We should go back home.” He says in a low tone. You almost choked on your second (or third) swig of wine, already afraid of what Dino’s demeanor was going to be for the night. He was an entire rollercoaster today, from being a sassy brat to a dominant monster, and from an upset child to now, a sly and sensual fox. He downs his glass of wine, throws a couple of hundreds on top of the bill, grabs the cheesecake and you, and makes a beeline to the door. You protested, wanting to drink more, but it couldn’t cut through to Dino’s one-track mind. Your comment really fucked you over tonight. 

Once you entered the house, Dino threw the cheesecake on the table and stormed up the stairs, still dragging you fairly close. Some of the members were still awake, watching a movie, and eating popcorn. All of them quickly looked at you two with surprised eyes, but immediately turned back to the movie, hearts racing at the thought of you guys going at it while they were aware. As you guys entered Dino’s room, you were tossed on the bed as Dino stood at the door locking it. He turned on his heel to look at you with lust dominating his entire aura. He stared at you like you were his last meal. He approached you at an agonizing pace, making your heart audible in your own head. For some reason, you couldn’t avert your eyes away from him, and it made it all the more arousing. His diamond-like eyes were completely consumed by the darkness of his pupils. 

“A-Aren’t you the slightest nervous, Channie?” You stumble over your words. “You’re definitely not like the others wh-who were scared out of their minds.” Dino couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“Y/N~ Of course, I’m just a bit nervous because I don’t want to hurt you. Other than that, I am so ready to pound you into oblivion.” He says confidently. You gulped at him, eyes wide. He wasted no time removing your dress to reveal this royal blue set with white lace accompanying it. He’s enamored by the beauty of it, cock twitching violently in his pants. His staring causes you to obscenely blush, more than you did with the other guys. As he so claims to not so much be, his nervousness seems to rise, knowing that the next step is to remove both of your guys’ clothes. While he was lost in thought, you tug on his black dress shirt, rising it up so that some of his supple skin was showing. He caught the hint and unbuttoned it quickly, tossing it to his right. You admired his slim body; broad, rounded shoulders, toned stomach, and perky nipples. You unconsciously rubbed and tugged at them, causing him to stifle a grunt. You smiled at his reaction, but it faded once he started to grind against you. It was your turn to stifle the moan that was in the back of your throat. Speaking of your throat, Dino slowly leaned toward it and bit it, releasing a hefty moan from you. Dino licked and sucked at his mark, making beautiful blooming hickeys form. He did that to the other side as well. You couldn’t take it anymore, so you unbuckled his belt to his pants, clearly feeling his erection straining against the fabric. You drug his boxers along with his pants to let his leaking cock land on his lower abdomen. You then took off your lingerie set without a care in the world. You almost laughed when you saw Dino’s eyes go blank but his blushing face showing what he was thinking and feeling. Now his nervousness was at its highest level. He wanted to touch, fondle, kiss, and lick at every newly exposed part of you, but he didn’t know where to start. You simply grabbed both his hands and placed them on your chest, squeezing them hard. Dino automatically fell in love. 

“Oh my God, they’re so soft~” He says with his whole chest. He dips in between them and snuggles for a quick moment and proceeds to kiss and nip at each breast. Little red marks began to appear where he bit you. He traveled down to your navel, kissing and nipping more. Once he reached your pussy, he was stuck again. This time, you felt shy and squeamish. 

“Are you gonna eat me out, baby? Do you want to do that?” You asked him, the thought sounding exhilarating. Dino lightly licked his lip, wanting to try it out. He spread your legs a bit wider to fully expose you. He opened you up to marvel at your pretty pink center. He couldn’t help but tease your clit with the tip of his tongue. Your legs shook violently from the minuscule action. 

“Ch-Chan~ Please, more. I hate being teased.” You whimper. After hearing that, Dino ate you out with more vigor, humming and moaning with you. You can see the concentration on his face, and it turned you on even more than you were already were. Dino was trying to speak, saying you tasted amazing, sweet like honey. At this rate, you were getting a bit desperate. Your pussy practically throbbed from all of the mouth attention it was received. 

“Chan, please fuck me now.” Once he heard that, his aura changed for the 30th time today, his dominance making a comeback. 

“Do you mind calling sir from now on?” Dino says with a low tone. You actually nod, but deep down, you were bracing yourself for what was about to occur. “I want you on your hands and knees. I mean it when I say I’m gonna pound you.” You could barely turn when you heard that. Dino immediately eyed at your ass which was all the way purple with some spots of red. He cursed internally for hurting you this badly, so he vowed to not spank you this time. He’ll merely grab at the spots where they weren’t attacked as badly. He spread you apart as easily as he could, sliding his cock between your folds and cheeks. It felt amazing, but it’ll feel like heaven as soon as he enters you. As he did, his whole body slumped against you, unable to contain the amount of pleasure that coursed through him. It took him a while to regain his focus, but he did once you urgently pushed your hips against his. With that, he sets a steady and firm pace, causing you to jerk and moan with every thrust. The pain from your bruised ass as Dino made contact with it oddly added to your pleasure. It bounced as Dino quickened his pace. He massaged all the fleshy parts of you and gripped you enough to add more bruises. 

“Oh fuck, Y/N~” Dino says deeply, sweat already appearing on his forehead. “I never want to stop fucking you. You’re too good for me~” You clench around him tightly, intrigued by his statement. 

“Th-Then don’t. Keep fucking me till you’re empty. Fuck me till I can’t move an inch.” You said. Again, you made comments that you will regret, but hopefully, you don’t regret this at all. 

“Are you sure about that, baby girl? I won’t back down.” 

“Yes! I don’t care. You’re the last one, so fuck me like you mean it.” Even though you couldn’t see it, Dino’s smile turned dangerously wide and wicked. He readjusted his position, grabbed your hips even harder, and used all his might to ravish you. It had you screaming like you were getting murdered and whining like a child. All you could say was “Dino”, but Dino didn’t like that one bit. He stopped abruptly and almost growled animalistic. 

“The fuck did you call me?” He spat.

“I-I’m sorry! Sir! I-I meant sir! Please, it was a mistake!” You pleaded like your life depended on it. 

“That’s what I thought.” He resumed his brutal pace, mesmerized by your loud noises. “God, I bet the hyungs are having the time of their lives listening to you scream like a whore. They’re gonna touch themselves tonight, wishing they could fuck you again. Don’t you want them to think about you like that?” 

“Y-Yes, sir!”

“What do you want them to know?” You hung your head low, embarrassed to say what was about to come out of your mouth. 

“I...I want them to k-know...how good you’re fucking me...”

“And?”

“...And how much of a sl-slut I am for your cock.”

“Ahhh, what a good girl~” Dino mockingly says. He strokes your back as a minor reward. Your orgasm was coming close, but you knew Dino wouldn’t let you off the hook that easily. You tried to endure it as much as you could, giving off subtle hints that it was approaching. “Sounds like you’re about to cum, baby. I’ll be nice to you this time. Cum all over me.” You belted out the loudest moan you could once you climaxed all over Dino. You laid flat on the pillows, trying to regain your breath. However, Dino wasn’t done with you. He switched positions with you, having him rest against the headboard. 

“Now, I want you to ride me. Can you do that?” He asks. With furrowed brows, you nodded, already straddling his legs with your trembling ones. Dino hurriedly slid right into and went straight into his fast pace once again. You had to hold onto his shoulders for support. Your high was still present, and the overstimulation made your eyes roll to the back of your head. It was a sight to see for Dino, knowing he could do this to you. 

“Seeing that I’m literally fucking your brains out, do I fuck you better than the rest of the members?” His grin turns devilish. You could only nod, but Dino slaps your thigh, expecting a verbal answer. 

“Yes, sir, yes, you’re the best. Better than anyone!” You say but with a strained voice. As you say that, Dino releases his seed inside of you without warning, his thighs and legs shaking harshly. He lets out a loud groan and presses his forehead against your chest. His breath is ragged and heavy, and so is yours. You feel his cum drip down your thighs as you start to get off of him and flop to his side. Suddenly, Dino climbs back on top of you again, instantly hard again. 

“Who says we were done?” He whispers. Your heart sank so deep, it felt like it was in your stomach. You damned everything: Dino’s stamina, your stupidity in saying such regretful things, and even damned the next day, knowing your body is going to be a corpse. The rest of the night resulted in Dino slamming into you on the bed, on the wall, on one of his desks, and even in the bathroom once you thought everything was over. You were completely filled with Dino’s cum and was covered in sweat, spit, and tears. You couldn’t look at yourself in the mirror cause you were completely trashed. Luckily, Dino took real good care of you. He massaged your sore limbs and muscles after giving you a delicately warm bath that was scented like honeysuckle. He changed the sheet into fresh and new ones, and he even dressed you in some of his comfiest pajamas. Dino only slept in his boxers which wasn’t a problem. He held you like a stuffed animal and gave you the first proper kiss of the entire day. That melted your heart as you desperately wanted to kiss those lips the right way instead of quick pecks. He whispered a tender “I love you” in your ear as you gradually lost consciousness. The warmth from the covers and Dino made you feel safe and secure after the roughness that you faced throughout the day. Tomorrow was going to be a huge ordeal, and you couldn’t be bothered to face it.

The next day, you remained in bed, passed out to the point where you were snoring. All of the members were downstairs most likely arguing or discussing last night’s events. Your mind tuned in on Seungkwan and S.Coups’ scolding and Dino’s laughter. You scrunch your face in concentration, suddenly curious about the conversation. Your brain wanted you to go downstairs and be in on the gossip, but your body said fuck no. You were clearly awake now but didn’t dare to move. Fortunately, you heard a myriad of footsteps coming your way...or was it really fortunate? Seungkwan was the first person to burst through the door with a non-menacing angry expression on his face. 

“Y/N! What in the world was going on with you and Dino last night?? Every member heard you two, and we were all awake through everything!” He exclaims.

“E-Everything?!” You shot up, but the burst of energy died fast as you groan in pain and drop back to the bed. 

“Not gonna lie, it was pretty hot to hear.” Jeonghan said under his breath in the silent room. He earned a slap to the chest from S.Coups, a “Shut up, Jeonghan hyung” from Woozi, but secretive nods from Mingyu, Jun, Hoshi, and Vernon, agreeing with Jeonghan. Joshua came by your side and stroked through your messy hair.

“Are you doing alright, honey? You must be in a lot of pain.” He says. You smile softly at him but cringe as a ping of pain comes through. 

“Ah...it does hurt, yes. But, it’s not life-threatening, so I wouldn’t worry too much. I-I think as long as I stay warm or don’t move a lot, I should be fine...” Joshua nods, kissing your forehead. 

“As I was saying, what did you guys exactly do last night?” Seungkwan continues, not dropping the subject. 

“They fucked. Isn’t it obvious?” Mingyu butts in. Seungkwan feels as though his blood pressure might rise or else he’ll kill anyone that sasses him more than he sasses everyone else. 

“Let’s just say, I got a little carried away...heh.” Dino shyly says, twiddling his thumbs. 

“Who knew our little maknae could be so dominant in bed, and loud too.” Jun teases as he ruffles Dino’s hair, making him blush all over. 

“Stop it, Jun hyung!” He pouts. 

“Well, at least you guys didn’t break. We don’t want that happening.” S.Coups says. 

“True. Hey...out of curiosity, did any of you guys...y’know...” You were nervous to actually say if they touched themselves to the thought of you. Apparently, they got the hint, and as you looked at each of them, they all nodded. Every face you saw was tinted with red. “I...I didn’t think I had that much of an effect.”

“Are you crazy? Of course you did! I mean...you were loud, and we did hear every audible word being said...” Seokmin said, biting his lip. You palmed your face, the recollection of the night resurfacing. 

“If you don’t mind...could we all do it again with you...once last time?” Vernon softly spoke.

“And I’ll take you on a date this time!” S.Coups awkwardly laughed. You chuckled at him.

“Well, how about this: let’s not do it every day like we did this time. I need time to rest in between. Once in awhile is perfectly fine. It doesn’t have to be in age order. And dates are not required at all. If you feel like it, go ahead if you’re comfortable.” You explained. “Are we all on the same page?” Everyone hummed in agreement. 

“Well, now that everything is cleared up, can we go get some food? I’m fucking starving.” Woozi grumbles. He’s the first one to head out the door while other hungry ones follow him. Jeonghan lingers back to creep up to your ear to whisper something to you.

“Y’know, I wouldn’t mind having a couple of threesomes or foursomes with you and the others. If you’re up for that, let me know~” He smirks at you and gives you a dangerously sweet kiss to your cheek and walks away with a wink as he closes the door. You were left stunned, mouth agape and eyes unfocused.

“What in the fuck have I gotten myself into..?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK...this chapter really took me for a loop when I was writing this. I meant it when Dino is a little shit in this, and it showed a lot. Of course, I somehow made it sad towards the middles, and it was difficult to make it more positive. Transitions are your friends when it comes to these things :')  
> Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I appreciate all the love and support, and it was such a joy to write. It took years to complete it all collectively, but I am super glad that it's done. It is such an accomplishment and I am happy to share it with you guys <3


End file.
